Pokemon High School
by Mayu280
Summary: Gameverse protagonists and rivals. Recent chapter: Teaser 2 for Season 2. Generations: ? through 5.
1. Roomies

**No, not pokespe. I meant pokemon as in-game characters, but with various shippings. I will not spoil which shippings there will be, but you guys will notice soon enough. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

*alarm rings* _I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine... _*beeps off*

Ugh... Another Monday. Yeah, this stinks. I still have lazy leftovers.

I sat up on my bunk bed and threw a pillow down to the bottom bunk._ '3..2..1..' _I thought.

"WAKE UP, ROSE-CHAN!" I yelled. This made her flinch a bit.

"Five more minutes, Nate..." she mumbled in her sleep. I groaned.

I climbed down our bunk's ladder and bounced on her bed.

"Rosa! You're not at your house and I'm not your brother! SO WAKE THE EFF UP!" I yelled.

She sat up irritated and said,

"Ok, okay! I'll get up! Just stop bouncing, Hilda-chan!"

"Good. Now I will take first dibs on the shower while you lie there with your eyes open," I said. Then I grabbed my towel, my pink-and-white bathrobe, and my underwear and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

_Rosa's POV_

I sighed. Why must every Monday be like this? I mean, I know why. I set my alarm clock Tuesdays through Fridays, for God knows why. At least Hilda always has her backup and she showers quite quickly everyday. But when we're running late she doesn't shower. She can be like that.

I sat up again and reached for my bed side table/drawers and got out my clothes.

"Ready, Rosa-chan?" yelled my roommate from the bathroom.

"Just hurry up already! Class starts in 55 minutes!" I yelled back. And it was true. So we need to hurry up because the classrooms are in the second floor of the next-door building; with no elevator. Which really sucks, which is why we must hurry up.

"Alright, get your towel and clothes now!" she yelled. I grabbed hold of all my clothes to save time and ran for it when Hilda made way.

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

Geez, what's her problemo? It's only 55 minutes and she's all sprinty.

Well, since it's pretty boring to get dressed with so much silence, I turned on my iPod and put it in my bathrobe pocket as I got dressed.

* * *

While walking to the building where our classrooms were, I decided to talk to my roomie. 'Cause, you know, we're like besties.

"Hey Rosa, did you wash your hair today?"

"No, why?" she asked.

"Just curious. I just don't understand the concept of washing your hair one day, but not the next one, and instead the day after that," I said.

"Well," she began. "It mostly has to do with your type of hair and/or how much you sweat. For example, if you sweat lots during the day and have the greasy type of hair, you have to wash it daily. But most types of hair get damaged if you wash it everyday, so we wash it somedays and not on others."

"Oh," I replied." Well, that explains it. I wash my hair daily because if I don't, I can't comb it well, and if I don't my head stinks because of the sweat. But I don't have my mother's greasy head, though."

"That's alright, Hilda. All in all, it's your rat's nest," Rosa joked.

"Oh, shut up!" I laughed. I mean, true, on my worst days my hair was a rat's nest (Like Iris. Seriously, is she sure her Axew doesn't pee in there?), but often times, it was cleaner than not.

We got into the building and went up the stairs to our classrooms. I'm in class A, the seniors, with Dawn, Barry, Bianca, Cheren, Hilbert, Red, and me. Rosa's in class B, the juniors, with her brother Nate, Hugh, Ethan, Lyra, and Silver.

We all get along quite nicely, so all's good.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this little scene, but there's more to come!**

**(Like some devious matchmaking plans from Hilda...)**

**Hilda: Hey don't tell them what I already know!**

**Shut up, will ya?!**

**ANYHOO, thanks for reading and look forward for more.**


	2. Just Introducing

The attendants of the Juniper High School of Talents and Arts are classified on three classrooms.

* * *

**Class A** **(Senior Year)**

Hilda Touko Blanco - Age:18

**Occupation:** Champion/Senior **Birthday:** Feb. 20th

Hilbert Touya Noire - Age:18

**Occupation:** Senior **Birthday:** March 3rd

Cheren Albert Cortez - Age:19

**Occupation**: Gym Leader/Senior **Birthday**: June 5th

Bianca Belle Martin - Age: 18

**Occupation**: Professor's assitant/Senior **Birthday**: April 12th

Red Wright- Age: 17

**Occupation:** Pokemon Master/Senior **Birthday**: July 4th

Dawn Hikari Berlitz - Age: 16

**Occupation:** Senior Birthday: May 12th

Barry Jun Pearl - Age: 17

**Occupation:** Senior/Champion **Birthday**: June 9th

Total students: 7

* * *

**Class B (Junior Year) **

Rosa Mei Shiro - Age: 15

Occupation: Junior Birthday: Feb. 26th

Nate Kyouhei Shiro - Age: 16

Occupation: Junior Birthday: Jan. 24th

Brother of Rosa

Hugh Hyu Cobalt - Age: 16

Occupation: Junior/Rival Birthday: Jan. 5th

Ethan Hibiki Gold - Age: 15

Occupation: Junior Birthday: Aug. 12

Lyra Kotone Valentine - Age: 16

Occupation: Junior/Champion Birthday: Feb. 14th

Silver Rocket - Age:17

Occupation: Junior/Rival Birthday: Dec. 25th

Total students: 6

* * *

And class C with all the fangirls and one boy. Their student total: 14

* * *

**Teachers**

Ms. Cynthia - Homeroom (A)/English

Prof. Elm - Homeroom (B)/Chemistry

Mr. Burgh - Art Class

Ms. Elesa - Music class/Drama club

Mr. Clay - History

Ms. Skyla - P.E./Coach

Prof. Oak - Physics

Mr. Drayden - Social Studies

* * *

**Extra Characters**

Cilan - Age: 19 Notes: Is Hilda's boyfriend in the beginning.

Chili - Age: 19 Notes: Mentioned. Possible appearance and/or cameo.

* * *

With our great principals,

Professor Cedric Juniper and

Professor Aurea Juniper (vice principals)

We hope this was of your essence.

You can enroll at the Juniper High School of Talents and Arts anytime! (Between semesters and breaks)

**~End of chapter 2~**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This were just the bios to introduce everyone. Stay tuned for more! (Next chapters will have shippings for real! ;D)**


	3. Actual Classes (not!)

**Ch. 3-Actual Classes (Not!)**

**I dedicate this story, from this chapter on, to my good friend Nicole Archer. If it weren't for her, I maybe would not have liked the idea of making a high school.**

**THANK YOU NICOLE! BFF!**

**Also, shippings begin from this chapter on. Although most of these are barely hints and some may be revealed/confirmed until chapter 12 or something. **

**Shippings in this chapter: Atyourservice, slight soulsilver, slight EthanxLyra, slight soulfulheart, and strong Twinleaf.**

**On with the story**

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

On Tuesday, we got to school very, VERY early due to Rosa's 5-am-alarm. Well, at least this gave me time to check my locker and hang out with my pals.

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine…" I sang quietly as I took my books out of my locker.

"Hey, whatcha singing?" asked a much-too-bubbly voice to confuse. I closed my locker and guess who was behind it? My Best Friend for Life, Bianca.

"Wait, secret hand-shake?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said. Our secret hand-shake consists of a side-five, a booty bump, and the last part,

"I'm sugar!" Bianca said with a hand on her hip and the other on her chest.

"And I'm spice!" I said in the same way. We laughed at the end. Made when we were eight, repeated for ten years, that's friendship.

"So, what were you singing?" my be-spectacled friend asked.

"Pocketful of sunshine; great song, it describes how I feel about myself," I replied.

"That's nice," she commented, "How's Cilan?" I pouted and crossed my arms,

"Well, my Honey-BooBoo hasn't texted me today. But he's fine." '_I hope,' _I thought_._

"Did someone call my name?" asked an unmistakable voice from behind. My eyes lit up.

"Cilan!" I squealed. I turned on my heel and ran up to my _boyfriend_. I hugged him and gave him a smooch on the lips.

"Hilda, not in front of your friends…" His cheeks tinted bright red.

"No worries honey, it's only Bianca," I said hugging him tighter.

"What about those other three girls?"

My eyes widened. Oh no. I mean, Bianca and Rosa already knew, but Lyra and Dawn? Dear Cresselia, they didn't even remotely have a clue! I quickly let go and turned on my heel. I gave the girls that signal that means "a little privacy please."

They quickly cleared out and I turned back to Cilan.

"So, whatcha doing here, babe?" I asked.

"Well first, I came to deliver this," he said holding out a black-and-white rose. I smiled as I took the de-horned rose into my hands. I stared at it in bewilderment since it was perfect. Its white petals were bleach white, and its other petals blacker than the night. I hugged him again and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you."

"Anything for my princess," he said as he kissed my forehead. I blushed. There was nothing sweeter than a rose. I was glad I had such a sweet guy for my boyfriend. Yet the moment of happiness didn't last long because I could hear my friends in the background saying, "Aww…" I sighed. Thanks for spoiling the moment ONCE AGAIN, girls.

I let go and faced Cilan.

"Guess what special day is going on this Thursday?" I asked sing-songy.

"A birthday? Oh, I know, a party?" he tried to guess dumbfounded. I giggled.

"No silly! Pocky Day! We're still up for baking, right?" My eyes glistened.

"Of course! Which reminds me of the other thing I came to say!" he said excitedly. "How would you like to assist to a karaoke party this Friday?"

"Heck yeah, I'd love to! Can I invite the group?"

"Depends, how many people is that?" I put a finger on my chin.

"Hmm… let's see. 8 boys plus one…two…4 girls and me… 13 people, including me," I replied.

"Sure, no prob. Then Friday it is, 'kay?"

"KK, goodbye kiss?" I asked. He turned bright red considering we barely showed this much affection in school grounds.

"Umm… I don't know, maybe it isn't such a good idea…" I stuck out my lower lip and batted my eyelashes. 3…2…1…

"Oh, okay," he gave in. Though when I thought goodbye kiss, I thought a simple smooch would be okay. But Cilan thought a little differently. He made me take a tango dip and kissed me for about three seconds. WTF was that?

I soon recovered my composure, but was still a little woozy. I was kinda dizzy when I said,

"Goodbye, hun." I took a seat on a bench but Dawn and Lyra bombarded me with questions.

"Is he your boyfriend, Hilda-chan?" Dawn asked.

"Yus. Cute, right?" I joked.

"Very," Lyra commented. "How long have you been dating?"

"About two years. Pocky Day is our anniversary." Suddenly a lightbulb lit up. I had an idea.

"You girls wanna meet his brothers?" I asked. Lyra's eyes lit up and she overexcitedly said,

"Brothers? Sure, I wanna meet them! Got pics?" And I immediately looked up a picture of the boys and me on my BB curve. I got it on-screen for them to see.

"This is me, Cilan, and his twin brothers, Chili and Cress," I said pointing to them respectively.

"That boy Chili is really cute. How old are they?" Lyra asked.

"19. They're the famous Striaton Triplets."

"Cool. When can we meet 'em?" Lyra asked.

"They're holding a karaoke party this Friday and you're all invited. But you have to bring the boys, because I told Cilan we were all going, so we have to be 13 or bust," I warned.

"Now, Rosa?" I said making her look up. "You have to invite your brother…"

"No duh," she said flatly.

"…And Hugh," I finished. This made her cheeks turn light pink. She gulped.

"Fine."

"Good girl. Yo, Lyra!"

"Yeah, yeah, Ethan and Silver, got it. No probs," she interrupted.

"AND," I smirked deviously. "Red." At this point, I swear, Lyra's face was redder than a tomato!

"Why do I have to invite him?! He's in your class anyway!" she yelled hysterically.

"Because we barely talk to each other! Besides, he's been in your region plenty of times, so I'm sure you've talked once or twice!" I kept my smirk. I know what I'm doing, matchmaking is my turf.

"F-fine! But still, why?" she whined.

"I'm sure we both know…" I winked. But Lyra just crossed her arms and, believe it or not, turned even redder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she pouted. I just chuckled. I knew this would happen. But you just wait till you see the disaster I release.

"Wait, shouldn't we be in class right now?" Dawn asked. My eyes widened.

"RUUUNNN!" I yelled.

And we all ran for our lives to get to our classrooms. Bianca, Dawn, and I ran into class A just before our homeroom English teacher, Ms. Cynthia, walked around the corner. Phew! Wonder how Rosa and Lyra are doing?

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

"Go, go, go!" I said pushing Rosa through the door. Barely 10 seconds after we took a seat, Professor Elm waltzed in.

"Morning, class. Sorry for the delay. Please open your chemistry books to page 219," he said.

"Where were you? I've been looking all over for ya!" Ethan whispered as he sat to my right.

"Long story," I puffed all out of breath. This was going to be a long day.

"So Lyra, why'd you come to class so late?" my friend Ethan insisted. I sweat dropped. Must he really be _that _protective and curious?

"Well, you see, I saw Bianca in the hallway before class, so I caught up to her with Dawn and Rosa-chan. I was about to say hi when I saw Hilda-chan kiss some dude, who just happened to be her boyfriend. Then I drilled her with some questions. Then…" I stopped to think. Should I tell him about the cute triplets? Yeah, I guess I should. He's my friend, he should understand.

'_It better not occur to you to tell Hibiki about Chili, Lyra! You don't know the chaos you'll unleash!' _Hilda warned me by aura. Ok, I guess I won't tell him then. What was up with that?

"And then what?" Ethan asked impatiently.

"…And then Hilda told us that her BF and his bros were holding a karaoke party this Friday and that the whole group is invited. Wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love to go! I love karaoke!" he said.

"Great, thanks Chibi!" I said.

"Why do you call me Chibi sometimes?" he asked. I just lately began calling him Chibi every once in a while.

"Oh, because your middle name, Hibiki, is spelled in a similar way as the word Chibi. Since it stuck by me, you're Chibi," I explained.

"Oh, I just thought it was because the name of that Pichu plushy I gave you is Chibi," he said blushing. Why the blush? It's just a plushy toy. Our parents made us exchange plushies on Valentine's Day since we were little, so all the plush toys I have are mostly because of that, but I donated most of them when I turned 13, and so did he. The only ones I kept were my Cleffa and Pichu plushies, Bossa and Chibi.

"That too. Gotta run, bye!" And I skipped off to invite my other friend. The redhead.

"Yo, Silv! I need to have a word with you, buster," I said as I approached the redhead as he leaned against the wall. Somehow, it became easier to talk to him rather than to talk to a boy I knew forever. It always felt like Beautiflies in my stomach or something.

He grumbled, "What do you want?" Yeesh! Clearly not a morning person.

"You've just been invited, along with the rest of my friends, to a karaoke party this Friday. Wanna come?" I asked.

"And just what makes you think I'm your 'friend'?" He asked evading my question. I turned red of anger since he always annoyed me like that.

"LISTEN, ARE YA GOING OR NOT? THAT'S ALL I NEED TO KNOW!" I yelled.

"Hmmph… Fine," he grumbled.

"No? Do you know how much this—Wait did you just say yes?" I asked surprised. He nodded but soon added,

"But don't push your luck. The last thing I need is for the guys to know a weakling like you invited me and that I accepted," he said. But I guess I got too excited when he accepted because, for Arceus knows why, I hugged him very tight and said,

"Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU SILVER! Thanks so much!" and I kissed his cheek before I left skipping.

* * *

_Silver's POV_

Did she just…kiss me? WTF was that for? I was so stunned that I stood there with my hand on my cheek for about 20 minutes.

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

Did I….just kiss Silver? WTF did I do that for? Oh, well, what's done is done. But my challenge ain't over yet.

_*Bell rings*_

Ugh, history with Mr. Clay. Can't the man use a normal, non-western accent like normal people? Give me a break, life.

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

Yay! Chemistry class with Professor Elm! This should be good. Wait, am I actually excited about getting to class? I must be getting sick or something. *Coughs*

"Are you okay, KariKari?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you, Barry. I think I'm just catching a cold that's all," I replied. But then I coughed and sneezed again, clearly not helping me.

"Here," he said pulling his jacket on my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said blushing slightly. "By the way, why do you always call me KariKari? Since we were little it's been your little custom."

Now he blushed. What the flip?

"Uh, well, you see, I remember always your middle name, Hikari, rather than your first name. It's stuck by me considering I-" he coughed,"like your middle name better." Aww... Wait, are we the only ones in the classroom, five minutes after the bell rang? What is wrong with these people? Awkward.

"Oh," my cheeks burned up a bit more now, "Then I guess I'll call you by your middle name sometime too. Jun... really suits you. Barry just sounds too rash."

"Hey!" he yelled. I laughed. He was too rash. No wonder.

I sat on top of a desk and looked down. I bit down hard on my lip. Why was it so difficult to just practically ask a guy out? Was it because he's been my friend since forever? Was it because I've never asked a guy out before? Darkrai, please help me!

"Barry?" I said making him look up.

"Listen, Hilda's invited everyone to this karaoke party on Friday, and I was hoping if you'd..." I kind of choked up. No, not come with me, he'd be coming with everyone in given case. Oh, what do I do?

"Sure, I'd like to go," he said simply. I looked up.

"Really?" Then I noticed his calm smile turned into a somewhat devious smirk.

"Yes," he said kissing my cheek. "Maybe it's time we had some fun." I turned quite red this time. I know he means no harm, but I do fear that this smirk means something truly devious.

"Oh, shut up," I said returning the peck on his cheek. He backed away a little and turned slightly pink.

"Alright." And he did shut up. But he took a seat right next to me on the table. Ok? What happened next I just couldn't stop. I leaned my head on his shoulder and held his hand. No, we're **not** together, well kind of, but it's not very clear. Even less after that surprise peck. What was up with that? Then before I could keep my calm any longer I saw a familiar figure peeking from the door.

"HILDA BLANCO, GET OVER HERE NOW!" I yelled. I stood up, but before I proceeded to scold Hilda I asked,

"So you're going, right? Friday." He nodded. "Good." And with that I stomped over to the red-handed brunette, grabbed her by the ear and draggged her out to the hallway.

"What the hell, Blanco? Were you watching the whole time?" I silently screamed. Classes in progress, not my fault.

"Nope, just until he said he'd go. Adorable, by the way. Good pick, Dee-chan," she whispered.

"Cut that out! Listen, I got him to go, so you can stop worrying about not being the full 13, got it? Also, please don't tell anyone. It ain't official yet, and even if it were, it doesn't mean I want to make it public," I said.

"Alright, whatever. I was like that back when I was 16. Crazy days. Now let's get back inside, lovebird," she said pushing me in.

"Wait. Royal promise you won't tell anyone?" I confirmed. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I, Hilda Touko Blanco ROYAL PROMISE not to tell a single soul," she swore. And we did the Royal Promise sign. Put to fingers to your forehead and let them go doing a peace sign. (Like saluting a veteran.)

We went back inside when something struck me.

"Hey, where is everybody else?" I curioused.

"Oh, we were hiding from Professor Elm down by the cafeteria until we found out there was a teacher's meeting. So Red is in the library studying for this supposed pop quiz from Oak, Cheren's in the bathroom and Hilbert and Bianca are still hiding," she said. "You guys didn't get the memo?" I shook my head and so did Barry. Looks like Bianca forgot to tell the whole class the news AGAIN. Even less to Barry, who's her cousin.

Hilda sighed. "Alright I believe ya. It's just that Bianca's been really distracted lately, mostly because of her crush on Hilbert. So I left the two of them alone. They're perfect for each other. Heck, they even share the same horrible music taste!" she laughed.

"What do you think the teachers are talking about?" Barry asked.

"Something like a field trip..." Hilda trailed off. "Must be what I suggested to Skyla!" She rubbed her hands but I sweat dropped.

"Shouldn't you have a little more respect towards the teachers?" I asked. She then burst out laughing! WTF?

"Pfft... No! I mean, I have all my given respects towards the professors and Cynthia. But the gym leaders? Puh-lease, I'm the Unova champion, for crying out loud! I'm practically their third boss after Alder and the principals," she boasted. My eye twitched. She wasn't kidding was she? I mean, Barry's the Sinnoh champ, and even he's not _that_ pompous! I guess that's just Hilda.

As Cheren entered the room, Hilda was quick to stand up.

"Oh, hi there, Cheren! I believe we got some business to discuss," she said slinging her arm around his shoulder.

"Don't bother. Like catching up on each other's lives is business," he said flatly.

"It is if you want to get a higher ranking as a gym leader~" she said all sing-songy. Cheren sighed.

"I'm listening." Ok, well that's a weird friendship. Moving on.

I walked back to the table where me and Barry were sitting at and I saw he had a goofy smirk plastered on his face.

"What're you looking at, ascot boy?" I jokingly asked.

"You _do_ notice that you're still wearing my jacket, right?" he said. I turned slightly pink again.

"Maybe," I said. And I pull him in for another peck. That's my little idiot.


	4. Lunch Time

**Ch. 4 Lunch Time! **

**Excuse me for skipping through most of the day. I can be like that. **

**Noticeable shipping hints: soulfulheart and sequel. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own pokemon or Lays potato chips. Let me check again... nope.**

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

At lunch (two classes + P.E. with Skyla later) I got a plain double cheeseburger and onion/cream Lays and sat down with the girls. Hilda poked her mashed potatoes and said,

"Lyra don't look now but..." she put mashed potatoes and her Salisbury steak inside a piece of bread, "Senior you need to invite at 2 o' clock."

I groaned as I stuffed my burger with potato chips.

"Why do I have to invite him?" I whined.

"Because you'd make a cute couple with my cousin," she mumbled with her head down.

"Huh? Wait a minute..." I turned around to see the small yet significant resemblance. I became enraged. "He's your COUSIN?! Then why don't you invite him?! I thought you said you barely talked!" Really?! Really, Blanco?! Out of all the boys, you chose the cutest in school? Why?!

"It's true, we barely talk," she said monotonously. Wow, she began to scare me. Any more monotone, and she'd be Konata Izumi from Lucky Star!

"WTF, Hilda? Why do you insist on matchmaking?" I asked. What kind of twisted world is this? I haven't even developed feelings for the guy and we're already paired up. At last, Hilda lifted her head with a devious smirk and said,

"Listen, Lyra Valentine, you are inviting my cousin or else I'll tell Hibiki why you REALLY call him Chibi." I sweatdropped and turned light pink.

"Uhh... You guys know I call him Chibi because of his middle name right?" I asked. Hilda and Rosa just whistled and Bianca and Dawn nodded sincerely. I sighed. I know Hilda isn't capable, she's too soft, but I gave in and took a remorseful bite of my cheeseburger.

"Fine," I said with my mouth full. But before I invited Red, something struck me. "Wait..." I said as I swallowed. "Why do you call Ethan by his middle name?" Hilda swallowed her mashed potato-Salisbury steak-sandwich and replied,

"Well, before you enrolled here two years ago, Ethan, if you prefer, and I were in the same class and were good friends. You could say we were as inseparable as Bianca and me! Right, Dawn?" She nodded.

"Yeah! These two were like two peas in a pod of friendship! It's like they knew each other forever!" Dawn seconded.

"That was until he got held back and I moved on to class B. That's where you come in. It seemed to lighten him up a bit."

"Oh. Well, I guess it's time," I said getting up.

"Wait. I'll invite him. He's my cousin, after all," Hilda said getting up herself.

"You'd do that for me?" My eyes glistened. She nodded.

"I'll do you the favor, but just this once! So make sure, do you _really_ want me to invite him?" she confirmed. I nodded.

"Great!" Hilda said. She plopped back down and started to scribble on a notepad. She got up and said,

"Be right back." And she left.

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

Poor, Lyra doesn't know what she got herself into! I was going to invite my cousin, yes, but just not directly. I'll explain the mess. I know my cousin Red really likes Lyra, Ethan has some feelings for her too, and Silver, well, he should. So the note will make Red think **Lyra's** inviting him, and not me. See what I did there? They won't suspect a thing. The note reads:

_Hiya, Cuz!_

_Listen, Lyra wanted to invite you to this awesome karaoke party this Friday._

_But she's too chicken._

_So here ya go._

_Remember to thank her later!_

_Your cousin,_

_Hilda._

I know, I know, it's already bad enough. But my cousin has a small twinge of dense in his system so it's bound to work. I got over to his table and greeted him with the brightest of devilish smiles.

"Heyo, cousin. Listen a little someone sent you this note. Later!" And I left. Easy enough for this meddling cupid.

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

"Did ya invite him?" I asked anxiously. It was nice to get it over with, even if I didn't do any of the work myself.

"Yeap," Hilda replied. And we all continued eating in peace. Well, except for Rose-chan. She kept looking at Hilda suspiciously.

* * *

_Rosa's POV_

After lunch I began suspecting Hilda's unconvincing "Yeap." So I looked for her in the hallway near her locker and sure enough, there she was.

"What did you put in that note?" I asked.

"Pffft... What are you talking about?" she bluffed stuffing her books in her locker.

"I mean, that I demand to know what you scribbled on that note because whatever it was, it seemed like a plan of yours that may not turn out quite so nicely for Lyra. If so I beg of you, please tell me what the flip was in that note you delivered to Red," I said.

"Well if you beg," she closed her locker. "Listen, all you need to know is that Red will think Lyra wanted to invite him through that note. I'm making them both a favor. I could do the same for you..." she nudged me in the elbow. I sweatdropped.

"No need to do that," I replied.

"Speak of the devil, did you invite him yet?" she asked.

"Ugh, no. After school. I'm still sorta nervous," I said.

"Suit yourself. And if you're still not chilled out by then, read this paper. Your worries will fade." And as fast as I arrived, Hilda-chan left. I decided to read the paper out loud.

"Hamsters never lie." What the flip? Seriously, I'm beginning to think every one of Hilda's "chill out" papers come from fortune cookies.

* * *

_After school~_

I breathed deep. I know he's my best friend, but something from all this just seemed too awkward.

"Yo, Hugh! Can I speak to you for a moment?" I called out to him.

"Sure, whazzup?"

I took a step back and another deep breath. "Listen, Hilda's invited everyone to this karaoke party Friday, and I was hoping you'd like to come... Will ya?" Dang, that "will ya" was a little desperate. Ouch.

"Sure. Where can I get more info?" he agreed.

"Hilda. All info's on Hilda. But I can text you the deets, if you want," I said now more profesionally. I am the second-in-charge group messenger. The first is Hilda and the third is Bianca.

"Sounds good to me. See ya there," he said.

"Yeah, see ya, champ." And I patted him on the back. Phew! Glad that's over.

* * *

_Lyra's POV (again)_

"Thanks for inviting me Lyra, I will go," Red said as he left towards his bike. Dafuq? But I didn't... Hold on a second. Hilda!

_ 'You call by aura?'_ Hilda asked by aura.

_'Yes, Aho. What the heck did you write in that note? Because your cousin just thanked **me **for inviting him! Mind__ explaining?'_ I raged. But on the bright side, this aura thing's kinda fun! I could get used to this.

_'Ok, first, I am not a dumbass. So you better watch that tongue, err, brain, young lady!' _I nodded. _'Second of all, I only wrote you're too chicken to invite him in person. But I never wrote that he should thank you! (Ok, maybe I did) Happy now?'_ she asked. I sighed.

_ 'I guess. Thanks.'_

_'Good. Buh-bye!'_

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

"Hey Rosa, did you invite your brother?" I asked.

"Text. Bianca, Cheren, and Hilbert?" she asked back.

"Text," I replied. "Too lazy to do it in person."

"Cool, is there anyone else to invite?" Rosa asked. No one can be left behind. My mom already hired the small party bus!

"Let's see. You're don, Dawn's done, Lyra's done, I texted and they texted back... Nope, we finished. Are you gonna sing? If so, what will you sing? And with whom?" I curioused.

"No way! You can go group?"

"Yus, up to 3 people groups. Now hurry it up and tell what you're singing!" I became antsy.

"Hmmm... Then I guess I'll sing with my brother," she stated. I let my head droop then and there. Really? With her brother? I mean, I know karaoke parties are supposed to be fun, but going with your siblings is kinda lame.

"Ever heard of the song Awkward Master by San Cisco?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a good song. You're singing that funny duet with your brother? Why?" I asked.

"Because ever since we first heard that song, we both loved it. We both know each other's parts and verses, so when we duet it it's always very funny. It's our sibling song. Can't siblings have a song?"

"I just never thought it that way before..." I said.

"Oh, alright. What're you singing, Hilda-chan?"

"Surprise song, sorry," I said.

"You don't know yet, right?" she sighed.

"Yeah..." I drooped my head even lower in shame.

* * *

**Hello! As you can see, this is all before the party. The next three chapters will be about the party. But do NOT ask me what Hilda and Cilan did on Thursday. That's a little secret...;D**

**Hilda: We did WHAT now?**

**Oh darling, not like that. I meant little private couples' stuff... Like kissy timez... ;)**

**Hilda: *blushes* Umm... ok... I better go. *Leaves awkwardly***

**Great! Now please Comment, Rate, and Follow so you can get more of the awesome scoop in these teens' lives.**

**Whole PHS cast: Bye!**


	5. Karaoke! Part 1

**Chapter 5: Karaoke! Part 1**

**I want to begin by apologizing for not updating sooner. Because in my notebook, I'm ready to start chapter NINE and I was lacking willpower to upload on my freetime. So tonight, I'm home alone because my parents and my sister are at the funeral of a cousin all night. T_T On the bright side, they may be coming near around 1 am or so, so I have till 10:30 tonight to finish chapter 5! (At least.) Now random pokemon character, will you do the honors?**

**Pryce: Mayu does not own pokemon.**

**Thank you Pryce. Now enjoy!**

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

"Where are they?" Lyra asked checking her watch for the umpteenth time. "It's already 5:35!"

"Oh, Lyra, you can't expect them to be here on time! They're boys!" Bianca laughed.

"Hey!" Cheren fumed. He was the only boy with us waiting for my mom at the front campus. As for the rest, well…Let's just say that they're (ironically) still getting dressed.

"Hey Cheren, how come you didn't change?" I curiosed. He used to have SOME kind of "style" (if it could even be called such hierarchy) two years ago. I found that rather cute—

Um, hell no.

"I've no need to change my attire, Hilda. I'm not singing," he said flatly.

"Awww… What a shame," I said. Until I grabbed his tie menacingly. "But you're still helping us with the surprise, buster." I said as a dark aura surrounded me.

"We're here," Red said from behind, snapping me out of trance.

And suddenly I knew why the boys had taken so long in their dorms.

Red dressed a white t-shirt, a black vest ripped at the bottom, a red tie, black jeans, and red converses. FINALLY he decides to pay attention to my fashion tips! Hilbert wore a black t-shirt, his hat, and blue-jeans. Barry wore a bright orange leather jacket, white t-shirt, a neon green belt, blue-jeans, and neon green Nikes. Ethan wore a golden-yellow jacket with black stripes that went up to his elbows, a dark grey t-shirt with a tie imprint, tan khakis with a yellow and black patterned belt, and gold-yellow converses. Silver wore a dark gray baggy sweatshirt and dark blue jeans, kinda like a gangster, while Nate and Hugh stayed the same as usual.

I was so amazed that I made them a tad embarrassed of me.

"Hoo-wee! You guys look hawt! Looks like someone's ready to party!" I exclaimed making them sweat drop and flush their faces. "Oh, there's my mom!" I said waving my arm so she could see in the darkness. In front of us was parked a cool party bus with my mom as a driver.

"What's your mom doing in the bus?" Lyra asked.

"She works at a party bus rental from Fridays to Saturdays," I said.

"But doesn't she work at the Rage Candy Bar factory?" Dawn asked concerned.

"Yes, but this is a part-time job. Enough chit-chat! Ya going or not?" I asked.

"Let's kick it!" the boys said simultaneously. And we all boarded the bus.

* * *

_Rosa's POV_

Wow, that is one ROCKING party bus. It had a curved leather seat that took up most of the bus, hot pink carpeting, and a leather five-person seat facing us. Pretty much all of us sat at the curved seat, except for Hilda, Cheren, Dawn, Barry, and Lyra. They sat at the seat facing us. They all kept talking about some surprise song. I smell on of Hilda's schemes!

* * *

_Back to Hilda's POV_

So after like 20 minutes of riding the awesome party bus and listening to songs like "Give Me Everything" and "Five Fingers To The Face", we arrived at Castelia city in front of our building.

You know those buildings where you can rent a floor for parties and such? Well it was sorta like that, except that it was a whole third floor transformed into a Karaoke café called "The Singing Jigglypuff." Wow, the boys really out did themselves at renting the place and catering. All the girls reserved a table for themselves and Barry, since Dawn won't leave his side, and all the boys reserved a table for themselves, except for Cheren, who sat with Lyra and me. Yet we weren't the only ones present, because the triplets invited absolutely EVERYONE we know. The Elite Four, the gym leaders, old AND new, Cynthia, Alder, even BOTH Professor Junipers! And even Fennel was here! But it didn't end there. Guess who was the Dj? Elesa. Out of all people, they chose THE Elesa. I don't know how they knew that she used to be Dj, but they did and they got her to be here. So all the teachers were here, even Prof. Oak and Elm! How the heck did they know about this? Well, the point is that the boys invited pretty much everyone of prestige to this party, including Emmet and Ingo. I love those guys! Once I spotted them, I gave them a flying kiss and a wink. And guess what? They both turned bright red! Hahaha! It was hilarious. You should've seen their _faces_! Priceless.

Once Chili got our orders, Cilan got up on stage.

"Hi! I'm Cilan, former Striaton leader, and one of your triplet hosts tonight. And welcome to our Karaoke Party!" Everyone clapped and cheered. Wooo! Love ya honey!

"First person to sing tonight. You know her, you'll love her! She's here to bring on the thunder! HILDA BLANCO!"

I got on stage and the music for "Pockteful of Sunshine" began playing. I saw the screen, but I didn't need it. I know this whole song like the palm of my hand. I began singing.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, _

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine, Oh, woah. _I winked at Cilan and he blushed.

_Do what you you want but you're never gonna break me, _

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me,oh, woah._

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, _

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine, Oh, woah._

_Wish that you could but you ain't gonna own me,_

_Do anything you can to control me oh, no. _I winked at the crowd. They all know me. I'm untamable. Period. I took in a deep breath before singing the chorus.

_Take me away,_

_A secret place,_

_A sweet escape,_

_Take me away._

_Take me away,_

_To better days,_

_Take me away,_

_A hiding place._

I closed my eyes and smiled.

_There's a place that I go that nobody knows,_

_Where the rivers flow, and I call it home_

_And there's no more lies,_

_And the darkness is light,_

_And nobody cries there's only butterflies…. _I opened my eyes and grinned.

_Take me away,_

_A secret place,_

_A sweet escape,_

_Take me away._

_Take me away,_

_To better days,_

_Take me away,_

_A hiding place._

_Take me away,_

_A secret place,_

_A sweet escape,_

_Take me away._

_Take me away,_

_To better days,_

_Take me away,_

_A hiding place._

I love that chorus, it's just how I feel about Cilan. I want to escape the world and have better days with him than my sappy life.

_The sun is on my side,_

_Takes me for a ride,_

_I smile up to the sky,_

_I know I'll be alright._

_The sun is on my side,_

_Takes me for a ride,_

_I smile up to the sky,_

_I know I'll be alright._

Cheers and claps came from the room. It felt good to release this feeling at last.

As Cilan got up the stage, I pecked his cheeks and whispered in his ear, "Thank you." He blushed again deeply and said,

"Let's give it up for Hilda!" And more claps came from my friends.

_"Now that we're in a good mood, let's hear or next group!"_

**~End of part one~**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Karaoke!-Part 1. Be on the look out for part two: Love Songs.**

**Whole PHS cast: Stay tuned 'till next time!**


	6. Karaoke! pt 2 - Love Songs

**Chapter 6: Karaoke!-Love songs.**  
**Welcome back! Excuse me for the tardy here. I had to write this chapter ALONE in parts because it was the longest. (I mean 3 almost complete songs, with the time I take typing? No effing way I'm finishing in one day.) Now Random pokemon character, will you do the honors?**  
**Falkner: Mayu does not own pokemon or the songs sang at the party.**  
**Thank you dearie. *kisses him lightly on the lips***  
**Falkner: *blushes* um... you're welcome...*leaves***  
**What? I have a crush on a lot of male gym leaders! I can't dream? Whatever.**  
**On to the story.**

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

Woo! Hilda's on fire tonight!  
I wonder who's next?  
"Our next group is..." UGh, hurry up Cilan! I'm not getting any younger here! "Red, Ethan, and Silver!"  
"What?!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me. "Sorry." WTF? The boys? I mean, I know Ethan, he will sing ANYTHING in karaoke. (Even rihanna solos!) But Red and Silver? AND SILVER? What the flip, man? Random.

The three boys got up on stage and made a special dedication.

"To Lyra," Red said winking. I gulped and my face flushed. So I sank in my seat.  
"To Lyra," Ethan said grinning. I had no troubles with him, he always dedicates fun songs to me.  
"...To Lyra," Silver grumbled. And I died. Silver even had the decency to grumble! This can't be right. No good will come from this.  
The music for "Glad You Came" began playing.

_(Red) The sun goes down, the stars come out,_  
_And all that counts, is here and now,_  
_My universe will never be the same,_  
_I'm glad you came..._  
And the music solo came. I'm beginning to hate this song.  
_(Red) You cast a spell on me, spell on me,_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me,_  
_And I decide that you look well on me, well on me,_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me,_  
_Turn the lights out now, now I take you by the hand._  
_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can,_  
_Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away._  
_Away from us so stay. Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came._  
_(All) The sun goes down, the stars come out,_  
_And all that counts is here and now,_  
_My universe will never be the same._  
_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._  
Then Silver took over.  
_(Silver) You cast a spell on me, spell on me,_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me,_  
_And I decide that you look well on me, well on me,_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me._  
_(Ethan)Turn the lights out now, now I take you by the hand._  
_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can,_  
_Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away._  
_Away from us so stay. Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came._  
_(All) The sun goes down, the stars come out,_  
_And all that counts is here and now,_  
_My universe will never be the same._  
_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._  
_(Silver) The sun goes down, the stars come out,_  
_And all that counts is here and now,_  
_My universe will never be the same.I'm glad you came,_  
_I'm glad you came..._

Hoots and claps even louder than Hilda's performance came from everyone in the room.  
That is, everyone except me. I just sat there paralyzed in awe. It may have been very vague, but it felt like a love confession if I didn't know better. Good grief! I felt very faint in surprise.  
"Lyra, are you okay? You look very pale?" Ethan worried kneeling by my side. When did he get here?  
"No, I'm ok, thanks Ethan. I just feel a little woozy..." I said.  
"Let's get you some fresh air," he said. And before I could protest or notice, he was already carrying me bridal style towards the balcony. He set me down on a bench and he sat next to me.  
"Here, have some water," he said handing me a cup of water."The compressed air from the crowd must've suffocated you. But with this water and a little air, you'll feel a whole lot better," he spoke to himself. Oh, Ethan, always the doctor. But I do have to say that after downing thecup of water I felt much better. Enough to speak.  
"What was that all about?" I asked.  
"You know I love karaoke, why else would I sing?" he replied.  
"I know you, but what about Red and Silver?" I demanded.  
"Oh, them," he said flatly. "Red asked me if I wanted to go group, so I was a like, sure, and I don't know how, but he got Silver to sing. Although I'm not quite sure what motivated the little guy." For the first time ever I felt relieved my childhood friend was that dense. I sighed.  
"Well, we better head inside," I said. Just in time too. Dawn was about to sing!

* * *

_Dawn's POV_  
I'd arranged my hair in a ponytail and had taken off my scarf and my beanie.  
I really wanted to sing another duet with Barry, but he insisted and come to think of it, it was a lot better than the one I had in mind.  
We got on-stage and Barry began singing "Two is better than one".

_(Barry) I remember what you wore on our first day,_  
_You came into my life and I thought hey,_  
_You know, this girl is something._  
_'Cause everything you do in words you say,_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away,_  
_And now I'm left with nothing._  
And then I joined in.  
_(Both) So maybe it's true,_  
_That I can't live without you,_  
_And maybe two is better than one._  
_There's so much time,_  
_To figure out the best of my life,_  
_And you've already got me coming undone,_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one._  
_(Me (Dawn)) I remember every look upon your face._  
_(Barry) The way you roll your eyes,_  
_The way you taste,_  
_You make it hard for breathing._

I blushed. I'm not sure if taste was a word Barry would use to describe me.

_(Me) 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,_  
_I think of you and everything's okay,_  
_I'm finally now believing_  
_(Both) So maybe it's true,_  
_That I can't live without you,_  
_And maybe two is better than one._  
_There's so much time,_  
_To figure out the best of my life,_  
_And you've already got me coming undone,_  
_And I'm thinking..._  
_True, I can't live without you._  
_'Cause baby, two is better than one._  
_There's so much time, to figure out the best of my life._  
_But I've figured out that all is said and done,_  
_'Cause baby two is better than one._  
_Two is better than one._

Claps and cheers more thunderous than the last escaped our crowd. Although all our classmates chanted:  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I blushed. We're not EXACTLY together per se, but that doesn't mean we should kiss. Does it? I turned to Barry and whispered,  
"Should we?" In my insides I screamed "HELL NO!" But very deep inside I mumbled "PLease." Why am I so contradicting?  
And before I could protest, he took me in his arms like a tango dip and kissed me. Call me cliche, but it felt like fireworks exploding. I couldn't hear the audience anymore. My first kiss. Although it was a pretty short, I enjoyed it. Once our lips parted, I could hear again. He balanced me up to my feet and helped me off the stage to regain my composure. Except that instead of leading me back to the table, he led me tothe balcony and sat me down on a bench. I must say, I did need to sit down, because my legs were trembling like jelly!  
Barry looked out to the city with a somewhat remorseful look. We stood there saying nothing for like 10 minutes (while the other guests sang. I swear, I could hear Emmet and Ingo singing the Gangnam Style IN KOREAN!) in an awkward silence. He finally broke the silence by saying,  
"I'm sorry."  
"What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed.  
"I'm sorry for kissing you. I just got so carried away and... ugh," he groaned and clenched his fists. Fists ready to punch their owner. I stood up and placed my hand on top of his fists to make them loosen.  
"It's okay. I didn't mind getting my first kiss from you," I admitted.  
"You too?" He asked. I nodded.  
"I admit, I really didn't know how to react. But I'm glad that its owner was you," I continued. He looked off to the distance again.  
"So, does this mean...?" he asked. I laced my fingers neatly in his.  
"I guess it does," I said kissing his cheek. "I guess it does. Let's go in now, KK?"  
He nodded. When we walked in, we held each other's hands. And as I passed Hilda's table, she gave me a wink and a thumbs up. When I got to my table with the girls, they all just gave me a thumbs up.  
"About time you showed up, Dee-chan," Rosa said.  
"Yeah, you missed Emmet and Ingo singing the Gangnam style! In korean!" Bianca laughed.

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

Finally! Dee-chan and Barry are FINALLY together! They drove me nuts! I wonder who's singing next?  
"Please welcome to the stage, singing a fragment of Teenage Dream, Miss Bianca Martin!" I spit out my drink.  
"Ugh, this iced tea lacks sugar," I said. Anyway, where was I? Oh, right. WTF? Bianca? I mean, she has the most angelical voice, but she doesn't sing in public! Why would she- Oh, I get it. She's singing for Hilbert! And what better song than Teenage Dream? She's been singing that stupid tune for a week's worth of my time! Go for it Martin! Woo!  
_(Bianca) You think I'm pretty without any makeup on,_  
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong._  
_I know you get me, so I letmy walls come down, down._

I began to remember that time in the middle school dance when we were 11. (Well, Cheren was 12 but nobody cares) I was happy dancing with my date (no need to know who it was, it was some random fanboy.) until I spotted Bianca running out of the gym because her date was dancing with another girl, when he'd told her he had a family thing. Then I talked Hilbert into going after her. He found her crying on the floor near the school entrance, her face had streams of makeup running. Bianca was also sad that it was her first time wearing makeup and that it was all going to waste. But Hilbert cleaned her up and told her that she looked best without makeup. They danced together for the rest of the night since he didn't have a date. Sweet times.

_(Bianca) Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,_  
_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

That was true, Bianca was a total trainwreck when it came to boys before Hilbert moved to Nuvema. Good thing I took her under my wing when we were little. Because Bianca wasn't always the sweet rainbow-marshmellow she is now towards boys.

_(Bianca) Let's go all the way tonight,_  
_No regrets, just love._  
_We can dance until we die,_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever._  
_You make me feel like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on._  
_I can't sleep,_  
_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._  
_My heart stops when you look at me,_  
_Just one touch, and baby I believe,_  
_This is real, let's run away don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back._  
And the fragment ended there. No, it doesn't depend on pay, it depends on how much you want to sing. Everyone clapped and she just smiled bright. Bianca bowed and curtsied off the stage.  
"And... send," I said.  
"Who did you text?" Lyra asked me.  
"Bianca. Just wait to see her reaction," I told her.

* * *

_Bianca's POV_

*cell phone rings* Huh? A text? From Hilda-chan? Okay...?

_Hey there, B!_  
_So... Is that how you feel about Hilbert?_  
_How cute!_  
_xoxo,_  
_Hilda._

I turned light pink.

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

"She turned light pink! hahahahah!" I laughed along with Lyra. But Cheren just sat there staring at us like we were freaks. Yes we are freaks, got a problem with that?  
I knew this would happen. Oh, Bianca. Who's singing now?  
~~End of Part 2~~

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! (not!)**  
**Whitney: I hear you kissed Falkner. Why?**  
**Me: Oh, darling. Yes it is true. Because he's cute. But no worries, your boyrfriend Bugsy will never appear on here.**  
**Whitney: *blushes* Um, he's not my boyfriend.**  
**Me: Of COURSE not! (He totally is, don't deny it sissy girl.)**  
**Whitney: What was that last part?**  
**Me: That if you don't leave now, I WILL invite Bugsy and torture him worse than you can ever imagine. *shoots evil look and maniacal cackle***  
**Whitney: Ok... Bye! *zooms***  
**Now that that is taken care of, stay tuned for chapter 7: Karaoke! Sweatdrops and Surprises.**  
**Whole PHS cast (except for Silver): See ya next time!**  
**Me: Silver, do you want me to use my bloodbending to make you kiss Lyra?**  
**Sliver: *gulps* (She knows bloodbending? HOLY SHIT. 0.0) ...No.**  
**Me: Then say good bye to the good kids.**  
**Silver: Good bye.**  
**Me: Good boy. Until next time, on Pokemon High School!**


	7. Karaoke! pt 3-Sweatdrops and Surprises

**Welcome Bach! (*snicker* I still remember when my music teacher did that the first day of class.)**

**Mr. Helgerman: I still do!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Now, I had to cut Rosa's and Nate's song because the lyrics are hard to type. You can search it yourself if you 's Awkward Master by San Cisco. But we'll just start when the song ends and everybody's all like: o.0. Okay? Random pokemon character, will you do the honors?**

**Lt. Surge: Mayu does not own pokemon nor the mashup featured. Mashup is made by SmadaLeinad.**

**Thanks, Surge. *hugs him tightly***

**Lt. Surge: No prob, kiddo. *pets head* *leaves***

**Me: *giggles, blushes* Bye, Lt. Hotshot!**

**Lt. Surge: What was that?**

**Me: *face flushes* Nothing.**

**Lt. Surge: *leaves***

**What? He's ****_electrifying_****! Ba Dum Tss. On with the story.**

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

After Rosa and Nate finished their "performance", I swear, EVERYONE, except me, was sweatdropping anime style (How embarrassing. All the gym leaders, the elite four, Emmet and Ingo, and no one was clapping). Wow. Clearly they've never heard an indie-pop song in their life.

After a full minute of hesitation, I began clapping and soon everyone else followed, but not quite as loud as any previous claps. The brothers just sweatdropped themselves and walked off the stage before anyone threw any tomatoes. Not that it was that bad.

That's when Cilan stepped on-stage and I nudged Cheren to go speak to the Dj. I gave Dawn and Barry a signal to get ready.

"Well I guess that's it for this karaoke party, Cilan said. But I stepped up with Lyra to the stage and took his microphone.

"Actually, this is not over yet, folks!" And Dawn and Barry stepped up too. Seeing my Bf's face, I pulled the mic away and whispered, _"I got this, honey."_ So Cilan left and Chili threw us five microphones while giving us a thumbs up signal as Cheren sat down.

What? He's in on it too. Chili is just as prankster as I am. We both bring out the thunder, which is why we're good in-laws.

"We've found a special mashup to end this party," Lyra said.

"Yeah, it's called 'Moves like Gangnam Starships'. Hit it, Elesa," I said. Then the music started playing. **(A/N: I suggest you look for the song and listen to it while reading. Hilda's singing the gangnam style in parenthesis and w/o parenthesis.)**

_(Oppa Gangnam Style. Gangnam style.)_

_(Barry) Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right,_

_Then aim for my heart, if you fee like,_

_Then take me away, I'll make it okay, I swear I'll behave._

_You wanted control, so we waited,_

_I'll put on a show, now I'll make it,_

_you say Imma kid, my ego is big, I don't give a sh-._

_And it goes like this, take me by the tongue and I'll know you, _

_kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you_

_all the moves like jagger, I got the moves like jagger,_

_I got the moooooves like jagger (like jagger, like jagger, like jagger, like jagger, like jagger like jagger.)_

_(Dawn) We're higher than a motherf***a._

_(Hilda) Gangnam style, oop, oop, oop, oop._

_(Dawn) We're higher than a motherf***a._

_(Hilda) Gangnam style, oop, oop, oop, oop._

_(Dawn) We're higher than a motherf***a._

_(Hilda) Gangnam style, oop, oop, oop, oop._

_(I got the mooooooves like jagger.)_

_(Dawn) We're higher than a motherf***a._

_(Hilda) Gangnam style, oop, oop, oop, oop._

_(I got the mooooooves like jagger.)_

_(Dawn) We're higher than a motherf***a._

_(Dawn) Jump in my hooptie-hooptie-hoop. I own that._

_And I ain't paying my rent this month, I'll owe that._

_But check who you want, or check who you like,_

_Dance all night there's no end in sight,_

_Twinkle twinkle little star._

_Everybody lemme hear ya say break, break, break,_

_Now spend all your 'cause you ain't paid me,_

_Ya think you're a G, you a g-g-g?_

_My name's HikaHika, you can call me Dee-Dee._

_Get on the floor, floor, like it's your last chance,_

_If you want more, more, then here I am._

_Starships were meant to fly,_

_hands up, and touch the sky,_

_Can't stop, 'coz we're so high,_

_let's do this one more time._

_Oh, starships, were meant to fly,_

_hands up, and touch the sky,_

_Let's do this one last time._

_Can't stop, we're higher than a motherf***a._

_(Higher than a, higher than a, higher than a, higher than a, higher than a, higher than a, higher than a.)_

_(Hilda) Oppa gangnam style, oop, oop, oop, oop._

_Gangnam style, oop, oop, oop, oop. Oppa gangnam style._

_Heeeeeeyyy, sexy lady, oop, oop, oop, oop, oppa gangnam style._

_Heeeeeeyyy, sexy lady, oop, oop, oop, oop, oppa gangnam style._

_He-e-e-e-ey._

_(Lyra) You wanna know how to make me smile,_

_Take control own me just for the night._

_But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it._

_Nobody else can see this, Hey hey heeey!_

_(Barry) And it goes like this, take me by the tongue and I'll know you, _

_kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you_

_all the moves like jagger, I got the moves like jagger,_

_I got the mooooooves like jagger._

_I don't need to try to control you,_

_look into my eyes and I'll own you with the moves like jagger,_

_I got the moves like jagger, I got the moooooooves like jagger._

_(Dawn) Starships were meant to fly,_

_hands up, and touch the sky,_

_Can't stop, 'coz we're so high,_

_let's do this one more time._

_Oh, starships, were meant to fly,_

_hands up, and touch the sky,_

_Let's do this one last time._

_Can't stop, we're higher than a motherf***a._

_(Barry) I got the moooooooves like jagger._

_(Gangnam style, oop, oop, oop, oop.) _

_(Barry) I got the moooooooves like jagger._

_(Gangnam style, oop, oop, oop, oop.) _

_(Hilda) Oppa gangnam style, oop, oop, oop, oop._

_Gangnam style, oop, oop, oop, oop. Oppa gangnam style._

_Heeeeeeyyy, sexy lady, oop, oop, oop, oop, oppa gangnam style._

_Heeeeeeyyy, sexy lady, oop, oop, oop, oop, oppa gangnam style._

_He-e-e-e-ey. Oppa gangnam style._

Everyone clapped wildly. Barry pulled Dawn in for a smooch. So did I with Cilan. Everyone clapped louder. I guess it was because of the public affection. After Cilan stopped blushing, I handed him a microphone.

"Okay, that's it for tonight, folks! Let's give it up for tonight's singers!" Another endless cascade of applauds drowned us. I had fun tonight. Now for the sleepover at my house.

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

We were in Hilda's mom's minivan, driving towards their house in Nuvema town for a sleepover.

"So, did you girls enjoy the party?" Mrs. Blanco asked.

"Yeah, thanks for driving us," I said.

"Anytime, kiddos," she replied.

"I think Dee-chan had the most fun of all," Lyra teased nudging me with her elbow.

"And why is that?" Mrs. Blanco asked looking at me through the rearview mirror. My face flushed red.

"Well, you see, I got my first kiss and my first boyfriend tonight," I said.

Then all the girls cried out, "FINALLY!"

"Why finally?" Wow, Mrs. Blanco, you're getting WAY interested in this.

"Because, mom," Hilda replied,"It was clearer than a solosis they belonged together! Do you know how much we've waited this, Dee-chan?"

"You guys already knew?" I gulped reddening more by the second.

"Of course we knew!" Bianca cried out. "Why do you think Hilda never tried any schemes?"

"It was just too sweet to help you guys out, which is why we stopped Hilda from trying any tricks," Rosa added.

"Oh," I replied. "Thanks you guys." Suddenly the redness faded away. There was no need to blush anymore. I have the best boyfriend in the world and the most rocking BFF's.

"Well I'm glad you girls enjoyed yourselves," Mrs. Blanco said. "Parenthesis, Hilda, how's Cilan?"

"For the umpteenth time TODAY, he's alright mom. He breaths, he eats, he cooks, he's fine," Hilda fumed. We all tried to stifle a laugh.

"What? I can't worry about my only daughter's first boyfriend?"

"YEAH, but can you ask like once or twice a WEEK? It's been two years and you haven't changed!" Hilda fumed. The two argued like good mother and daughter until we got to our destination. And guess what? Hilda won.

As we got off the car, I asked Bianca,

"Why are they always like this?"

"I dunno. But at least it's never gotten serious," she replied. I sighed. This was gonna be a LONG weekend.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Yeah, Hilda and Mrs. Blanco are ALWAYS like that. But they're being good mother and daughter. I wish I were like that with my mom. But it wouldn't end pretty, so I guess I'll avoid it. *cell phone rings* Excuse me.**

**Whitney (over the phone): You hugged Surge? What the hell is wrong with you?!**

**Me: What the hell is wrong with you?! You have the best boyfriend in the world and you worry about MY messed up love life? That's pretty sissy if you ask me, incredibly pretty girl.**

**Whitney: I already told you that he's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!**

**Bugsy (over the phone): I'm not? :(**

**Whitney: Oh, honey, of course you are! Why do you think we went on a ton of dates?**

**Me: HAH! Take THAT sissy girl! Look at what you've done! You should be ASHAMED of yourself! *hangs up***

**Excuse me, I just never really liked Whitney that much. She's just too sissy for me to handle. I mean, even her gym leader title is sissy. "The Incredibly Pretty Girl." Seriously, what is up with that? I mean, come ON! Nintendo really could've made an effort on making a better title. I bet this is what happened.**

**Person making the gym leaders: How about we make this one "the incredibly pretty girl"?**

**Smart and clever person: HELL NO. We should really make an effort.**

**Stupid person that agrees with the gym leader maker: Why should we make an effort? These games ALREADY shit money. And besides, it's barely our second generation. It's not like we'll make any remakes, right?**

**Smart and clever person 2: Yes. Which is why we should make a bigger effort. Chuck, what're you doing with that computer?**

**Chuck dude: *sends title of incredibly pretty girl to the manufacturer* ...Nothing.**

**I'm pretty sure this is what happened. Oh well, until next time!**

**Whole PHS cast: Bye!**

**(PS: Be thankful that at least I could upload.)**


	8. Another Monday (Darn)

**Hello! The shipping in this chappy is soulfulheart and I prove that there is no heartsoulshipping, just a brotherly love. Anyway, remember that last fight I had with Whitney in the last chapter? Yeah? Well, we made up. Unfortunately, she's still a sissy brit.**

**Whitney: What did you call me?**

**Me: A sissy brit. And don't deny it; it's far more than true.**

**Whitney: *pouts* whatever. *sulks***

**See? That's what I'm talking about! She's too sissy!**

**Random pokemon character, will you do the honors?**

**Red: Mayu does not own pokemon, blackberry phones, iPhones, Ray-Ban sunglasses, or the app WhatsApp.**

**Thanks champ, on with the—**

**Red: Wait, I'm not getting a kiss or something?**

**Me: Of course not! How dare you cheat on Lyra? *lands cold bitchslap***

**Red: Ow…..**

**As I was saying, on with the story. (And off with the bloody red queen!)**

**Red: What the hell?...**

**Me: *lands another bitchslap***

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

"Wake up, Dee-Chan!" I said shaking Dawn to wake up. No response. I groaned.

"There's gotta be SOME way to wake you up!" I began thinking. Bianca's still in the shower, so it still leaves time for Dawn to shower, but only for me to wash my hair. Darn. Let's see….. I looked around our dorm.

Sunglasses, backpacks, purses, makeup, dresser, T.V., Misty's mini-mallet, pokeballs….

"Ugh, there's NOTHING to wake her up with!" I let myself drop on my bed and I petted my Munchlax who was nibbling on a cookie. (If not KILLING it. You never know when you'll find Gingerbread ninja assassins.)

"What am I gonna do, Ray-Ban?" Then I noticed something that wasn't food on Ray-Ban's fur. "What's that on your fur?" I pulled out some green and black ray-bans. They had the initials of something engraved on them. _B.P._ "What the hell is B. P.? " I thought for a moment then drew a sharp breath. "These are Barry's Ray-Bans!" That's when Dawn suddenly sprang up to a sitting position.

"Barry!" she then turned to me. "What're you doing with Barry's sunglasses?"

"Ray-Ban had them on his fur. Hinting his name, he always has some new Ray-Bans every now and then, so he must've found them near the ground or something," I explained.

Then Bianca got out of the shower and asked,

"Are those my cousin's?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Munchlax?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder," she proceeded to the dresser.

"Alright. Dee-Chan, you go in the bathroom and give these to your BF later," I commanded. Dawn sighed.

"Fine." And she took her towel and went into the bathroom.

_~~10 minutes of wet Dawn later~~_

"Get in, Lyra," Dawn said pointing towards the bathroom. Strange, she was already half-dressed.

"Finally! Longest 10 minutes of my life!" I joked.

I showered, but when I came out of the bathroom, now all fully dressed, Dawn wasn't there, only Bianca.

"Hey, where's Dee-Chan?" I asked.

"She left five minutes ago and took the Ray-Bans with her," Bianca replied. I sighed.

"Oh, Dee-chan. I'll just brush my hair then, and we'll be on our way," I told Bianca.

"Lyra, we're a half-hour from class, you can brush your hair at your locker," she said. Suddenly a gear snapped in my brain. I quickly took my bag and stuffed it with my books and notebooks. I returned Munchlax to his pokeball and dropped it in. I grabbed my pokegear, my iPhone, my hairbrush, and slid the ponytail holders around my wrist.

"Let's go," I said.

* * *

**_At Lyra's locker_**

_Third person POV (Oh Yeah!)_

As Lyra arrived at her locker, she opened the door quickly, took off her hat and whipped out her hairbrush. She wasn't used to anyone seeing her hair loose except for her roommates. Even less now that her hair reached her elbows and in her pigtails it reached and equivalent height.

The brunette tried to brush her hair quickly but ended up getting slowed up in the process.

Down around the corner came walking young Red, unaware of the female nearby. When he spotted her, he stopped in his tracks.

"Who is that chick?" he silently asked himself. And being the player his fans _imagine _him to be, he walked up to the unsuspecting girl. She took a step back and bumped into him. Turning around, she began speaking.

"Ethan, I'm not in the mood right…" seeing that it wasn't her friend, but instead the handsome senior, the brunette turned quite red as he towered over her. "Red! I'm so sorry! I just thought you were Ethan because we usually meet at this hour and… what're you doing here?" she asked. Now it was the boy's turn to blush.

"Oh, um, I didn't recognize you and I thought you were a new student, so I came by to say hi…" he explained. "Hi!"

"You didn't recognize me?" she asked.

"No. I'd never seen such beautiful hair," the blackhead admitted. They both blushed fiercely and an awkward silence came over them.

"Well, I guess I'll get back to—"but before she could finish, her lips were sealed by a kiss from the male before her. Strange as it was, she found the kiss quite enjoyable. So enjoyable, in fact that her foot popped like in the movies. Since she couldn't keep her balance, she tugged his shirt, unwarily pulling him closer. Although it was nothing more than a short content peck, they both felt fireworks inside. The short kiss was broken by the boy who caused it. Red left without a single word, leaving the brunette stunned in shock.

The last words she dared saying before going to class were,

"Oh. My. Gosh."

* * *

**_~~At homeroom B~~_**

_Lyra's POV_

(Thinking) Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! Red flipping kissed me! And I pulled him closer! Holy mother of Arceus and Giratina, I need help!

I wouldn't usually recur to this, but I took out my iPhone and as Ms. Cynthia wrote down the lecture on the chalkboard, I sank in my seat and texted Rosa. Thank goodness I sat in the back of the room behind Nate! He always raises his hand, so I never get called on. And Rosa sat two seats from my right. One seat from my right was Silver, who didn't really give a shit about me. All safe.

**(Me) S.O.S.**

**(Rosa) What up?**

**(Me) Red kissed me.**

**(Rosa) HOLY SHIT o.0**

**(Me) Whado I do?**

**(Rosa) Tell Hilda-chan**

**(Me) groan**

**(Rosa) giggle**

**(Me) Y?**

**(Rosa) she's his cuz**

**(Me) -.- But she'll try matchmaking…**

**(Rosa) No worries, I'll threaten her not to.**

**(Me) Stifles laugh Okay.**

**-signed off.**

**-signed off.**

I sank further in my seat. I got no choice. I copied down the lecture as quickly as I could, but the bell rang before I had time in class to text Hilda. So when everyone left the classroom, I sank to a corner on the floor with my iPhone. Luckily, I can text-chat with Hilda through a new smartphone app called WhatsApp. The name may sound cheesy, but it works.

**(Me) S.O.S.**

**(Hilda) What's app? chuckles**

**(Me) your cousin kissed me**

**(Hilda) HOLY SHIT o.0 woah, rewind. How?**

**(Me) He saw me down the hall brushing my hair before class, he said that he didn't recognize me so he came to say hi, he said he'd never seen such beautiful hair and boom, there it is.**

**(Hilda) Finally! I mean, any more deets?**

**(Me) nope.**

**(Hilda) Did ya enjoy it?**

**(Me) Shut up **

**(Hilda) No really, I wanna know if my cousin's a good kisser**

**(Me) WTF?**

**(Hilda) So I can know if he's worth your time!**

**(Me) fine. Yes, I did.**

**(Hilda) Yay!**

**(Me) Yay?**

**(Hilda) Yes, yay! My little cousin's in love!**

**(Me) you're strange. -.-**

**(Hilda) I know.**

**(Me) What should I do? =(**

**(Hilda) Well, do ya like him?**

**(Me) Kind of? Yes? I dunno, I'm much more fuzzy because of the kiss.**

**(Hilda) Then be flirtatious! Don't mention it at all and when you see him give him a wink to see his reaction. You want him, don't you?**

**(Me) Yes! But I'm not sure. D=**

**(Hilda) Be sure. I'm not lying when I say my cousin's worth it. Before you know it, you'll be together as a couple.**

**(Me) Alrighty then. You won't try "helping" right? narrows eyes**

**(Hilda) Trust me. My work here is done.**

**(Me) What work?**

**(Hilda) Aha! A good cupid never reveals her secrets.**

**(Me) KK. Thanx so much!**

**(Hilda) You're welcome so much! Soulfulheartshipping forever!**

**(Me) Whats dat?**

**(Hilda) …Nothing…**

**-signed off**

**-signed off**

I sighed. I guess I'll be alright.

"You okay, Lyra?" Ethan asked as he towered over me. When did he get here? I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks champ," I said.

"Are you sure? Because Rosa accidentally leaked what happened between you and Red," he said QUITE seriously. HELL NO.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Ethan. But if you'll excuse me, I have a Giratina ready to send someone to Distortion world," I said as a dark aura surrounded me. I began walking away but Ethan grabbed me by the arm.

"Ho, no way, Liepard. We're not done here," he said. I blushed a little bit at the Liepard remark. It's a dark type that plays tricks and I'm surrounded by a dark aura and am about to play a trick. How funny.

"First, I need to make sure you're really okay," he said examining me from head to toe. "Your lips are mildly swollen. How long was it?"

"Rather short. About 2 seconds or so." Oh Ethan, always the doctor.

"Hmm…yes," he said sounding creepy like Doctor Barber. "Tongue?"

"No!" I reddened. Tongue on the first kiss? Is he nuts? No mentally stable guy would ever do that without creeping a girl out.

"Hmm…Alright, you're clear. Listen, I feel like and older brother to you, so it feels like my duty to protect you from harm. But if you take decisions with Red, I'll support you, whether I like it or not," he said. My eyes began welling up. I hugged him tight.

"Thanks man, I don't know what I'd do without you," I said.

"No worries kiddo," he petted my head. Suddenly the P.A. system blared up.

_"All students please report to the auditorium for assembly."_

**~End of chapter~**

**Hi! Soooooo…. What do you think of this one? I mean, it's been a long time, but totally worth reading, right?**

**Aria: I dunno, a rookie trainer-slash-parasol lady-slash-rookie ranger like you isn't exactly my idea of a good fanfiction writer.**

**Me: Shut up Paisley! /shot/**

**Aria: But my name's not Paisley—**

**Me: Buh, buh, buh! I SAID, shut UP. *shoots strange evil look***

**Aria: …..I'll shut up. No need to remind me.**

**Me: Good girl.**

**I wish I could do that in the games. She's just too chattery for me to handle. I'm currently playing pokemon ranger (rangershipping!) and I'm enjoying myself. (I'm already rank 7!) But really, I wish I could duct-tape Aria's mouth shut in the game.**

**Aria: Hey!**

**Dark-aura me: Ah! What did I say?**

**Aria: To shut—**

**Silence Snake: SSSSILENCE SSS!**

**Aria: But you're not even—**

**Silence Snake: SSSSSSSILENCE SSSSS!**

**Aria: From—**

**Silence Snake: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSILENCE SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Aria: *shuts up and fucking leaves already***

**Dark-aura me: Thank you silence snake. I really needed that.**

**Silence Snake: 'Twassssss my pleasure.**

**Dark-aura me: Of course it was. Now run along, go back to The Amazing World of Gumball.**

**Silence Snake: *gong sounds* *bows and leaves***

**Regular me: Ok, thank you for reading and enjoying my randomness during the WAY too long author's notes. I think I might make this rated T 'cause there's too much foul language...(not!)**

**Whole PHS cast (minus Lyra): Good bye!**

**Dark-aura-slash-evil-bloodbender-me: Lyra, are you still in shock from the kiss?**

**Lyra: *nods***

**Dark-aura-slash-evil-bloodbender-me: Do you want me to use my bloodbending to make it happen again? And maybe make you do ****_it? _****With you-know-who-that-isn't-Ethan-or-Red? (soulsilvershipping, hardcore)**

**Lyra: (HOLY SHIT SHE KNOWS BLOODBENDING o.0) *shakes head***

**Dark-aura-slash-evil-bloodbender-me: Then say goodbye to the good children who happen to have no idea what a rape or bloodbendingis and GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!**

**Petrified Lyra: Goodbye…**

**~Mayu**


	9. Assembly? Projects? Dafuq?

**This chapter's my first try at OC's, yay! Okay, so I think I've had enough fights with the Johto gym leader, and not enough with Aria, so in chapter 11's author's note, she's getting some very random-slash-chaotic torture. Now random poke-character, will you do the honors?**

**Lunick: Mayu does not own pokemon, Nicki Minaj, or the song "Roman's Revenge".**

**Me: Thanks, cutie. *messes with his hair***

**Lunick: Why am I a cutie? I'm older than you!**

**Me: Because you're hair and personality are just too adorable! I mean, look at you, you're personality in pokemon ranger is just too adorable! *gushes and messes with his hair***

**Lunick: *blushes* Alright... *slings arm around her shoulder***

**Me:*pulls arm away* Oh, no way, player. I've heard about you're many simultaneous crushes. No way are you cheating on Solana.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

"Assembly? What the heck is that all about?" I said frowning. Sure, we have assembly once a month, but this would be the second assembly in February.

"Maybe they're announcing what they discussed in the meeting," Ethan said. I let go of him and grinned widely. I put my hands behind my neck in relaxation.

"Well if this means that we're skipping History class with Mr. I-have-an-irking-western-accent, I'm okay with it," I thought out loud as I began leaving the classroom. "You coming or not?" Ethan grinned.

"Yeah, sure."

Once we got to the auditorium, I sat next to Hilda-Chan, who seemed to be text-fighting with Hilbert-kun on BB Chat.

"Oh, is that what you think?!" Hilda yelled from her seat to Hilbert, who was in the front row. We were at the third row from the bottom. Then he texted her another text.

"Yeap," she read. "Oh, yeah? So be it!" And she texted him back. She crossed her arms and sat back in her seat smirking. "So be it." I sweat dropped.

"Since when did you start text-fighting with Hilbert-kun?" I asked.

"Last night, it's a point in EVERY one of my guy friendships. Like last month, I was text fighting with Chili, and let me tell you, even though that only lasted for three days straight, 36 hours EXACTLY, it was a very spicy text-battle. Let's not say when we did that text war back in October," she said as she began texting again.

"Did you ever text fight with Cilan?" I asked. Surely they must have text-fought. They were friends before, right?

"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about him now," she said looking away. That certainly took me by surprise. Hilda-Chan, NOT wanting to talk about her boyfriend? Sure, I barely know him, but she always talked about him before I officially knew they were together. Something's not right here. I decided to change the subject before this got more awkward.

"So... what's the assembly about?" I asked as she took her BB again.

"It's about the v-day dance committee and another call for the field trip which, if I'm not mistaken, will be near about Feb. 20, next Wednesday," she said. "And...send." she sent the text and Hilbert-kun read it.

"WHAT?!"he yelled as he stood up. Hilda stood up as well.

"You read me! Chew on that, Officer Blubs!" And they sat back down.

"Shut up, Hilda-chan! It's starting!" I said.

"It's starting? Oh, crap, I need to be up there!" And she ran backstage. Which left me there sitting to the bitchy president of the Red fan club, Bonnibelle. **(A/N: No, it's not PB from Adventure Time. I just needed a cheesy-ish name for the sophomore, and I came up with it at the last moment. Just imagine her with long black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and slutty clothes.) **And believe me when I say she's a bitch, she's held fan clubs for Hilbert, Barry, Silver, and Red is the new club. Making her a bitch. Ya see where I'm getting at?

So I tried scooting to where Hilda-chan was formerly sitting at to not get any verbal fail-beatings. But before I could, she turned to me and frowned, but she also flinched at the sight of me. Without looking at me, she said,

"I hear you kissed Red." I smirked. I always win at these fights.

"Yes, I did. I kissed him."

"But he sees nothing in you. He's a total player," she said.

"In your dreams, Bonni. He's mine. Player or not," I said.

"Why would that be?"

"Because Red loves me, and he doesn't like slutty bitches." She looked at me with eyes full of defeat and turned her head back.

"This conversation never happened," she replied. I just smirked and scooted to Hilda's seat.

"Oh, it happened. And you can bet it happened, because you just got owned." And I looked forward to the stage. Check and mate, Bonni.

Nicki Minaj moment.

_Nicki, she just mad 'cause you took the spot. Won't that bitch mad 'cause I took the spot? _

Okay, maybe that was too random. I just love Roman's Revenge. Then Prof. Aurea Juniper, our beloved vice principal, walked up to the podium in the middle of the stage.

"Dear students, this assembly is to inform you further of the upcoming events," Prof. Juniper said. "The fieldtrip for the seniors and juniors of A and B will be to Undella Bay, next wednesday, February 19, and the return will be the noon of February 20. The admission is free, and students will need signed permission from their parents to go." I nodded. My mother already knows we're going to a sleep away fieldtrip, so I just need her to sign a paper when I go home to New Bark this weekend.

"As you all may know, the school's Valentine's Day dance is coming up, seniors and juniors this Friday the fourteenth. The dance committee has been chosen, and senior class president, Hilda, will announce further information. Will you do the honors?" she turned to Hilda-Chan who was right next to her on the stage when I am 1000% sure she wasn't two seconds ago.

Hilda took place at the podium and read from a paper.

"The Valentine's Day Dance committee members are Rosa Shiro, Nate Shiro, Bianca Martin, and me, Hilda Blanco," she began. "Rosa Shiro will be in charge of this year's nominations and nominees and will be helping with some decorations, Bianca Martin and Nate Shiro will be in charge of lighting, most decorations, and balloon set-up, and I will be the DJ as well as making calls and making sure everything is in place. Any person willing to help out just for the day on the decorations and/or willing to sign up to this year's committee can contact Professor Aurea Juniper, Ms. Cynthia, or go directly up to me. Thank you." And Hilda went back to me after three minutes.

"Why don't you scooch over?" she whispered.

"Because I just fought with that bitch that's prez of the Red fan club, Bonni," I said. Hilda narrowed her eyes and smirked at me. She began poking my arm.

"Ooh~ Someone's got a little competition!~" she teased.

"I do not. She doesn't have a chance. She's too bratty for anyone to handle," I said.

"That or... Someone's afraid she'll ask my cousin out...~"

"Okay, maybe I am, but she'll never get him," I admitted blushing. _'Not after what happened this morning, she won't,' _I thought.

"Don't worry, I know Bonni better than you think. She's kissed a boy ONCE in her life, and only her boyfriend, not even the boys she's held fanclubs for, which really ruins her cred as president. And believe me, because she'll NEVER get one out of my cousin, EVER. Just remember, a woman's secret is another's weapon. But you didn't hear it from me, eh?"

I smiled. "Agreed."

* * *

When assembly ended, we were dismissed to our dorms, (despite it was barely third period) so we crashed at Hilda's and Rosa's. We listened to Hilda's music as she decided on the songs for the dance. Rosa and Bianca decided on this year's five nominations, which were:

Geisha and Samurai

Who's That Chick?

Aphrodite

Cupid's Arrow

And Two Peas in a Pod,

The latter being the equal to king and queen. I'll explain each. Geisha & Samurai is kind of like the third-place for king and queen. Who's That Chick is for the girl who is completely unrecognizable. Aphrodite is kind of like the "best dressed" girl of the dance. Cupid's arrow is for a much unexpected couple. And Two Peas in a Pod is the king and queen. They will be in that order in the ballots, each nomination with three candidates.

Suddenly, there was knock at the door.

"Coming!" Hilda-Chan yelled. "Lyra, go get it." I stood up and answered the door.

"Red?" Then all the girls stared at the doorway. The awkward thing was that the song "Your Love" by Nicki Minaj was playing from god-knows-where.

"Um, hi! I heard all you girls were here, and Prof. Elm told me to gather you all at the Senior A classroom," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, okay. Thanks cuz. Everyone out," Hilda said. I gave her a death glare as they all left me alone with Red at the doorway. I closed the door and began to walk away.

"Wait, Lyra. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Red asked.

"Sure. What's up?" I said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Um, listen, there's the dance and all, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me?" he gulped. We both blushed but I grinned.

"Of course, I'd love to," I said landing him a peck on the cheek. Yes Lyra, you're learning. Go for him, Liepard. I took him by the arm. "Now let's go." And we got to classroom A but quickly let him go before anyone teased me. This wasn't as sweet as Dee-Chan and Barry, this actually could be a serious relationship if I let it flow. Err….. Not that I want it to be serious…..

"Welcome students," Prof. Elm said as we walked in. "You are the last." I took a seat next to Rose-Chan and Red seat elsewhere since I didn't really pay attention.

"Took you long enough," Rosa teased.

"Shut up!" I whispered.

"So students," Prof. Elm began. "I gathered you here now because after I found out this was a free day and that you wouldn't get my respective classes, I asked for permission to make a meeting for a project I'm setting you up with. I wanted to get you started on a project to make you all socialize a little more and help you experience the patterns of chemistry." After that last part everyone sweat dropped anime style. The patterns of chemistry? I gulped. There's only one other alternate definition for chemistry. "Love." I really don't like where this is going.

"You all will get a partner and raise a baby." Now everyone died. Not really giving much a worry about our pale faces and nosebleed, he got out a carton of eggs from under the desk. Now the question was what was in that carton.

"Here are your children. But given the shortage of juniors and girls there will be a men couple, so if you're in that group you can forget about the chemistry thing. And there will be a senior/junior couple, so the points will be split up by the two of you and then we'll make more points on your report of the bond you formed," Prof. Elm said. I gulped and glanced at Red who also glanced at me worriedly. Then the professor took out Hilda-Chan's and Hilbert-kun's hats. Now I was really stumped. What hell was supposed to be in their hats?

"In these hats, I have all your names. The girl's names in the pink hat and the boy's names in the blue hat. Let's pick out the first couple." And Professor Elm rummaged through the pink hat and got out a paper. Then he took out a paper from the blue hat. He read them and smiled.

"Rosa and Ethan. Congratulations. Come pick up your child." Rosa and Ethan exchanged weird looks, but Ethan seemed to be grinning a bit and blushing. I forgot about his crush on Rosa! I face palmed.

They both went up to the desk and got a white egg. (No, I'm not being racist, ironically enough.) Rosa sat down with it and I teased her.

"Congrats on your new baby, Mrs. Gold-Shiro. Looks like we're in-laws," I said nudging her with my elbow.

"Shut up," she huffed blushing.

Elm took two more names.

"Dawn and Barry." They both grinned and took another white egg.

"Hilda and Cheren." Hilda-Chan sprang up and walked up to the professor. "Yay! This is gonna be fun, right bestie?" Hilda-Chan chirped as Cheren sweat dropped anime style.

"Of course," he said awkwardly as he adjusted his glasses. They got a tan egg and Hilda made Cheren take it with him.

"Bianca and Hilbert." At this, I swear, Bianca's face was flushed redder than a tomato. She got a white egg and sat down awkwardly.

"Now there's the shortage of seniors and juniors and girls. I'm warning you, if you are a boy and end up with a male partner, you are not allowed to do any activity together, just taking care of the egg," Elm said. "The next couple is… Red and Lyra." I gulped. We both got up and when our hands met on the same egg, we blushed fiercely and I could see Hilda-Chan's devious grin as she sat behind my desk. I sat down as Red took our tan egg.

"Congrats on your new baby, Mrs. Kotone. Looks like we're in-laws," Hilda-Chan teased.

"Shut up!" I whispered.

"Now that there are no girls left, our next group is….Hugh and Nate." Group? Did you see that? He avoids the awkwardness with the boy-boy couple but didn't avoid the awkwardness with the first couple. That is just LOW, Elm. Too low.

The two boys got up, picked an egg, shared a fist bump, and said simultaneously,

"Bro!" And Nate kept the egg.

"This only leaves one student. Congratulations on being a single parent Mr. Rocket, please come pick up your child." Now he spoke a tad awkwardly. Poor Silver. I don't always feel bad for the little guy, but being a single parent isn't easy, because my mom is a dandy example of how hard raising me was.

"You will each take care of that egg with your partner. Knowing these young women, you can dress it up, draw a face on it, anything, but with the condition that it cannot be broken. This project is due on Tuesday the 18th, so make sure you spend as much time as you can with your partner. I bid you goodbye. Class dismissed." And with that he left. The first person to leave after that was Silver. Poor guy. Then left Hugh and Nate who were arguing on the name of the egg. I think they agreed on Mark. Then Barry and Dawn left arm in arm towards the student lounge. Pretty soon, everyone was discussing with their partner the name of their egg and some drew faces on them. I stretched and went up to my partner.

"Heya, partner," I said punching him playfully. "Do you want to name it? Boy or girl?" I asked.

"Girl," he said taking me by surprise. "How does Abigail sound?" I blinked.

"Sure. Little Abby it is," I said. And I took out a small red ribbon from my pocket and tied it around our "child." "There. So, can you take it today? I'm really kind of busy," I said stretching.

"Sure. Now about the dance, how about I pick you up at 6?" he asked. I nodded.

"I guess that's alright. Thanks champ. Bye-bye," I said landing him a peck on the cheek and earning one for myself. And Red left with little Abby without another word. I went back to my desk and began playing Temple Run on my iPhone. What? I want to wait for my other roommate, but she's blushing fiercely as she discusses something with her partner. Although I couldn't really concentrate because of Hilda-Chan's noisy argument with Cheren. So I decided to listen being the nosy person I am.

"What do you mean I'm taking care of it today AND tomorrow?! I have gym-leader duties!" Cheren bluffed. No he doesn't. He has gym leader training 'till six, but not official challengers 'till Sunday. Pfffft, classic husband.

"Yeah, I know, but little Galilea needs at least two outfits and good pajamas. Who do you think is making them?" Hilda said. "It'll take at least two days to make them! And I know you have your duties, but what about me?! I am the dance's Dj, the Dance Committee leader, AND assistant manager 2pm through six at Berry Smoothies. How do you **think** I feel?" she huffed. Cheren blinked.

"Very pressured?" he asked.

"HELL yes! I can't call a soul because of my duties! So you're taking Galilea, period. Got it?" Cheren nodded.

"Good," Hilda-Chan said landing him a peck on the cheek. "I'll drop by a store and bring you something for Galilea once we're off duty, KK? Bye, dude." And she walked up to my desk.

"Galilea? Is that a girl's name?" I asked putting my phone away.

"Yeah, my mom was about to name me that, but my aunt, Red's mom, stopped her and said, 'HELL NO.' Speak of the devil, how'd it go? Why'd you come here so late?"

"Can I go to your dorm? Rosa's crashing at my place for a while to get help from Bee and Dee-Chan with the nominations," I said.

"Sure! Let me hear all about it." And we left to her dorm.

When we got there, I crashed on the couch and Hilda-Chan on the beanbag chair.

"So, tell me!" she insisted.

"Well the reason I was there late was because your cousin asked me to the dance," I said. Hilda's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Shut. Up No way! Did you accept?"

"Hell yeah! I landed him a peck on the cheek to see his reaction and he got all red!" I giggled. It was quite funny to see boys blushing to our amusement.

"Yay! You're learning so well, young padawan! I'm so proud of you! My work here is definitely done," Hilda said. She then wiped a fake tear from her eye. "They grow up so fast." Then she asked me, "What're you gonna wear?"

"I'm gonna straighten my hair and wear a red cocktail dress with a black ribbon around my waist," I replied.

"Ooh, all planned out, don't you?" I blushed

"No, I planned that during assembly." Yeah I lied. I planned that out after he invited me to go with him. Idiot me.

"Well, whatever. I'm leaving for work, but I'm texting Rose-Chan to get her lazy butt here and you can help her out as I get on my uniform. Sound good?" she said while texting.

"Sure!" I chirped. "BTW, how's the text-fight going?" Hilda began getting up and rummaging through her dresser, shirt by shirt.

"All good," she said. "I was just recently remembering my text-fight with Cheren a billion years ago. It lasted two months!" My eyes widened.

"Why so long?" Then she moved towards her dresser and look through it for her work-jeans. (A.K.A., white jeans)

"Because," she said getting up and texting again. "We could insult each other so cleverly in so many ways, it was kind of addicting….send. IN YO' FACE!" she yelled. I sweat dropped.

"How long will this one take?"

"Until the night of the dance. 5pm is the deadline." Then she walked up to the bathroom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a crappy uniform I need to change into."

So she changed, Rosa arrived, and Hilda-Chan left for work. I can't believe she has to be there at 12:30 when her shift really begins at 2.

**~~End of chapter~~**

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed this WAY long and WAY shippy chapter. As you can see, I support:**

**TwinleafShipping**

**CheckmateShipping**

**FireRingShipping (Rosa and Ethan/Gold)**

**FireRingShipping is actually a crackshipping I found on deviantart, so I figured, why not? It's really cute when it's almost one-sided. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that.**

**Rosa: Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have. Idiot.**

**Damn, in my imagination you're too bitchy and girly and prissy. *summons trap door that sends her to another room* Yes, my house has many trap doors.**

**ANYWAYYYY…. The next chapter will be FireRingShipping and one-sided SequelShipping. I can't wait to see Hugh almost beat up Ethan!**

**Hugh: *facepalms* you did it again, stupid.**

**Oh, thanks for reminding me, Grumpy Elf. *summons other trap door that sends him to the kitchen***

**Whole PHS cast that hasn't already been trap-doored to another room: Bye!**


	10. Game Over

**Hello! I hope you all can enjoy this chapter that is FireRingShipping and almost one-sided SequelShipping. Although, Hugh already has a girlfriend, but she doesn't matter because she's just some barely mentioned OC. **

**Now I will do the disclaimer, considering I already used a lot of random pokemon characters.**

**I do not own pokemon, iPhones, Blackberry phones, or anything else I may add to this chapter as I type.**

**Enjoy!**

**N: Wait! You never featured me in the disclaimers! =(**

**Don't be such a whiner. How about I give you a cookie and a hug?**

**N: *eats cookie* Fine. How about a kiss?**

**Ew! HELL NO. I don't really like you that much. I barely even support Ferriswheel/IsshuShipping.**

**N: Aww… Then I'll just nibble on my cookie…**

**Good boy. On with the story.**

* * *

_(Next day) Ethan's POV_

I walked inside the gym to help with the dance preparations. I really don't do anything when Prof. Elm dismisses people helping out.

And I don't mind missing home room at all, so I wanted to at least do something.

I walked up to Hilda to let her know I was helping out, but she was talking on the phone with one of those cool ear jacks.

"No, Bree! I said two THOUSAND balloons, not two hundred! At least you haven't ordered yet…Yes, twenty thousand balloons for tomorrow…Great, see you, bye." She hung up.

"Heya, Blanco. Can I help out with the dance?" I asked.

"Just a sec," she said as she began texting. "And…..send. IN YO' FACE, BLUBS!" I sweat dropped anime style.

"Why do you call Hilbert 'Blubs' when you're text fighting?" I really do wonder where the hell she made that up. Hilbert isn't fat. She suddenly put her phone away in one of her vest pockets and wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Ever watch Gravity Falls? Well, to insult each other in the most discreet way possible, I call him Blubs and he calls me Sheriff Durland," she explained making me sweat drop further. And to think I protected THIS girl from a bully.

"So, can I help out around here?" I asked once more.

"Sure, just for the day?" she asked with her pen on her clipboard again. I nodded and she scribbled something down. "Follow me." She led me down pretty much the whole gym to see if anyone needed help. Then she stopped a few feet from the stage. "You can help Rosa with the banner." Hilda pointed towards my project partner.

She was painting with red paint the dance's banner while sitting on the edge of the stage, the banner resting on her lap like a long ribbon, while her long hair laid splayed on the stage's floor behind her. I'd never seen her so beautiful…

I guess Hilda noticed that I was staring at her, because she nudged me with her elbow, and said,

"Hey, don't have too much fun, kiddo. Watch out for little Amy." And she walked off. I looked down at our egg that was hanging from a very, VERY small baby harness that Rosa had bought yesterday. Yes, she left me in charge for today. Like every hard-working mother. I still remember when my mother used to leave for work and leave dad in charge of Lyra and me since our mothers were coworkers.

I grinned and happily marched over to her, but instead of going up to her from the front, I quietly stepped up the stage and walked up from behind.

I knelt by her side and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Rosa," I said making her startled. Her cheeks turned a bit red.

"Oh, it's you Ethan. What're you doing here? I'm not taking Amy 'till four," she claimed.

"I came to help out with the dance, and Hilda told me to help you out with the banner," I explained. Rosa shook her head while smirking.

"Tsk, tsk. Hilda and her careless decisions. Fine. You can take that marker and draw hearts or some decorations." I took off the harness and placed it a safe distance from us. I took the marker and gulped.

"Sure." After a long while of decorating the banner, I decided to break the ice before saying what I really came here to say.

"Ever hear the one about the fool that said no?" I asked flashing her a toothy grin.

"No," Rosa replied. I laughed. That one always works.

* * *

_Nate's POV_

"Hey!" I heard my little sister yell while laughing. I looked down from the light bulb I was fixing to see my little sister fuming and Ethan laughing. I smiled.

"Well? Looks like we've got ourselves another fool that said no," Ethan said laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Rosa laughed further while accidentally painting a red streak on Ethan's shirt. They both laughed a lot, but I noticed Ethan's toothy grin. I know that grin. A certain roommate of mine has a crush. I chuckled. Of course he does.

"Rosa, can I ask you a question?" Ethan asked blushing. I kept on watching. I may be very nosy right now, but I like where this is going.

"Yeah, sure," my little sister said blushing a bit too.

"Would you… would you go to the dance with me?" he asked. I sighed in relief. It was barely that sweet and sugary stuff. I smiled. Say yes! My little buddy is worth it!

"I'd love to!" Rosa said tackling him in a hug. Although that tackle made her fall on top of Ethan, making him blush. A lot.

I smiled nostalgically. They grow up so fast.

Then I went back to my light bulb, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hugh standing outside of the gym's entrance with his girlfriend, Arianna, by his side.

(BTW: Arianna is some blonde fan girl from class C that last December managed to make it to Hugh's heart, making Rosa devastated without Hugh noticing.)

Hugh stared at Rosa and Ethan with a shocked, enraged, heartbroken look on his face. I shook my head.

You're too late, bro. It's game over now.

* * *

_(Later) Hugh's POV_

I went to see Rosa at her locker to probably ask her what all that was about. Probably just some accident knowing how clumsy she can be sometimes.

"Howdy, Rosa," I said greeting her, but she didn't look at me for a second. She just replied dryly as she put away her books.

"Oh, hi Hugh. What's up?"

"What was all that tackle non-sense about?" I asked. Her eyes widened as she slammed her locker shut.

"What non-sense?" she asked with her hand on her hip.

"When you hugged Ethan."

"What do you care? You made it clear last December that you wouldn't care about my personal life, now that you got Arianna with you."

"I care that you're still available for going to the dance." She just shook her head.

"Go with your girlfriend, player. I've already been asked out and I accepted." My eyes widened. No.

"Who?" I asked.

"It's none of your business. I don't want you laying a finger on my partner," she said slinging her bag on her shoulder. And she left without another word.

I became enraged and punched the wall.

"Gold."

I stormed off and looked far and wide across the school grounds for that mother*******. Once I spotted him closing his locker, I stomped up to him and pinned him to the wall.

"Do you know what you just did, Hibiki Gold?!" I yelled making him flinch.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that you stole my girl, that's what, dead meat!"

"Arianna? I never talked to her once!" I became even more enraged and had my fist barely two inches from his face.

"It's not Arianna, idiot! It's—"

"HUGH!" Rosa stomped up to us and pushed me away from Ethan, making him tumble to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're going to hurt him!" Then she knelt by his side and stroked his face. "Did he hurt you?" I think that she was almost about to cry. But Ethan shook his head, and Rosa helped him stand up.

"I hate you, Hugh Cobalt!" And she left with him to the nurse's office.

I punched the wall once more. I'd lost her. Game over.

* * *

_Rosa's POV_

"Well, he's alright, it's just a mild nosebleed and a severe back pain, but no serious injuries. How did this happen?" Nurse Joy asked me as she went back to her counter.

"Uhh….he tripped. On a rock. A big rock. While driving his bike," I replied. She shook her head. I knew she wasn't buying it, but what can I do? Get Hugh expelled? Actually, that's not such a bad idea, when I think of it. But no, I'm not evil, I have at least _some_ mercy.

"Sure. Well, you can see him now," Nurse Joy replied. I nodded and headed to his room. I went inside the room he was at, he was sitting on the doctor's table and had an ice pack and a tiger patch on his bare back. I blushed. Ethan looked pretty hot shirtless.

"Knocker, knocker. How you feeling, champ?" I asked. He grinned and nodded.

"Pretty good. The nosebleed is gone, but now my back is killing me," Ethan said.

I leaned against the opposite wall and stomped my foot.

"I hate him. I don't know how I could ever put up with him. I'm really sorry he did this to you," I said scowling.

I walked up to Ethan and brushed a stray hand of hair from his face as I smiled nostalgically at his eyes. "I'm terribly sorry," I apologized as I nostalgically caressed his cheek. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this would happen. It reminds me completely of the song by Lady Gaga, "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)"

Ethan took the hand I was stroking him with.

"It's okay, I'm fine now," he said. I pecked his cheek.

"If you say so." Suddenly, I heard from the distance some chick yell,

"Where is he?!" That's when Lyra burst through the door and I stepped back. This is her tear up moment now.

Once she saw Ethan she dropped her things on the floor as I shut the door behind her. She ran up to him and hugged him hard, her tears were almost to the rim of her eyes.

"I thought you were a goner! I almost died myself! What the hell happened?!" Ethan put his free arm around her and removed the ice pack from his back.

"It's okay. Your fake older brother is fine. Rosa's been keeping me company," he said winking at me. I blushed.

Then Lyra let him go and faced me. Damn, she almost looks like Bianca when she worried about Cheren almost getting beat up by a thug.

"Thank Arceus you stopped Hugh from punching Ethan! I almost had a heart attack when I heard! I came running as fast as I could from the student's lounge, because I was studying with Red, then I read your text and ran faster than a Zebstrika to get here!" she explained. I nodded.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"But what happened? Hugh only gets this mad when someone triggers his…"Lyra drew a sharp breath. She took a step back and looked back and forth between Ethan and me.

"No….way. You're going to the dance together?" We both nodded and she squealed. "Yay! Congrats, you two! Hmm…. That Hugh really needs to channel his anger. I'll inform him of some good anger management classes in the future…." Lyra spoke to herself as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well? Why would he go so angry?" Ethan asked.

Lyra smirked. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to tell. It would really ruin the mystery behind this whole mess. Although all I can say is that both of you better be careful. And you Rosa, that you've known him since forever, should keep a closer eye on him so that this doesn't happen again, got it?" I nodded in agreement, even though I'm not that sure as to what I was agreeing with.

So she walked over to the door, and before turning the doorknob, she reminded me one last thing.

"And before I go, remember that we're going shopping tomorrow Rosa. Okay?"

"Alright." Of course we were going shopping tomorrow. It's my car. Then she left.

Ethan put his t-shirt back on and pecked my cheek.

"I'll leave too. I'll pick you up at 6."

**~~End of chapter 10~~**

**If you're wondering, little Amy was safe and sound at Rosa's dorm before the almost-beat up.**

**Whole PHS cast: Goodbye!**


	11. Popcorn

**I'm beginning to think you people hate me and that really no one actually reads this crap.**

**N: I do.**

**Christoph: So do I.**

**Cress: I do too.**

**Chili: You know I do! You made my internet début! In your stories, I mean. Of course you didn't actually feature me first in a story.**

**Awwwwwww… I love you guys! But you are characters. I meant real people from other countries.**

**Cress: We understand. T_T**

**Don't cry! *hugs cress but barely reaches his waist***

**Cress: *blushes* *pets her head* Thank you.**

**Wow, you're way taller. I love you guys! On with the story.**

**Chili: Mayu does not own pokemon.**

**Awww… I didn't even ask you! Thanks so much. *tearbending***

**Christoph: *provides tissue***

**Awww….. That's why I like ShiningStarshipping. You're perfect.**

* * *

_Rosa's POV_

I, Rosa Shiro, hate the mall. I mean, I don't mind shopping for new clothes with my money, but the very fact that I have to drive there, find a parking spot, turn the car off, get out, lock the doors, actually walk to the store, and be so tired to barely buy anything later, with all the other alluring stores and kiosks, I just feel too lazy. Although I might over thinking it too much. The only motivation I have for going to the mall is the huge Dunkin' Donuts restaurant.

But I got no choice since I got no dress and I'm the only one in the group with a car AND a driver's license. I mean, we all have a driver's license, even me, who even though am 15, got induced into lying on my age since I look like a 17-year-old. My mom has crazy ideas, but she was tired from driving me to and from my school stuff and meetings with my pals. So she forced me to get a driver's license and bought me a car for my 15th birthday. Thank you mom!

Although it's my car, anyone of us can drive it because it's automatic. So we call shotgun every once in a while even though it's officially mine.

So I drove my friends to Shopping Mall Nine and after deciding who got shotgun on the drive back (Hilda), we went to a store that Hilda suggested since she comes here often, Funky Stunfisk. Really, I don't know who names these stores, but each time they get more ridiculous. So are the prices, but Hilda says the dresses range from 30 to 200 poke. Where are you going to find dresses _that _good, _that_ cheap? Nowhere. Which means this is actually a teen-only store, even better.

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

When we set foot in that store, the first thing I thought was, "I'm going with Hilda," because I don't know this store. The first thing everyone else thought was, "Split up," and they don't know this store either.

Since they'd split up, I was lucky I'd brought my trusty boyfriend with me. Sure, he'd protested, but I always won. And there were tuxedoes here too.

I hit a rack and told Barry,

"Alright honey, I'll take this rack and you can help me with the one in the front. Remember, navy blue, no designs, and no sequins, WITH straps. Then you can look for your tux, okay?" I commanded. He nodded. I rummaged through my rack with no such luck. All the dresses were the same colors and gave me the same impression.

Colors: Black, Red, White, Black, Hot Pink.

Impression: Hooker, Pole Dancer, Bride, Slut, Barbie.

All the dresses were exactly like that. There was only one that looked decent enough, knowing how Ms. Cynthia can be. It was a strap-less (broke rule number three), navy blue dress with a sequined belt. (Broke rule number two.) But I bet you that it will barely miss my thigh, so it might as well be too short.

"Any luck?" I asked Barry. He showed me a dress that fit my description perfectly. Navy blue, straps, knee-length, no patterns. I hugged him.

"Thanks! Now you can go search for your tux," I said. And he left to the other side of the store.

I took some black Mary Jane's from the shoes, a pair of black fish net tights, and met the girls at the cash register after trying it on.

Lyra bought a puffy red dress with straps, with a black ribbon along the waist and she also bought a hat similar to her normal one, but it was red, with a black bow. She would wear that with her special converse high-tops. I mean, I TRIED to convince her to at least wear flats like me, but no, she won't.

Rosa bought a mint-aquamarine dress with a black belt, mint-aquamarine ribbons to tie around her pigtails, black elbow-length gloves, and bought mint-aquamarine converse high-tops, and I tried to convince her as well, but there's no stopping her.

Bianca bought a dress like Ariana Grande's in the Victorious Prome, but with a pinker skirt. She will wear her hair loose and the white heels Hilda gave her.

Hilda was more in theme than us, though. She wore a hime-lolita black dress with a light pink heart pattern, black gloves that almost reached her armpits, black heeled boots, and she bought black and pink headphones, all followed by a pink ponytail holder.

We paid, Barry bought his tux, and we drove home, Barry in his car.

* * *

_Rosa's POV_

So after shopping, everyone crashed at our dorm, and we talked about everything, until I decided to ask about the dance, since today is Wednesday and the dance is on Friday.

"Hey girls, who are you going to the dance with?" What's weird is that Hilda has been acting depressed lately, and now she was sweating like a pig.

"I'm going with Red," Lyra said. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going with Ethan," I added.

"I'm going with Barry," Dawn said.

We all turned to Bianca, who turned a shade of light pink.

"Well, I don't have a date, but I will most likely meet Hilbert up and arrange something," she said.

"What about you, Hilda-Chan?" Lyra asked. "Are you bringing Cilan with you?"

My roommate stared at the floor with a look of guilt and queasiness. She looked like she was about to cry, but she bit her lip.

"No…I won't," Hilda said.

"Why? What's the matter?" Bianca asked slinging her arm around her shoulder.

"I….I have to break up with Cilan…" she said. Hilda gulped. She was trembling, like she would burst any time now. "I fell in love with…" she gulped. "Cheren, but I feel confused. I don't know what to do anymore!" Hilda sobbed on Bianca's shoulder. I patted her on the back and signaled Lyra to prepare the Rocky Road in the fridge while I removed Hilda's ponytail. I haven't seen her like this since…. Since N disappeared. Poor girl. And to think he never became more than a crush.

"I feel awful!" She sobbed. Her sobs rattled her entire body. Wow, she is WAY hurt and confused. I patted her back and Bianca sang "Chiquitita" to her to calm her down.

"I'm a shoulder you can cry on, your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on. You were always sure of yourself. Now I see you've broken a feather~" Bianca sang.

Dawn and I cleaned up her face, placed a red flower on her ear, and gave her a shot of non-alcoholic cocktail. (Mamma Mia, anyone?)

"There, there. Would you mind explaining to us while eating some Rocky Road, Chiquitita?" Bianca asked lifting her up from the bed to the couch.

Hilda nodded and took the gallon-sized tub of ice cream from Lyra's hands. After four spoonfuls of ice cream Hilda explained to us the situation.

"A few nights ago, I came late to our dorm late at night because I went to deliver a ribbon for our egg to Cheren," she began.

~Flashback~

_"I went to his dorm after work, and well, we were *coughmecough* alone. He took the ribbon and reminded me that day was our weekly movie night. So we watched my favorite movie, Midnight in Paris, on Netflix. We sat on the couch, and before neither could notice, I was in his arms, lying on the couch with him, as I leaned my head on his chest. At one point, we both fell asleep, and when I woke up, the movie had long since ended, and it was 10:30 pm. Embarrassed, I left. The next day, I received a text from Cheren saying that I kissed him in my sleep. I felt awful."_

~End of flashback~

"I feel too foggy now, and since the karaoke party I've barely spoken to Cilan at all. When I kissed Cilan at the party, it felt strange," Hilda explained.

"Strange how?" Dawn asked.

Hilda put a finger on her chin. "Well, how can I put it? Instead of feeling, you know, love or fireworks in the kiss, it felt more like pleasure than love. Like well, that certain spark was missing. Like, when I used to kiss Cilan, it always felt like pistachio marshmallows, if such a thing is possible, but now it only feels like, regular no-feely kiss." Hilda ate more ice cream, and then continued more calmly. "What should I do?"

"Well, about Cheren," Lyra said, "There's nothing to do, so just let whatever may flow from there." We nodded in agreement.

"As for Cilan," Bianca replied, "You have to end it now or never." Hilda nodded while eating ice cream.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Hilda replied sheepishly.

"You can call him to meet you in Castelia's fountain in twenty minutes," I said.

"Fine, I'll call him," she said.

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

Just then, I got a text from Hilbert. I forgot we were still text-fighting.

(Hilbert) Sheriff Durland, please report your cucumber nose to the police department.

I smiled and texted him back.

(Me) I'm calling off this tango, officer Blubs. I haz a relationship to end.

(Hilbert)No way. You're breaking up?

(Me)Yes, but don't worry man. It's for the greater good.

(Hilbert)Okay. You gonna be fine?

(Me)Yes. How about we call this a tie?

(Hilbert)Agreed =)

-signed off

-signed off

"Who was that? Rosa asked.

"Hilbert. I just called off the fight. Now to call the important guy," I said dialing Cilan's number. I held my phone close to my ear as it rang.

Dearest Arceus, give me strength.

_"Hello, Cilan speaking."_

* * *

**End of chapter 11**

* * *

**So…. Like? Dislike?**

**N: Like**

**Christoph: Like**

**Cress: Like**

**Chili: Dislike**

**Cress: *steps on chili's foot***

**Chili: Ow! Sorry, I was looking at this stupid meme on my facebook on my iphone. Like. Oh crap, I liked the meme. Unlike.**

**Well…..Thanks for reading! If you even were…..-.-**

**N/Christoph/Chili/Cress: Yes we were.**

**Awwwwwwwwwww! Thanks guys! You da best!**

**Christoph: ~So tell me girl if every time we to-o-ouch, you get this kind this of ru-u-ush. Then we saying ye-ye-yeah, ye-ye-yeah. And if you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home, then we saying ye-ye-yeah, ye-ye-yeah, and let me kiss you~~**

**Uhh, Christoph, are you a Directioner boy?**

**Christoph: Yes.**

***Brings out Misty's super mallet* THEN. YOU. MUST. DIE!**

**Christoph: Why?**

**I'm an anti-directioner (despite the fact my bff is a directioner) don't cha know?**

**Christoph: *gulps* Okay, I'll stop singing.**

**Good. Bye-bye!**

**Aria: What about my random torture?**

**Oh, that. I've become A LOT more pacifist with you, so I cancelled that. But you're lucky. To get the Flying Dutchman to cancel an appointment at the very last minute is absolutely difficult.**

**Aria: You hired the Flying Dutchman?**

***nods***

**Aria: What were you going to DO? **

**Oh. I was just going to make you fall into an "endless" ball pit and summon salamence and entei to make earthquakes and tremors as you fell, then you would fall on a trampoline, shoot back up, only to be sent back down by Misty and her super-mega-ultra-mallet, and the elite four member Caitlin would remove the trampoline using her psi. But when I got tired, you would be magically forced to fall atop a bouncy house in this room by the Flying Dutchman. But don't worry now. That ain't gonna happen.**

**Aria: *starts to walk away* Well I'm glad that's oveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr…..**

***face palms* Okay, WHO FORGOT TO MOTHER******ING REMOVE THE "ENDLESS" BALL PIT?! *dark storm clouds suddenly appear***

**Whole PHS cast: *points to Silver***

***death glares* WHY YOU LITTLE *********!**

**Silver: *runs away***

**DUTCHMAN! GET HER BACK HERE NOW!**

**Flying Dutchman: …meep… *brings Aria back***

**Now, I got a redhead to freaking kill….**

**Cress: Goodbye folks! *turns off camera***


	12. Break Up!

**So, welcome back to this nail-biting, hair-splitting, catastrophic, most crucial moment of our story. Now Aria, will you do the honors?**

**Aria: Mayu does not own pokemon or anything else she may add as she types.**

**Thank you, now go fetch me a lemonade for me and Dapper Cat, please?**

**Aria: Why can't he get it?**

**Dapper Cat: I do not fetch, you know that.**

**Aria: *sighs* Yes master and mistress. *leaves***

**She lost a bet. To Lunick. *claps and wheezes a laugh***

**On with the story.**

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

I walked from left to right at the Castelia City fountain impatiently so much that I swear I could've made a whole on the ground in the shape of my footsteps. I breathed deep and exhaled long calming breaths, calming my stomach ache. Was this really happening? Yes, yes it was. Was it terrifying? Yes, yes it was. Would he hate me for life? Perhaps, but that's just not Cilan.

I drank from my fourth bottle of ice-cold water and let it soak my loose hair. It was nearly intact from twenty minutes ago, but I had a white rose on my ear, and I looked like I'd just showered.

A text landed on my phone.

(Rosa) He there yet?

(Me) No.

(Rosa) Whatcha tell him?

(Me) That I needed to speak, but to be casual.

(Rosa) Then text me when it's over

(Me) okay.

That's when I spotted Cilan walking over to me. He had his arms behind his neck in his signature pose, a black t-shirt with a leaf, and blue-jeans. Oh, crap, it's what he wore on our first date! This is gonna be harder than I thought. I gulped.

"Glad you could make it, I needed to talk with you," we greeted at the same time. I drank a big gulp of water and Cilan drank some of his own.

"Okay you first," we said simultaneously. We both took a deep breath… Here goes nothing.

"I fell in love with someone else." We shared seldom surprised looks.

"No way. You too?" we asked at the same time. I laughed. I can't believe this is happening.

"Who did you fall for?" Cilan asked me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a certain boy named Cheren, who just so happened to be strolling by, who just so happened to now be sitting down on a bench behind us, who just so happened to start listening. But I pretended he wasn't there.

"Cheren," I said making both boys' eyes widen. I explained Cilan everything. From the taste of our last couple smooches, to the night with Cheren. Everything.

"Now it's your turn. Who did you fall in love with, Cilan?" I asked making him blush.

"Iris." I grinned. Iris. Iris, the (now) 15-year-old. Iris, the girl who knows the hearts of dragons…..And apparently Cilan's. I know she used to have a crush on him two years ago, but now? The tables have been turned.

"I'm so happy for you Cilan!" I cried out hugging him tightly.

"So, I guess we should take our time then?" he asked. I nodded.

"If it's what you want. And it clearly is. I'm sure Iris will enjoy your company as much as I did," I replied hugging him again.

"Thanks Hilda. And I hope Cheren will learn to understand you as much as I did," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I let him go and faced him.

"You still remember the break up creed?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied softly. "You begin." I cleared my throat and stood up straight.

"It was nice being together," I said.

"Yes, yes it was," Cilan replied.

"I had fun while it lasted," I said.

"Yes, so did I," Cilan said. "We'll call each other regularly."

"And talk 'till we're out of breath," I replied.

"I promise I'll be there when I can," he said.

"But I can't promise nothing," I grinned. "I had fun Cilan Dento."

"So did I Hilda Blanco," he said hugging me.

I hugged him tight and buried my head in his chest. Dang, he's so tall.

"I'll miss you," I mumbled.

Cilan laughed. "Me too."

I let him go.

"But we're meeting once a week, right buster?" I asked.

"Of course. We'll be the best of buds, like old times," Cilan grinned. Yeah, like old times.

I hugged him one more time before we parted ways, and when I glanced to see if Cheren was still there, he was leaving.

I began calling and dialed Rosa's number.

* * *

_Rosa's POV_

"What're you doing?" Dawn asked me as I wrote down the list of the nominees.

"Adjusting the nominees. The nominees for Geisha and Samurai are:

You and Barry

Bianca and Hilbert

And Hilda and Cheren," I said. My iPhone rang and I answered.

"Yolo," I answered. Yes, I still say YOLO. Got a problem with that?

"Mission accomplished," Hilda said over the other line.

"How'd it go?" I asked excitedly.

"Great! He took it quite well, because he fell for Iris."

"Awwww…. That's adorable!" I gushed. "Any more deets?"

"Yes," Hilda replied. "Guess who was listening the whole time?"

I frowned. "Who?"

"The nerdy otaku, in flesh and blood," she replied.

My eyes widened. "No way. How'd ya notice?"

"I saw him arrive there. But I pretended not to see him; as if I wouldn't," she snorted.

"Good. Then get here quick. I need your help," I replied.

"Alright. I'll be there soon. Donut?" she asked.

"Yes please!" And I hung up.

"She's bringing donuts?" Bianca asked not looking the least surprised. I panted like a puppy.

"Woof! Woof! Yes!" I said. Lyra rolled her eyes as she painted her nails red.

"Oh brother."

* * *

~End of chapter 12~

**So…..**

**Caitlin: I liked it. How about you Dapper Cat?**

**Dapper Cat: A bit drab, you know. A bit of dull here and there, but all in all, I enjoyed it to a certain extent.**

**Me: Up to what extent?**

**Dapper Cat: The impossible extent.**

**Me: I don't know how to respond to that….**

**Christoph: Hey, uh, can you feature my girlfriend in the next disclaimer?**

**Me: Depends. Who is it?**

**Christoph: Nancy.**

**Me: Holy donkey, of course I can! She's my favorite idol! And, she's part of ShiningStarshipping, my B2W2 OTP.**

**Rosa: I thought it was sequelshipping.**

**Me: No. It's not. It's ShiningStarshipping. (Bitch. Get your facts right.)**

**Rosa: Hey, BTW, is butter a carb?**

**Me: Bitch. Butter is everything.**

**Nancy: Dafuq?**

**Christoph: Don't worry. This happens every day. **

**Nancy: Oh.**

**Whole PHS cast: Bye!**


	13. Forever Alone?

**I'll skip the formalities and give Nancy more screen time. **

**Nancy: Mayu does not own pokemon or anything else mentioned.**

**Thank you. On with the story.**

* * *

_Bianca's POV_

I applied a bit of strawberry lip-gloss as I heard a knock at the door. Dawn dashed to the door with her black sweatshirt in one hand. She's so lucky, she doesn't have to wear heels.

"Good bye, girls! I'll meet you there!" Dawn said. She closed the door behind her, disappearing with my little cousin, Barry. Well, little isn't really a word to describe him since we're almost the same age, but I sighed anyway. It seems like just yesterday he used to blush every time he was in Dawn's presence. They grow up so fast.

Lyra strapped on her sneakers and adjusted her new red hat atop her loose hair.

"Hey Bianca, I'm heading to the gym now because Red's at hockey practice. You want to go with me?" she offered. Then there was another knock at the door and Lyra answered. I began to strap on my white heels to match my Ariana Grande dress. I'm certainly not wearing this on the graduation dance.

"Hilbert?" Lyra asked confusedly at the door. I looked up. Oh, so now he does something.

"I need to speak with Bianca," Hilbert replied waving at me. I nodded for Lyra to leave without me and she left us both alone. I stood up and smoothed down my skirt. Note to self: Next time buy a less ruffled skirt.

"Stunning," he said examining me from head to toe. "Ariana Grande really suits you. Ready to go?" I shook my head.

"You never asked before. How do you expect a girl to react when she's the only one without a date?" I claimed.

Hilbert scratched the back of his head. "Forever alone?"

"Yes!" I cried out. "But…that's a secret. Okay?" I winked.

"No prob. I'll tell the guys that I asked you out before," he said.

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

I stomped back and forth from left to right in my dorm impatiently with my BB pressed against my ear. The heels of my boots sounded like horseshoes in a race, ruining them with each step.

_Sorry, but the number you have dialed is currently unavailable…_

I furiously hung up.

"He's such a wuss for not picking up!" I yelled making Rosa flinch. She slid on her black gloves.

"But why Cheren?" she asked. "You have a bicycle in perfect conditions to drive. You could walk even." I slid on my own gloves and replaced my ponytail holder for the pink one.

"Because he has a _moped_! It's much faster and besides, pedaling on heels? Arceus forbid. And walking is just worse." I fumed. Does she not understand that walking would worsen everything?

"Well, I have to go, so excuse me if you must," Rosa said rising from the couch. "My date is right outside." And she left. I crossed my arms. Of all the freaking irrelevant days in the freaking year, today he decides to not answer his freaking Samsung Galaxy S3. Very irritating, Cheren Cortez. Very.

Then my phone rang and Cheren's picture appeared on the screen. Oh, so NOW he decides to call back.

"Where are you? I've been calling you for three hours straight!" I claimed over the phone.

"I'm right here," he said entering my dorm and hanging up. "Ready to go?"

I grabbed my headphones and my laptop case/satchel and punched his arm hard.

"I hate you," I scowled out the door.

"I'll take it as a compliment," he replied closing behind us.

* * *

~~End of part 1 of 2~~

**Fan-girl me: So….. What do you think, Nancy? You, Christoph, me, a talk show? Or just a one-shot? What did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? I'm talking like a squirrel already, aren't I? I'm sorry, I'm just too nervous. You're my favorite idol. I love you Nancy!**

**Nancy: Awww… That's sweet of you! I'm going to have to ask my manager about the talk show, because I have planned out a song cover cooperating with Elesa. Though the one-shot doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. This chapter was short but good, could've been better, but all in all, marvelous. You outdid yourself this time, over the earlier ones. I follow your story now.**

**Fan-girl me: *giggles and snorts like a nerdy stalker* Thank you! What song will you be covering and contributing on with Elesa?**

**Nancy: I think it might be Stereo Hearts, she raps and I sing the choruses, or perhaps Girls Fall like Dominoes, with the same singing distribution. But either way, it's got to be well-distributed.**

**Fan-girl me: What about Every Time We Touch but the nightcore rapped version? *plays on iPod***

**Nancy: Wow, that's great! I guess I have three options now, so I'll phone my manager.**

**Fan-girl me: Yay! Can you sing Kiss You nightcore version with Christoph? I just love it too much. I could appoint to feature you in my blog. **

**Nancy: Perfect! I'll take note. It was nice being on your author's notes, Mayu. Pleasure to meet you.**

**Fan-girl me: *super squeals* you're very welcome! Goodbye everyone!**

**Nancy: Goodbye!**


	14. Grey Valentine, New Sunrise

**So, just enjoy. I have nothing better to do since my friend won't reply to my emails or chat messages.**

**Also, please excuse the multiple POV's. It's just a tad difficult to make all of it just one POV, you know?**

**The songs mentioned. You can listen to them to get a better feel for this extremely short chapter.**

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

I quickly stepped up the stage, plugged my headphones in, and spoke over the microphone.

"Yolo, everybody. I'm DJ Hilda and welcome to this year's Valentine's Day's Dance!" Cheers came from our small crowd. And I say small, because it's only us thirteen (without Red yet and with Hugh's GF) Prof. Juniper, Cedric, Elm, Cynthia, and my mom as chaperones. My mom seemed to be hitting on Cedric. I'll be darned if the VP ends up my sister! (And she could very well be considering she's like 26 and my mom's 48.)

"Let's get this party started!" I said. Then I played "Best Friend's Brother" by Victoria Justice and walked off the stage.

Helping myself to some punch, I walked over to Nate, who was next to the ballots.

"How are the ballots going, Nate?" I asked.

"Great. We've got three votes for Geisha & Samurai, two for Who's That Chick, eight on Cupid's Arrow, and one on Two Peas In A Pod," he informed. I drank some punch.

"Good, good. How's your sister?" I asked. He pointed towards Rosa, Ethan, and Lyra tearing it up on the dance floor. "Perfect," I commented. "And Hugh?"

I saw him staring at Rosa while his girlfriend danced without him.

"Depressed," Nate replied. I gulped. Well, you can't win 'em all.

"That's too bad," I said. I decided to tease Nate, taking full advantage of the song playing.

_"I really hope I can get him alone, I just don't don't want her to know," _I sang grinning at Nate. He blushed. _"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. My best friend's brother is the guy for me," _I nudged him with my elbow and he blushed a lot. I laughed.

"You're too fun to tease, Nate," I said. I pecked his cheek and went back up to my station. I played "Girls Fall Like Dominoes" by Nicki Minaj.

* * *

_Bianca's POV_

Oh yay! The song I requested! I just absolutely love Nicki Minaj. I began rapping the song because it's my favorite song from her.

"Imma need 69 real bad girls for my tour bus. Somebody get security to escort us. They go the long way, but we take the shortcuts. Give me the blonde hair, long waves, short cuts. You know the flow's sick, came in on the small bus. So get the d-cups, c-cups, small bus. They judge me like the girl's on trial, but the reason there's no one's because the girl's gone wild. Got the domino effect, and the rubber passing out. With little bikini tops, they got the x's hanging out. Say my shoes ain't nuts so I pull the cashews, everybody else is asking for the Nicki tattoos. I sell Wayne girls, I sell Drake girls. You know the real bitches, let me fuck the fake girls. And if you're pretty, I sign titties. I got the key to all mothafucking cities," I rapped. Hilbert looked at me in shock.

He grinned. "You really love Nicki Minaj, don't you Bianca?"

I nodded. "Okay, so when I'm in the hills I hang with Christine Cabillary,

And when I'm in Miami I'm with Kourtney, Kim, and Khloe.

And when I'm in the A.M. with Ciara whoa, it's Carrie.

I'm feeling like a diva, then I hit Mariah Carey.

I'm in the UK, I'm the C and I. A.

Superheroe by night, r-r-rapper by day.

And if I just wanna tour, Imma hit Cymphonique.

If I need a bad b-tch, Angelina Jolie.

Material girls like Maddona, model for Donatella.

Ain't nothing you can tell her 'cause she get the mozzarella.

She looks just like Rihanna, she work with Wilomena on rocking Callieano.

She might be Fillipino, be sippin' Pellegrino,

Be watching Al Pacino, she could probably sniff a kilo.

Anyway, yo. Hit the Grace Jones and tell her I said strange,

I'm in Paris b-b-b-b with Beyonce." Before turning to Hilbert I took a deep breath.

"You know I do."

Once the song ended, it was replaced with "Last Chance" by Maroon 5.

But something strange caught my attention. Was that Silver? In a tux?

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

Oh, I love this song! I just absolutely love Maroon 5. Awww… Bummer. I wish I could share this moment with Red. Curse you, hockey practice.

_~I know that he could give you everything, stability and diamond rings_

_Are the things I do not have, I understand you can't handle that~_

Then again, the lyrics don't describe him or me at all, so it might be best he's not here.

_~But for everything that I lied, I provide something you almost have._

_Hot flesh that you yearn to grab, but in your stomach you're still so sad, oh~_

I sang the lyrics out loud from where I sat. "Ooh, what you gonna do? I'm in love with you-"

"Don't you wanna dance?" A voice sang from behind me. I turned to it and guess who? It was Silver.

I smirked. "Don't mind if I do." Then he rested his arms safely around my hips and I laid mine around his neck. I feel bad for the little guy. It's too bad there's a shortage of girls, because anyone would've wanted to go with him. (I mean, seriously, have you _seen _his fan club? *shiver*)

I gazed up at his eyes. "How you doing, Silv?"

"Just great. Living with the misery of dancing with the girl I'll never find," he said right on key as the song's lyrics.

I blinked twice. "What do you mean?" What really threw me off guard was that he started _singing._ Yes, _singing. _ I'm not playing, THE Silver Rocket, actually singing. I know. WTF?

"_I know you think you're satisfied," _he sang smirking. Although I could feel a slight melancholy in his tone. _"And God know how hard we tried, but if you showed up at my door, I could give you so much more." _He then began dancing tango with me as he sang. And the whole time I was like, WTF? Making his smirk grow wider by the minute.

_"Ooh, what you gonna do? I'm in love with you, don't you wanna dance? This may be the last chance that I'll get to love you." _He spun me three times in a row before returning me to my first position. _"Ooh, what am I gonna do? I don't like to lose—"_

_"You're not making sense," _I replied. It's true, he wasn't making any sense.

_"This may be the last chance that you'll get to love me." _He spun me four more times. Woah, this is starting to look more like swing than tango. Good thing I wore sneakers and not heels.

He stared in to my eyes with sad eyes, contrasting with his smirk. _"You sure don't make it easy,_

_To get myself to safety. You tell me that I'm crazy, but you're the one who makes me this way."_

_"You call me so impulsive," _I returned. He does. When I really do NOT plan on giving up.

_"But that's what makes us so explosive," _He sang spinning me into his arms. He held me with my back against him.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered. _"So as I burn these photographs, I wonder if you kept the ones you have. Keep them locked up somewhere safe…" _He backed away. _"'Cause it's the only place you'll see my face." _Then my vision blurred as I was swiftly spun back to his face.

_"Ooh, what you gonna do? I'm in love with you, don't you wanna dance? This may be the last chance that I'll get to love you. Ooh, what am I gonna do? I don't like to lose. You're not making sense. 'Cause this may be the last chance that you'll get to love me," _he spun me once more, yet more slowly. He faced me, and held my hands slightly by the fingers. "This may be the last chance that I'll get to love you. To love you." And just like that, he left out the exit. Leaving me aghast by what just happened, surrounded by a crowd that wasn't there before, I realized what this meant.

"Silver…"

* * *

_Silver's POV_

I sat outside at the steps of the emergency and stared at my Feraligatr's pokeball.

"Life sucks," I said.

"I know, right?" I turned in direction of the voice. Hugh appeared from behind the wall.

"What do you want, Cobalt?" I asked menacingly.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Calm down, dude. I just know how you feel, that's all." He sat down next to me while I gazed at the night sky.

"Well, I'm glad someone shares my sorrow," I laughed dryly.

"Don't feel so bad. You did better than I did," he said patting me on the back.

I snorted. "Yeah, I hear you almost beat up Ethan. Way low, dude."

"That's not the point!" he yelled scaring some wild Pidove. "The point is you actually let her go."

I fixed my gaze on the moon. "But you won't let Rosa go, will you?"

Hugh snickered. "Nope. But I'll let her fly a safe distance."

* * *

_Back to Lyra's POV_

I stomped up the stage and pulled Hilda aside by her ear.

"What the hell was that?" I asked frantically.

"The hell do I know? I just played the song I chose two days ago. Silver was the one who used up the moment! Now excuse me if you must, but I have Deejay duties," she stomped back to her station and played "Kiss You" by One Direction.

I walked down the stage and bumped into Red.

"Hiya, Lyra! Sorry I'm late," he greeted.

"Huh?" I muttered. Oh riiiiiiiiiiiiiiggghhhhht. He's my date, so sorry. I mentally face-palmed. "Oh, yeah. Don't worry. Wanna dance?"

He grinned. "Sure." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested mine on his shoulders. I buried my head in his chest.

"I'm glad you're here. I missed you," I said unconsciously. Although it was true. I did miss him.

"But I'm here now," he said kissing my forehead. "And let me kiss you~" He sang making me laugh. It's rather funny to find a _guy _singing One Direction when most of the boy population in the world hates it.

"And if you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home, baby say yea-yea-yeah, yea-yea-yeah~"

I laughed. This is too fucking hilarious.

Suddenly, Red pulled me aside. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot me," I replied. Then he knelt on one leg and held out a red rose.

"Will you, Lyra Valentine, be my girlfriend?" he asked. My jaw dropped. I could feel my cheeks turn hot.

"Y-ye-yes. Yes! Hell yeah!" I stammered. He stood up and I tackled him in a hug, filling his face with tons of little kisses. Which made him blush, a lot.

"You're wonderful," I whispered in his ear.

"But you're more," he replied. Then without any hesitation, I kissed him. It didn't last very long though, just a small while, because I heard claps all around us from our peers.

"Alright!" Hilda said over the mic. "Looks like this party's going to the next level! This song's meant to be danced!" Then she played "Stereo Love" by Edward Maya ft. Vika Jigulina.

I was about to step up to the dance floor, but then Rosa and Ethan danced up a storm. I should've known, because this is Rosa's favorite song, EVER.

* * *

_Rosa's POV_

"When you're gonna stop breaking my heart?" I sang as I danced with Ethan. "I don't wanna be another one. Paying for things I never done. Don't let go, don't let go, to my love~"

I smirked. This would be fun. "Can I get to your soul? Can you get to my thought? Can you promise you won't let go? All the things that I need, all the things that you need, you can make it feel so real. 'Cause you can't deny, you've blown my mind. When I touch your body, I feel I'm losing control. 'Cause you can't deny, you've blown my mind, when I see you baby, I just don't wanna let go…"

"I can fix all those lies," Ethan sang. "Oh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you. You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside. My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you."

I grinned. This is so fun. I can't believe Hilda actually is playing this song. She usually has a more pop-girl taste.

I sat down and drank some punch along with Ethan. Whew, if only you saw how much of a storm we danced, you'd need something extra to bring on the thunder.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself," Ethan said as he panted.

"Yes. I love this song. How could I not enjoy myself while dancing it with such a wonderful guy?" I said.

Ethan flashed a toothy grin. "Wonderful, me? No, you're too modest."

"Well then, if you're not wonderful, then what am I?" I asked.

"Gorgeous," he grinned.

"Gorgeous, me? Oh please, you're too modest," I teased.

"It's not modesty," he replied chewing on his ice-cube. "It's true."

"You're so sweet," I laughed. "And too funny."

"Funny? Ever hear the one about the goblin and the tomato?" Ethan asked.

I frowned. "Nope."

"Well, the tomato used to be red, but once he got a whiff of the goblin's stench at the public washroom, boom, green tomatoes," he joked. I laughed a lot.

"See? Wonderful," I poked his arm. "Right there. Any girl would be lucky to have you," I complimented.

"And if that girl was you?" Ethan asked.

"Then I'd be richer than any billionaire," I laughed.

Then the song "Just a Feeling" by Maroon 5 began playing.

"This party's taking slow turn folks. So introduce your partner to the dance floor and dance," Hilda said.

"May I have this dance?" Ethan offered.

"With pleasure," I said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I rested my head on his chest. This is one of my favorite songs.

Then I gazed at his eyes. How come he doesn't have a fan club? Any girl would be lucky to have him.

"She cries, this is more than good-bye, when I look into your eyes, you're not even there," he sang.

"It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have," I replied.

Then, out of the blue, Hugh tapped Ethan's shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" he asked. Ethan nodded and left Hugh in charge, but I stood not-so-close to him and took sudden interest in my shoes.

"I'm sorry," he said. I frowned and kept watch on the floor.

"Congratulations," I sourly replied.

"Really sorry. I got carried away by—"

I turned to face him. "By what, Hugh? Jealousy? It was clear to see." I sighed. "I forgive you, but I want to keep distance from you. This is not goodbye. It's a new sunrise," I said letting him go. "Thank you." Then I ran over to where my brother was and buried my head in his chest. No, do not cry Rosa. He doesn't deserve it. He's not worth it.

"Are you okay, little sister?" Nate asked.

I sniffled. "Yes. I just can't believe it's over."

"Ah, but you said yourself it wasn't goodbye," he lifted me up to face him. "It's a new sunrise."

I sighed. "I guess I did."

"You'll be fine. New sunrises come with new surprises."

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

That's not good. But at least she didn't cry-cry per se. I switched songs to the next one, "Your Love" by Nicki Minaj.

"Err… Never fear! The night is still young! So don't forget to vote!"

Then I stared at all the cute couples that gathered up.

Lyra danced with her back pressed against Red's chest, Ethan danced with Rosa by her waist, Barry held Dawn close, and Bianca danced rather awkwardly with Hilbert. Everything was perfect, except that Silver took sudden interest at his shoes and Hugh, well, his girlfriend has a curfew, so yeah, she left.

I felt Cheren come up next to me at the stage.

"What you staring at?" he asked.

"All the cute couples. Aww, look it! It's Mom and Cedric! And Juniper with Elm! That's so cute!" I said pointing to our chaperones. "Though it feels like something's missing…"

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. I rested my head on his chest and smiled.

"Anyway, I think I met him in the sky, when I was a geisha he was a samurai," I sang as looked up at him. "Somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai. Never spoke lies and he never broke fly."

"You still remember when we first met?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yup."

"When you asked me for help with regrouping?" he asked further.

"Yes?"

"How did you even understand?" he asked,

I laughed. "I just did."

Then when the song ended, I hadn't noticed, so then everyone was clapping at us and I turned red. I quickly let Cheren go and pushed him aside with my hips, making everyone laugh. Then I switched songs and played "Who's That Chick" by Rihanna.

"Err…Nomination time!" I said over the microphone. "Nate, the envelopes," I whispered.

"Okay, the winners for Geisha & Samurai are…." I opened a brown envelope and read the names.

"Hilda and…." My face flushed. "OKAY, WHO DID THIS?! Rosa!" Everyone laughed.

I sweat dropped. "Err..I mean, the winners are Cheren and Me! Heh, heh."

Holding Cheren's hand as I received a ribbon saying "Geisha & Samurai", I whispered,

"Don't push your luck, kid. This means nothing."

Cheren smirked and pecked my cheek, making my face redder than what should be humanly possible. "Of course it means nothing," he said.

I cleared my throat. "Moving on! The winner for Aphrodite is…." I opened a pink envelope. "Bianca Martin!" And she got a ribbon saying "Aphrodite".

"The winner for Who's That Chick is…." I opened a blue envelope with a black question mark. "Lyra Valentine!" And she got a blue ribbon saying "Who's That Chick?"

"Next up, the winners for Cupid's Arrow, the unexpected couple of the night are…" I opened an orange envelope. "Rosa and Ethan!" And they both got an orange ribbon that said "Cupid's Arrow".

"Now, the winners for Two Peas in a Pod, the king and queen of the dance, are…." I opened a red envelope. "Dawn and Barry!" And they got a tiara and a crown .

"That's it for this Valentine's Day! Have a good night!"

* * *

_Third Person POV, aftermath._

Lyra couldn't sleep well that same night. She lied on her single bed and stared at her Pokegear that marked how many hours of sleep she had left 'till 9 am. Five hours, twenty-five minutes, forty-eight seconds.

The brunette buried her face in her pillow and groaned loudly, but muffled so that her roommates wouldn't wake up.

She stood up and walked up to the desk where their shared desktop was. She turned it on and scrolled down the list of her Johto Live Messenger contacts.

* * *

The sour redhead couldn't sleep. He supposed it was mostly because of the unbearable heat, because he lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling, sweating from everywhere imaginable, shirtless. He couldn't believe that he actually felt so much heat that he could only sleep in his shorts. And ONLY his shorts.

From the top bunk he shared with Ethan, he stared at the lit-up screen of their shared laptop.

Then he saw a new message. Curious, he quietly climbed down the bunk bed, being careful not to wake up Nate on the way, and sat down in front of the computer screen.

The strangest part was, that it was a message for him. Of course, he'd been careless in not logging off, but at four in the morning is just impossible.

_Lyra says: Hi. _

_Silver: Hi_

_Lyra says: You awake?_

_Silver: No, I'm asleep. I'm sleep-typing. -.-_

_Lyra says: Sorry._

The redhead hesitated in replying. He stared at his computer in disbelief.

_Is this really happening?_ He thought.

_Silver: What do you want, Valentine?_

_Lyra says: To talk._

This took him by surprise. He quickly typed a reply.

_Silver: About?_

_Lyra says: Anything I don't care. :P_

He sighed. _As long as it's not about the dance…_ then he was struck in realization.

_Silver: Can't sleep, can you?_

_Lyra says: nope. :D _

_Silver: Yeah me neither._

Wait, did he just type that? He face-palmed. That was stupid.

_Lyra says: Good to know. *snicker*_

_Silver: whatever. _

_Silver: Just recently I almost dropped the stupid egg for Elm's class._

_Lyra says: No way. :o_

_Silver: Way. If it weren't for my Haunter, I'd already have earned that F by now._

_Lyra says: That's a new one_

Another surprise. He frowned in confusion.

_Silver: What's a new one?_

_Lyra says: You actually being grateful of your Pokémon for once_

The redhead replied. He didn't want to seem weak before her.

_Silver: Lyra, it's only a figure of speech._

_Lyra says: Well, excuse me, Mr. Ungrateful Prince._

Silver chuckled quietly. Who knew he would enjoy this conversation so much?

_Silver: Can you sleep now?_

He kicked himself mentally. He really didn't want this to end so briefly.

_Lyra says: lemme see….I guess. :3_

_Silver: How about we meet for lunch tomorrow? We could continue this conversation then._

_Lyra says: Sounds like a plan. ;D_

He blushed. Did she just wink at him?

_Silver: Good. One last thing_

_Lyra says: Shoot me._

_Silver: Bring your team. ;)_

_Lyra says: Deal. Bring it on._

_Silver: That's what I like to hear. Good night._

_Silver has signed off._

* * *

Lyra blushed. Her face turned almost as red as her tank top. She reread over four times that last bit of the chat.

_Lyra: Good night._

_Lyra has signed off._

She turned off the computer. That didn't sound too bad. A nice, playful battle with her old rival.

The brunette sighed as she lied down on her bed. She could sleep now. The overwhelming giddiness for tomorrow was no obstacle.


	15. Bee's In The Trap

**You did not have to ask for it, because here it is. A soulsilvershipping chapter without any romance whatsoever (Except for Silver). Just friendship and a little nostalgia on Silver's side.**

**Silver: Th-th-that's n-not t-tr-true.**

**Me: Yeah, right. We all believe you, darling.**

**Silver: Uh… *blush***

**Me: And wait 'till you see where Lyra takes you… ;D**

**Silver: *super blush * Pfft…whatever *zoom***

**Me: *snickers* that's what mama likes to see. A crimson face and crimson hair.**

**I do not own Lyra's outfit, I found it on deviantArt but I don't own it. Just search for Lyra alt outfits, and it should be a picture with four, and the third from the right is the one that I describe, but I don't own it.**

**Neither do I own Pokémon, iPhones, or anything else I may add as I go along.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

I was walking my way between the student campuses towards the student's lounge to meet Silver. I giggled as I texted him, despite the fact that I was meeting him, but it turned into a pretty funny conversation.

On my way, fellow students greeted me and complimented my new outfit.

I wore an open red short-sleeved shirt, a black tank top underneath it, blue shorts, black-and-white striped stockings, my red converses, and I'd painted my nails red black and white to match. On my head I wore a low ponytail and wore Red's hat backwards, with my bangs sticking out, like Ethan.

Although, as you may have known, there was this certain person who didn't compliment me.

As I strolled towards the lounge, barely few feet away from it, I met Bonni and her posse of bitches.

"Nice outfit Lyra," she sarcastically remarked. "Who you meeting?"

I smirked. Time to become a pretty little liar. "My boyfriend," I said.

Her face went completely pale. "Huh? And who might that be?"

"Red," I replied. "Yes, you heard me. _Red. _MY boyfriend. Eat it, biatches." Then before I could open the doors of the lounge, she yelled back,

"Wait! How do I know you're not bluffing?"

My smirk grew wider. "Ask anyone. Including Red himself." And with that I faded from her sight.

(Me) Where you at?

(Silver) By the foosball and air hockey.

"By the…" I looked towards the northwest corner of the lounge and there he was, Silver playing foosball with the only boy in Class C, Brendan.

He enrolled just last year, and is the only student from Hoenn. Brendan's a nice guy, his personality and sense of humor, along with that peculiar white hat of his.

I waved at Silver, and he waved back, but once he saw me, his jaw dropped. I giggled. Could it be my new attire?

I walked up to him.

"How you doing, little dude?" I greeted as we fist-bumped.

Silver nodded. "Good, good," he said examining from head to toe.

I twirled. "So? How do I look? What do you think?" I asked expectantly. My rival stared at me for a long while, but Brendan was the first to reply.

"Looking good, Lyra," Brendan said.

I bowed. "Thank you." Then I turned back to the redhead, "So? What do you think, Silver?"

He gulped. "You look great."

I smiled. "Why thank you, Silvy." A while passed by and he kept staring at me so I had to clear my throat. "Ahem. What shall it be then? Battle first, talk later, talk first battle later, or talk while battle?"

That snapped him out of trance. "Talk while battle." Then he led me to the battle-designated room in the lounge (which is about half the size of a football field), signed his name on the clipboard, and led me inside.

Closing the door behind us, Silver took the tablet controls from the wall, and I decided to do some stretches.

"So," Silver said while tapping some buttons on the screen, "What pokemon did you bring?"

I stretched my arms. "Typhlosion, Stantler, Onix, and Ho-Oh for emergencies."

He nodded and tapped more buttons. "Okay, how about a three-on-three battle, no legendary, no items?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sounds great. Bring it on, Rocket."

My redheaded rival glanced at me and managed a small side-smile. Setting the tablet back on the wall, he took off his jacket, hung it on the coat rack, revealed a plain black t-shirt, and stepped up opposite of me. Wow, he looked way taller without that stuffy jacket.

"Alright, let the games begin," he grabbed at his poke balls. "Go, Haunter!"

I tauntingly yawned. "Typhlosion, go!"

Silver smirked. "Hyper Beam."

I grinned to myself. "Defense curl." My fire-type starter stared at me in confusion, but did as it was told.

The impact of the Hyper Beam made me take a step back to recover my balance, but I grinned anyway.

"Typhlosion, defense curl," I commanded. It nodded realizing my strategy.

"Haunter, Scary Face!"

I flinched as my pokemon's attack fell. No problem, I can handle it.

"Haunter, use Bite!"

"Defense curl!" I commanded again. Typhlosion lost ten HP points, according to the monitor, but still good.

"Defense curl."

"Bite!" Silver gritted his teeth. I chuckled. He won't see what hit him.

Five HP points less on my side, well.

"Bite!"

I grinned wider. "Tackle." 3, 2, 1….And Haunter fainted. I chuckled. "Come back Typhlosion. Go Oneida! Ready to talk now or are you in shock, redhead?"

Silver ran his fingers through his bangs and released his Feraligatr. "How can you be so calm?"

I shrugged. "I guess it's because it's a friendly competition or because I've been training with the best in Kanto," I replied.

Silver sneered. "Whatever. Aqua tail!"

"Rage!" As the water hit both my Pokemon and me, I ran my fingers through my (now) damp bangs. It felt rather refreshing after so much time.

"Feraligatr, use Whirlpool!"

"Oneida, use Rage!" I dodged the water cyclone before it hit me and asked, "Any second thoughts on winning yet?"

He shrugged. "Nope. Whirlpool!" He commanded. "Why'd you name your Onix, Oneida?"

"Because," I paused to dodge another whip of water, "Oneida means 'eagerly awaited', and I waited eagerly for Onix at the Dark Cave. Plus, Onix is female and Oneida is a girl's name."

"Oh," Silver replied. "Scratch!"

"Rock Tomb!" I commanded. "Hey, guess what?" I asked as Feraligatr fainted.

"Go, Weepinbell!" My rival released his trusty Weepinbell. "What?"

"I came across Bonnibel on the way here," I said switching pokemon. "Go Stantler! And I told her I was meeting with my boyfriend, Red, to see her reaction, and when I said it was Red, she went all pale!" I laughed.

"I see," Silver scowled. "Razor Leaf!"

"Hypnosis!" I commanded. I giggled as Weepinbell fell asleep. "Shall I finish it off while it naps?" I asked.

Silver's scowl deepened. "Sure."

"Great," I cooed. "Stomp!" Half of Weepinbell's HP disappeared. "Stomp!" And….crap, it woke up.

"Poison Spore!" Silver said.

"Astonish!" 3, 2, 1….yay! I won! I healed my Pokémon and skipped over to Silver and leaned my head towards him. "So, my prize money?"

He shoved a wad of poke in my hands. "Here." Then he slung his jacket back on.

I poked my head a little closer to him. "So, with the money I won, how about some ice cream?"

Silver scooched a step back, and I took a step closer on purpose, to close our distance. I grinned playfully as he blushed. It was always a pretty…Er, I mean, a funny sight to see him blushing.

Realizing that I wasn't going to move 'till I got an answer, Silver blinked. "O…Kay? My treat?"

I shook my head. "Nope. My treat."

* * *

I crossed my arms and stared into my rival's eyes as he sat across from me. Slowly, I blinked once.

"Hah! You blinked! Now you get to try your ice cream first!" Silver said.

I pouted. "Fine. But you still have to try yours," I replied taking in a spoonful of my brownie sundae. "Mmmmmmm….tasty."

Silver's silver orbs widened and his mouth began watering. "Fine, I'll eat my ice cream too." And he began licking his vanilla ice cream cone.

As we began fiercely devouring our frozen desserts, I looked around the empty cafeteria. We were the only students below noontime, and there barely were any cooks to give us our orders.

I stared at my now empty sundae cup. "Crazy weather lately, don't you agree?" I asked.

Silver nodded. "Yeah. The heat was so unbearable last night I had to sleep shirtless," he said.

I blushed lightly. "Yeah. I could barely sleep either. I woke up for water three times below midnight and then I decided to chat with you," I replied.

He nodded. Watching as he devoured his ice cream cone, an idea ran through my mind.

"Hey, you got any plans for the day?" I asked.

Silver almost fell off his chair. "What?"

"Plans. Like, for now? I ask because I bought two tickets for the Pokémon musical in Nimbasa, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me," I explained.

The redhead sank into his chair in a deep scowl. "What's your boyfriend doing that's so important?" he asked with a clear tone of jealousy.

I sighed. He really doesn't get it, does he? I want to spend more time with my rival than with anyone else. Oh, well. "Red's studying for one of Clay's famous History tests," I replied blankly.

Silver nodded. "What about—"

"The girls are studying too and Ethan is playing World of Warcraft all weekend, as you should be aware of," I interrupted.

Then he kept his yap shut. Running out of excuses, he had no choice. "Fine, I'll go."

"Great!" I sprang up. "If we hurry, we can take Ho-Oh and arrive just in time to find good seats."

* * *

Walking out of the Nimbasa City Musical Theatre I turned to Silver.

"So, what did you think of the pokemon's performance? I like how the Throh reflected the role of the insecure high school boy who got teased by his teammates for doing musicals," I commented.

"Yeah, that was good. But I liked the Petilil that played the geeky 'freak' character, like a Phantom of the Opera kind of character," he replied.

I nodded in agreement.

"So," Silver asked, "Where to next? The baseball court, the basketball game, or the tennis game?"

I suddenly squealed and ran ahead of him.

"The Ferris wheel! I want to ride the Ferris wheel!" I chirped.

* * *

_Silver's POV_

I sighed. What I'd do for love. So yeah, she bought two tickets for the Ferris wheel, dragged me in against my freaking will, and now I had a dizzy Lyra holding my hand for dear life.

"We're up super high," Lyra said looking out the window. She gulped. "I'm feeling kind of dizzy. Could you…could you hold my hand?" she asked.

So I did, but I had to look out the window to hide my crimson-colored face from her. I can't believe she's never heard that the Nimbasa Rondez-View Ferris Wheel is the most famous "date spot" in all Unova. This fact certainly made the moment much more embarrassing. Although the situation I was in was quite ironic too. She was the dizzy one when she's used to flying higher heights on her cursed Ho-Oh, and I, in exchange, feel not even a twinge of nausea at all.

"Hey Silver," Lyra spoke softly dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yes? Is something the matter?" I asked. Lyra let my hand go and stared at the floor. I could see a faint blush rise on her cheeks.

"Um, have you ever ridden a ferris wheel before?" she asked.

I sighed. "Lyra, everyone has ridden a ferris wheel before, including me."

She fiddled with her fingers. "Well, I haven't," she snapped. Goddamn it, why did I even speak?

"But," she continued as she turned to face me. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

I could feel my cheeks burning up, but I hid it immediately. I cannot be seen weak before her. Before anyone but her.

I gulped. "Well…" I briefly pecked her cheek and looked away. "You're welcome," I said.

As we were lowered to the ground, Lyra smirked at me. "Beez in the trap," she said.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

Walking out of the shuttle, I watched as my female rival stretched.

"So, where now?" I asked.

"Home," she replied. "I got homework, egg duty, animes, I could go one forever." She began walking away from me.

I ran to catch up with her. She walked ahead of me.

"Do you have a ride back?" she asked.

"Well I don't but I-"she interrupted me.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" she yelled. "Hop on!"

I stared at the rainbow-hued bird that towered before me. I could swear that it wasn't there precisely 1.3 seconds ago. How can she even guess what I'm thinking before I even think of it myself?

I shrugged it off. The last thing I remember was being thrust in to the sky and shortly afterwards seeing the school grounds from underneath my feet.

* * *

**So…**

**Christoph: I liked it.**

**Yancy: Ditto. ^_^**

**Caitlin: Me too.**

**Hilda: So sweet!**

**Chili: And spicy!**

**Cress: And delectable.**

**Aww… You're too kind. That's why you're my BFF'S**

**Well. Rate and Review. Until Next Time!**

**Whole PHS cast: Good bye!**


	16. New Sub Teach?

**Chapter 16: New Sub Teach?**

**Substitute teacher. It speaks for itself. The only spoiler I wish to give is that there will be a very kawaii DreamyHairShipping ( ) moment.**

**I do not own pokemon or iPods, or iPhones.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

So, Tuesday, the day our egg-projects were due? It was a slight disaster.

The disaster was, that Prof. Elm forgot that this very day he had a dentist appointment, so naturally, he wasn't at school. Therefore, we had a substitute teacher to handle BOTH classes A and B, because Prof. Elm already asked for permission from Mr. Clay for class B to miss his class to show all the projects. Which is why everyone in the group was in our classroom. Lucky for us, they brought their desks, or else we wouldn't fit.

As we waited for whomever our sub teach might be, we all goofed around. I threw a paper airplane between my desk and Barry's desk, Hilda began arguing with Cheren over who would do the talking on their presentation, Bianca talked with Rosa and Lyra about what I think was their plans for the beach field trip, Lyra chuckled as she texted Silver and he texted her back in a major conversation, Red kept studying for next period's quiz, Ethan….well, the hell do I know what he was doing. I think he might've been playing on his PSVita, or he may have texted Rosa, because every once in a while, Rosa would receive a text and she'd turn back to Ethan grinning. And Hugh seemed to be cheering up Nate who seemed devastated and had his head down on his desk. I hope they didn't break the egg.

Then a blonde man with a white lab coat entered the classroom with a suitcase. Wow, he looks cute. He set his things down under desk and began speaking.

"Hello students, I am your new substitute teacher—"

"Colress!" Rosa cried out.

The man looked up and managed a blithe smile as he wrote "Mr. Colress" on the chalk board.

"Why, hello Miss Shiro," he said shaking hands with a confused Rosa, "Pleasure to meet again."

After he sat down, Rosa did a small interrogation. "How's Team Neo Plasma?" she asked.

"Oh," Mr. Colress replied blankly, "I am no longer involved in such activities now. I am living a new humble life with my wonderful wife."

Aww…Bummer, he's married. Well, that's cool. I have a boyfriend anyway.

"Wife?" Hilda chirped. "No way. You married Dr. Fennel?" Mr. Colress nodded. "Awww… How is she?" Hilda gushed. "I haven't heard from her ever since the Dream Mist mission."

"Great," our teacher replied. "We're awaiting our new child patiently, now that she has 6 months of pregnancy."

Rosa's eyes widened. "You—and Doc Fennel…and…baby? Like, you…? Wow, I'm so happy for the two of you! Congrats!"

Mr. Colress grinned. "Thank you. Now let's see what Professor Elm left in store for you…" He picked up a sheet of paper left at the desk by Prof. Elm and read it scrutinizing every detail as if his life depended on it.

He straightened himself on the chair and placed the sheet of paper back on the desk. "Okay, as you all needed to be aware of, Prof. Elm had a dentist's appointment, which is the reason he had to take the day off. I am in charge of classes A and B, but mostly B. This is classroom…?"

Red raised his hand. "A."

Mr. Colress nodded. "And this is class…?"

Barry raised his hand. "A and B."

Our teacher nodded again. "Well, according to these instructions, you had to take care of an egg. You could name it, draw faces on it, dress it up…And you were assigned partners. You will step up with your partner and tell us if you had any behavior changes in this time. I'm supposed to call you up one by one and take note of your presentation in this clip board." He paused to take a clipboard from one of the desk drawers that had different colored pages. "And I have to ask questions if there are any needed. Okay, first couple to step up, in the order of these pre-assigned pages, Rosa Shiro and Ethan Gold."

As Rosa and Ethan stepped up, Mr. Colress took out a blue pen, clicked it, and tapped it on the clipboard. "Question number one," our teacher began. "Did you name your child? If so, what is his/her name?"

Rosa cleared her throat. "Yes. This is Amy Gold-Shiro," she said holding up a white egg (again, not trying to sound racist) with a gold and pink ribbon. "During our project time, we had to take shifts in taking care of her, and I feel like during those shifts I've developed a healthy behavior towards my partner," she paused to take Ethan's hand making him blush. "A closer friendship."

And they left their egg in an egg carton that wasn't there two minutes ago. Then again, I never pay that much attention to the teacher's actions.

"Next up are," Mr. Colress switched pages on the clipboard after scribbling what Rosa wrote. "Dawn Berlitz and Barry Pearl."

I sighed and carried my egg in hand. I stepped next to Barry and squeezed his hand. Boy, I am nervous.

"This is little Isabella Pearl Berlitz,"I began. "Since my recent relationship with my project partner, Barry, I have learned through this experience to grow fonder of his company." I set our egg in the carton so carefully so that its pink ribbon wouldn't slip off. You don't know how hard it was to tie that ribbon just for size.

Sitting back down, Mr. Colress called the next couple, while drinking from a purple coffee mug that wasn't there before,

"Cheren Cortez and Hilda Blanco."

Apparently, they still hadn't decided who would speak during their performance. Because when they stepped up, they played rock-paper-scissors, Cheren won, Hilda scowled, and he held the egg and did the talking. Hilda, well she scowled, crossed her arms, and turned towards the opposite direction, but still next to him.

"This is Galilea Cortez Blanco," Cheren began. "On this project, our behavior seldom changed, but I believe we've begun to become closer friends." He slung his free arm around Hilda's shoulders, making a small blush rise on her cheeks along with a surprised expression. "Right Hilda?"

She scowled. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about…" suddenly, her face curved into a sly smirk. "…Albert." Everyone burst out laughing, including me. Cheren's middle name is Albert? Good to know. I'll take note of that.

Cheren turned bright red and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Whatever," he stammered. Placing the egg in the carton, they returned to their seats and sat down.

Mr. Colress sipped more coffee as he watched Hilda stick her tongue out at Cheren childishly. Yeah, I feel you, teach. Welcome to the club. May annoyance be NEVER in your favor. "Next, Bianca Martin and Hilbert Noire," he called.

When Bianca and Hilbert stood up at the front of the room, Bianca's legs were trembling.

"This is little Jeffrey Martin," Hilbert said holding up a little egg with a green "ascot". "During the project, my partner took care of him the most, so I would guess there's no change in our behavior. What about you Bianca?"

Bianca blushed slightly. "Uhh…No, no change. No siree," she replied. "Though it was an interesting experience." Hilbert nodded in agreement, set the egg down on the carton, and sat down along with Bianca.

"Red and Lyra Valentine," our sub teacher called. I could tell he was bored, because he kept fiddling with a pencil over and over.

The called couple (at last it's a proper term) stepped up, hand in hand, their fingers intertwined with the others, like they were fit to be together. Aww, that is so sweet!

"This is Abigail Valentine," Lyra spoke. "I had fun working on this project because I've been granted the joy of starting my first and new relationship." They set the egg down and sat down.

"Nate Shiro and Hugh Cobalt."

The two stepped up with nothing in their hands, and Mr. Colress frowned.

"Where's your child?" he asked.

Nate sweated a lot. "Little Mark? Um, well, I—uh, we…"

"We broke the stupid egg yesterday," Hugh said blankly. He set the picture of the egg on the desk and Mr. Colress stapled it on their clipboard page. "I sat on it."

Mr. Colress shook his head and wrote down on their page. "F minus." Nate almost seemed to be crying, because Hugh patted his back.

"Last but not least, Silver Rocket."

Silver stepped up and held up an egg with a silver and pink ribbon, neatly tied around the egg like a bow. "This is Melanie Rocket."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" All of us girls gushed. Who would've known Silver wanted a girl? That is so touching!

"I, being a "single parent" had no partner, therefore, I have no changes to explain." He set the egg down gently and sat down. Since he was sitting to my right, I nudged him with my elbow.

"So, tough boy wants a daughter," I teased. "That's touching."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"AND," I continued. "Melanie. Does that mean you want a daughter for Christmas?" His eyes widened. I nodded. "That's good to know."

"D-Don't mention it to anybody," he stuttered. "Not even the guys."

"Oh, I don't have to," I shrugged, "They're already aware of the girl's name."

"Well," Mr. Colress spoke, "Class dismissed. Given you got at least thirty minutes, you can do anything."

Well, I got back to the paper airplane. Hilda rested her head on her desk in an attempt to take a nap (irritating Cheren by the second), Ethan (now I'm sure) played on his PSVita, Nate, Rosa, Hilbert, Bianca, and Hugh played Truth or Dare on a piece of paper, and Lyra cuddled in Red's arms between his legs while they listened to music on her new MP3 player with two earphone jacks. But Silver? Hell do I know? He looks like he's texting, but hasn't finished yet.

_Lyra's POV_

_~I have been bound by the shackles of love, and I don't mind if died trying~_

I rested my head back against Red's warm chest as he wrapped his around my waist embracing me, while we listened to "How" by Maroon 5. I wasn't fooling when I said I loved Maroon 5.

"Moments like this are just relaxing, right?" I asked soothingly, stroking my boyfriend's smooth hands.

Red nodded and kissed the back of my head. "Yeah. Very memorable," he replied.

I turned and looked up at his eyes. "You know what's missing?" I asked. "A scarf. A big scarf for two. And some pocky." Red grinned. Once I'd returned to my comfortably position, he kissed my head again softly.

Although I swear I could hear a record scratch when I received a text message on my phone.

I took it out and Red laid his head over my shoulder.

"Who texted?" he asked.

"I dunno. That's what I'm checking."

(Silver) You look comfy

I rolled my eyes. And so did Red.

(Me) Jealous? ;P

Red chuckled along with me as Silver's face turned bright scarlet.

(Silver) Pffffffft…No.

(Me) Riiiiiiiiiiight…Darling that 'pfft' is most believable.

(Silver) Whatever.

(Me) TTYL, man. I gots me business to attend to. If you know what I mean. ;)

(Silver) Fine, then I'll play Temple Run like a total forever alone.

(Me) Whatevs, drama queen.

Then I showed the conversation to Red.

"Looks like someone got smartphOWNED," he chuckled.

I chuckled. "Yeah, totally. Burn from the best." Red kissed my cheek and leaned against the wall again.

"So, what do you want to listen now?" I asked. Just then before I could switch songs, "Kiss You" Nightcore version.

"This," he chuckled.

"Alrighty, then," I laughed. See? A true BF is willing to listen to One Direction with his GF.

* * *

**So…. What do you think? Sorry it was short. I've been lacking inspiration lately.**

**Caitlin: Hard to believe you lack inspiration when you got a new boyfriend.**

**Me: B-B-B-Boyfriend? I'm barely eleven? How do you EXPECT me to have a boyfriend?**

**Yancy: I thought you were dating that Pearl character from Pokespe.**

**Me: OOOOOOOHHHHH…Yeah, that. Yes. I am. Proudly. Got a problem with** **that?**

**Chili: *sweatdrop* isn't he kind of….haughty? And full of himself?**

**Me: Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh… But I kind of put an end to that when I'm around him.**

**Pearl: Yeah right. You wish.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* I said kind of, not miraculously.**

**Christoph: Whatever you say.**

**Cress: It's best I say nothing.**

**Caitlin: Yes, it's best, jealous boy.**

**Cress: *scoffs* J-J-jealous? Me? Excuse me Caitlin, but you are mistaken.**

**Caitlin: Is that so? *plays videotape from backstage***

**Cress: *sulks***

**Me: *mega sweatdrops* what was that all about, Chili?**

**Chili: Uh, nothing. Bye! *zooms***

**Caitlin: -.- Yeah, nothing. At least that's their excuse. *walks backstage***

**Christoph: Goodbye now!**

**Whole PHS cast: Bye-bye!**

**Me: Wait! Where's Yancy, Chris-Chris?**

**Christoph: Business trip. Being an idol's hard, you know.**

**Me: You can say that again.**

**Christoph: Being an idol's hard—**

**Me: Okay, I get it! Geez, I'm out of here. *leaves***

**(backstage)**

**Caitlin: Is she gone?**

**Christoph: Yeah, I think so.**

**Caitlin:*sighs* good. We ****cannot**** let Mayu know that Cress is crushing on her, got it?**

**Christoph:*nods***

**Caitlin: Great. Now I have a certain fire-type leader to murder. *teleports***

**Christoph: *gulps* let's hope that wasn't literally.**

**-End of chapter 16-**


	17. Permission Slip? HOLY SHIT

**Welcome back, hoagies! **

**Chili: Hoagies? Are you hungry again?**

**Me: *crosses arms and pouts* yes. My mom and dad aren't home with the milk yet and it's already 8:48 at night this side of the world.**

**Chili: *pats her back* don't worry. I could make you a—**

**Me: No need. I'm not very fond of spicy foods, you know that buddy.**

**Cress: How about this sandwich?**

**Me: *snatches sandwich and examines it* Hmm…Seems legit. Bite. *speaks with mouth full* Thanks Cress!**

**Cress: *blushes* Y-you're welcome. **

**Me: Great! Honey, would you do the honors?**

**Pearl: Mayu does not own Pokémon.**

**Cress: *scowls and leaves***

**Me: What's up with him? Whatever, I don't even want to know. It might be best I don't.**

**On with the story that actually nobody reads.**

* * *

_Lyra's POV (still Tuesday)_

I sat doing nothing at all but pretending to read my Art book in fourth period because I'd copied the entire lecture, yet again. As well as taking notes on the important concepts. Yes, I do that, it's easier considering I'm a very lazy being. Just kidding, I've been under Nate's tutoring and he taught me to do it. Some might call it "cramming" to copy the lecture before the next day, but I call it "shortcut-to-graduation", or at least that's how Nate calls it. Speak of the devil, I have a text from him. We always text each other in class because we use the same strategy in this period and we both sit at the very back behind people who raise their hands often. Thank goodness.

**(Nate) I don't want to sound girly.**

**(Me) Why?**

**(Nate) Don't look now, because a certain redhead is staring at you from his seat.**

**(Me) XD No.**

I glanced at Silver, who, indeed, was staring at me, three seats to my left. I laughed internally.

**(Me) Lol, look at his face. It's as if he's saying in his mind "staaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrreee…" XP**

**(Nate) I know, right? Hey, did you know he can't go to the field trip? Poor guy doesn't have anyone to sign his permission slip. D:**

**(Me) What permission slip**

**(Nate) The permission slip. For the field trip? Today's the last day, and after lunch they will ask for them.**

**(Me) o.0**

**(Nate) Don't tell me it's not signed yet**

**(Me) Then what do I tell you, dumbass?**

**(Nate) Sorry. But if you need a fake signature for a cheap price, just look for Brendan**

**(Me) I won't need a fake. I'm leaving at lunch**

**(Nate) You sure? It's kinda risky. You may get detention.**

**(Me) Yes, I'm sure. Because we're in this together.**

**(Nate) HELL NO. No. We means you, not me. I'm not helping you in any dirty schemes.**

**(Me) What if I said I'll get you a date with Hilda?**

**(Nate) I'm listening. Err… reading.**

I snickered quietly. I know Nate's 2% crush on Hilda. This is too easy.

**(Nate) Wait, how do I know you're not bluffin'?**

**(Me) 'cause just least night she told me she'd try dating again. Since she broke up w/ her BF, she feels free. I can hook you up.**

**(Nate) I'm gonna hate myself, but okay. What do I do?**

**(Me) Yay! Just cover for me at lunch and don't mention this to anybody. Net even Ethan, Silver, and even LESS Red. Deal?**

**(Nate) Deal, but you better keep your word.**

**(Me) Hey cut me some slack. I said one date, not a miracle**

**(Nate) -.-**

**(Me) JK! I will. Peace!**

**(Nate) Oh, and one last thing**

**(Me) Wut**

**(Nate) No more sweaty Snorlax!**

I quietly put my phone away and smirked to myself.

"I can't believe I sold myself out for a date…" Nate mumbled.

I chuckled silently. This would be fun.

I was walking down between the classroom building and the cafeteria building. I walked behind it and released my Pidgeotto instead of Ho-Oh. You know how much suspicion it would make to see a legendary in school ground on a Tuesday? Too much. I'd get expelled. No legendaries Monday through Friday.

I leaned forward and whispered to my Pokémon, "New Bark."

Then he flew high, and clasped my wrist with its talons.

* * *

_Nate's POV_

I sat down with the group at lunch. Well most of it. Regardless Lyra's absence, it was like any other day.

Silver and Ethan argued on something about the laws of gravity until Cheren interrupted them and got them to effing shut up, Barry fed Dawn his food, Dawn fed Barry her food, Bianca kept talking and talking with my sister, Hugh read a book since he'd finished his lunch, and Hilbert and Red just ate. They just simply ate. Careless about the world and/or any of it existence, they just ate.

Then, strangely, Hilda walked past our table, so I called out to her.

"Hey Hilda," I said making her turn around, "There's room for one more."

Sheepishly, she walked to our table and spoke,

"Sorry," she said blushing, "But I'm going to have to give you guys a rain check. You see, I promised Brendan I'd have lunch with him today," she paused and signaled with her eyes towards the table the sophomore sat. "You get what I mean, right?" she asked.

Rosa nodded. "Yeah, no worries, Hilda-Chan."

Hilda grinned. "Thanks. Wish me luck!" She winked and walked away.

Yeah, I get what you mean. You're tearing up the 2% I've reserved in my heart for you into bits, if that's what you mean.

Then again, the chances of us ending up together are… ever so small. I'm really beginning to wonder how Lyra's going to pull off the whole date scheme without being so obvious.

"Is something wrong, big brother?" Rosa asked snapping me back to reality. "You've barely touched your food."

I plastered a fake grin on my face. If there's two things my little sister doesn't, and should never EVER know, is that I covered for Lyra and my 2% crush on Hilda.

"I'm fine," I replied. "I was just making sure I'd packed everything for the trip tomorrow." _Liar._

All of a sudden, Lyra sat down next to me as if she'd never left in the first place.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," she apologized sitting down, with a mouth full of cheeseburger.

I turned to her and whispered, "Done already?"

She gulped. "You betcha."

"Good," I replied. "I couldn't take much longer. My conscience was KILLING me."

"Why did you come here late?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, I forgot to pack my toothbrush in my bag, and I had everything packed already. In all that I found my toothbrush, which was nowhere to be found, it took a little while," she lied. Well, Lyra's terrible with lying, so this may not have been so much of a lie, since it looked pretty convincing.

"Raise your hand if you're going to the field trip!" she said raising her hand.

Everyone except Silver and Hugh raised their hands. Lyra counted them. "Where's Hilda-Chan?" she asked.

I pointed to their table, "Brendan."

Lyra flinched. "Oooh. Did she give you a rain check?"

I nodded.

She sighed. "Tough break. This is how it's gonna be for a long while. Good luck in getting my help."

"What help?" My sister asked.

"Math," Lyra and I said at the same time.

Huh. Complices think alike. That's cool.

* * *

**Okay, now I'm sure I bored you to death. Let's just pretend this story isn't happening, because no one's reading it. I'm sorry I haven't updated as often as I promised. My older sister's been working on her thesis to graduate from High School, and since I write the story in her laptop, it's obvious I haven't had time at all to upload. Also (tee hee) I am more addicted to twitter (sadly) and to Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2... I'm at episode 24 of 25!**

**Oh, and Cress? Dude, I already knew about your little crush.**

**Cress: What?!**

**Me: Yeah. But, no prob. It's cool.**

**Cress: You're actually cool with it?**

**Me: Yes. I've been on your side of the fence too many times to count, so I find it rather sweet and flattering. But my duties come first.**

**Cress: I understand.**

**Now just say goodbye, cast members.**

**Whole PHS cast: Until next time!**

**On Mayu280 channel! XD Just kidding.**


	18. Not-Birthday, Not-Date, Not-Together

**Chapter 18: Not-Birthday, Not-Date, Not Together**

**This chapter is actually all about "not-something." Like this not-story. (Because let's face it, no one reads it. But that's never stopped me!)**

** Like Hilda's Not-Birthday, because it may or may not be her birthday. Or Nate's Not-Date with Hilda, or when Hilda and Cheren become a not-couple.**

**Too much spoiler, and not enough details, I know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

Today, February 20th, I let nobody know it was my birthday. I wanted everyone to enjoy the field trip. Sure, my closest friends, Bianca, Hilbert, and Cheren remembered, but I'd insisted that the only gift I wanted was for them to enjoy the field trip.

Of course, that didn't and will never stop Bianca from giving me a gift. She gave me a yellow beach dress with an orange breast area. So naturally, since she gave it to me yesterday, I wore it today. And it certainly didn't stop Hilbert from getting dragged by Bianca to go shop for it and in the meantime buy me a happy birthday card with a Pikachu design.

As for Cheren…meh, he stick to what I say. And ironically enough, even if he's granting my wishes, I feel like he's a jerk for doing that. Ironic twist, isn't it?

So, anyway, excited for the trip, like I mentioned earlier, I wore the dress Bianca gave me, and I wore my brown sandals. I brought along my trusty backpack that was white with pink stripes. To me, it's very beachy.

Hopping inside the bus, I sat at the second-to-last seat, alone. Or well, that's what I originally sought.

When I sat down, an arm holding a baby blue envelope wrapped around my neck, making me draw a sharp breath in surprise. I took the envelope and looked behind me to find a widely grinning, slightly blushing, overly shy Nate.

I smiled. "Nate, you—"

"Shouldn't have," he snatched the words from my mouth. "I know. And as much as you just want no one to mind your birthday and for us to enjoy the trip, I couldn't contain myself." A small color pink danced around his cheeks and rose up to his ears. "Well, open it."

Hesitantly, I opened the envelope so carefully to not tear the delicate and intricate designs, because they were beautiful, and instead of a birthday card as most would expect I found….a coupon for free pizza at Palo's Pizzeria? This was most certainly "What the hell" worthy.

"Palo's Pizzeria?" I asked trying my best to stop the incoming sweat-drop.

Nate sweat-dropped for me and scratched the back of his head. "I know what you're thinking, 'what the hell is Palo's Pizzeria?' Well, it's one of the many restaurants at Undella Bay Inn, the hotel we're staying at. So with the best of wishes, would you eat lunch with me at Palo's Pizzeria today?"

A diminutive blush rose to my cheeks. That is soooooo SWEET! Wait a minute…Lyra? No, she couldn't be planning any of this to hook me up or help me out. She doesn't know anybody who could've given her this coupon. I grinned.

"Aww, thanks Nate! Of course I'll eat lunch with you. How could I reject such a sweet guy?" I gushed.

"You're welcome," he replied, "If you happen to find the restaurant before I get there, just present this reservation coupon and say it's under the name Shiro. You'll be received at the reception immediately and be seated."

My eyes widened. "Wow, for a pizza place that is pretty fancy."

Nate sweat-dropped and adjusted his visor. "Yeah. My uncle Roger gave it to my dad, but it's surprising he had one, because there's only one giveaway of these every six months!" he explained. "Otherwise, you have to be rich to eat at Palo's. So when I told my dad it was at the hotel, he gave it to me."

I nodded in agreement. "Well, thanks little dude. I'll look forward to it. Just keep this all under wraps, okay?" Then I turned around and leaned my head on the window. I closed my eyes in hopes of sleeping, but instead of peace and quiet, a heavy weight fall atop the seat next to me. That handsomely annoying weight, was Cheren.

"You sure keep your promises, dude," I remarked cunningly as I opened my eyes to face him. "You mind?"

"No I do not mind at all. Because everyone took the two people seats with their friends and/or couple, I knew you wouldn't mind me raining on the S.S. Forever Alone," Cheren explained.

Crap, he's right.

"Will this one-hour trip with you in this seat include talking? If so, where can I escape?" I asked. "Oh, and did I mention I didn't care about your explanation?"

The black-headed boy next to me sighed. "Yes it will, and it's too late to turn back now. Bouncing off-topic, do you know what would make you look so much better on your special day?"

I crossed my arms. "What?" Ok, wut he up to?

Then before I could even punch him, he was sliding my ponytail holder down my hair, making several chills roll down my spine. He ruffled my hair, set the ponytail holder on my lap and pecked my cheek.

I looked out the window to prevent him seeing the extreme heat rising to my face.

"Invading my personal space would make me look better?" I laughed dryly and sarcastically nudged him with my elbow.

"Nope," he replied and casually slung his arm around my shoulders. "Your loose hair. It looks even better now that you got it cut to armpit length yesterday."

I almost shivered if it weren't for his light blue jacket. This whole experience is so…new…to me. With Cheren, of course. I'd been even more comfortable than this with Cilan. But with Cheren, it was so…weird. I swear, if Volcaronas weren't flying in my stomach, I don't know what I felt.

Then I felt a sudden realization in me. "Wait, who told you that trash?"

"Nobody," Cheren smirked, "You cut your hair every year and by three months' time it's grown to your lower waist. You'd think I don't know you, Hilda."

I pulled up my legs on the seat and sat on Cheren's lap. Slow clap for subconscious.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I yawned. "Just shut up and let me sleep, nerd." Then I leaned my head on his neck and felt my eyelids droop sleepily.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Bus ceiling, numb legs, beach dress. Yep, I was still in the bus…on top of Cheren.

"Ugh," I said not giving a shit about me being on poor Cheren's lap, "Dude, two Q's. What time is it and did anybody notice us?"

"Aside from the dozing Nate," he chortled, "No, nobody. Everyone's up front. As for the time, it's ten thirty. You've been sleeping for a half hour and let me just tell you, my legs are number than when your Stoutland tackled me to the ground."

I blushed and sat next to him again. "Sorry, dude. Didn't notice."

"Clearly."

After a short while of silence and looking out the window, I received a text message.

_Happy Birthday, Hilda! Have fun on your field trip! ~Cilan_

Now, don't go all 'how he know 'bout the trip' on me because you all should know we call each other regularly.

Cheren sneered above my shoulder.

"By the way," he began, "How'd it go on your break up?" I slowly turned my head in his direction and gave him a dirty look. Oh no. You do **NOT **go down that road with me, Cortez. You can tease me, but if you step on my nerves, you'll get the horns.

"Why would you ask? If I recall correctly, you were present that day, you know what happened, and you know my dirty secret. And you have the nerve to ask me what happened?" I almost yelled. "Don't play coy, Cheren. You fool anyone but me."

"Who said I wanted to fool you?" My eyes widened. Don't scare me.

"Umm…"

"In all fairness, I was present that day," he admitted. "I admit it. I wasn't entirely sure you were even aware of my presence, I really wasn't, but I still thought you would need to talk about it."

"You know that it's extremely awkward for me to know that you're completely cool with it, right?" I sighed as he nodded. "I needed to talk about it, yes, right after the event! But now, if I even think of talking it with you…wouldn't that be grasping at the straws?" I waited for my childhood friend with a hopeful look. "Wouldn't it?"

"Kind of. Not that much on my side, so if it is to you," he shrugged, "whatever. As long as you're okay."

Then we both looked out the window.

"When we get to Undella Bay Inn," the black-head said at last, "How about a birthday dinner at suppertime?"

I leaned against his chest. "Sure. Do I have to pay?"

"Why should you? The 150 poke used to pay for the trip did cover all expenses, right? Even food," Cheren replied.

I yawned. "Yay…"

What happened next, I can't recall. I think I must've fell asleep, or Tac Nyan actually invaded Earth and Cheren and I have to repopulate the planet.

* * *

"Hilda, wake up," Cheren said poking my arm.

As my eyes fluttered open, blinded by post-dream drowsiness, I asked a stupid question when I noticed my surroundings,

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Cheren replied. "Now get off me and brush your hair. You're a mess."

I unzipped one of the pockets of my backpack and whipped out a small hand mirror, a comb, and I put on my black reading glasses. As I combed my hair and checked my hair in the mirror, Cheren stared at me surprisingly.

"You have reading glasses?" he asked puzzled.

I put the stuff away and applied my contact lenses. "Yes and no," I replied. "I mean, I do, but I only wear them in the early morning to prevent red eyes, meanwhile during the rest of the day, I wear my contacts."

Then I got out my make-up bag, and applied some light eye shadow, black mascara, a little pink blush, and lip gloss. After putting everything away, I looked back at Cheren and batted my eyelashes.

"That better?" I asked teasingly.

He gulped and blushed. "Yeah, whatever. Much better."

Then the bus got parked and we all filed out, entering the Undella Bay Inn. It was a small six-story hotel a little more to the west of the villas. It took a little while to sign in, but not very long for the teachers.

We had three supervisors: Ms. Cynthia (who just so happened to come freeloader because she has a villa here, so she didn't sign in), Prof. Juniper Daughter, and Prof. Elm. Ms. Cynthia and Juniper were the girls' supervisors and Prof. Elm was the boys' supervisor.

Well, we got signed in and our teachers explained to us the rules. You know, no visiting the boys/girls at their rooms, no sneaking out, no alcohol, and no people under 17 at the disco.

We girls got a room at the third floor and the boys at the fourth floor. I changed into a black tee and black shorts, and wore my swimsuit under it. I got out a separate beach bag that had everything I needed, beach blanket, towel, sun hat, sun lotion, sunscreen, magazines, water bottle, etc. After unpacking, we hit the pool.

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

All of us girls hit the pool instantly. Dawn had long since trailing away from us, because she went on a stroll with Barry, so it was just Hilda-Chan, Rose-Chan, Bianca-Chan and me. And of course, the boys who could afford to come to the trip. Ethan, Red, Cheren, Nate, Hilbert, and Barry (who was with Dawn).

I went dressed like Hilda. I wore a red Berry Smoothies T-shirt, red biker shorts, and red crocs. And of course, my pigtails. I'd cut my hair a couple of days ago, and it was back to shoulder length. Hurray!

Hilda wore her plain sheer white tee and her black shorts. She wore dark ray ban sunglasses and carried a beach chair in one hand she got at the front desk.

Rosa wore a light pink sheer long strapped shirt, and underneath that light pink denim shorts. Instead of her usual pigtails, she wore a tidy ponytail that trailed after her steps in the wind.

And Bianca wore her usual attire, except for the orange coat, and wore sandals. Underneath her white tank top wasn't another shirt, but her black bathing suit, and instead of sweatpants she wore orange shorts with white bows.

Once we'd set our bags and towels on a table, I pulled up my tee and kicked off my shorts, revealing my one-piece bright crimson, low-back swimsuit, which called a lot of attention from the random unknown boys. Before I could relax near the pool, A LOT of them boys began pestering me, but soon all their attention turned to Bianca, who wore a **strapless, **low-back, one-piece swimsuit. But they were all shooed away by Hilbert.

I thought I could relax now, until I heard a loud voice and felt a big splash.

"CANNONBALL!"

And before I knew it, everyone in or outside the pool was soaking wet. And Rosa's head bobbed out of the water.

"It's so cold!" Rose-Chan squealed. Someone didn't waste her Olympic swimming lessons. And you may think it's because of her natural yandere nature, but nope, the random boys just swarmed her because she wore a white strapped bikini with hot pink stripes. And I may sound pervy, but Rose-Chan has a good figure.

The funny thing was that when too many random boys started hitting on her (and she wasn't pestered, but in fact flattered) Ethan got there all red-faced and tore the boys apart from Rosa. He yelled at them all jealous and scared the random boys away.

That's when I sighed and tried to relax. I leaned my back against the back of the pool and sighed…until I felt two arms snake around my waist and pull me down. I gasped, but a familiar, calm voice chuckled.

"Calm down, it's just me, sweetie. I just wanted to scare you," Red chortled.

I sighed once again. "Oh, Red, don't scare me like that! I thought some weirdo wanted to sink me," I pouted.

Red just laughed. "Sorry baby. How can I make it up to you?"

I crossed my arms. "How about you let go of me?"

His arms darted away. "Done. Race you to the deep side!" he called swimming away.

"Hey! No fair!" I yelled swimming after him.

* * *

_Nate's POV_

I was playing volleyball in the pool with Hilbert and Bianca, until the ball got shot outside the pool. Then Hilda, without looking once, kicked the ball back to the water. I hadn't noticed her sitting there alone, reading her "I Heart Music" magazine.

I handed the ball to Hilbert. "I think that's enough volley for me, guys," I said.

Then climbing out of the pool, I dried my hair with my towel and hung it around my shoulders. I quietly snuck behind Hilda's beach chair and sang one of her favorite songs near her ear,

"Hello Seattle, I am a mountain near…"

She smiled, but seemed unfazed.

"In the hills,"I continued. "In highlands."

"Okay, Nate, I get it. You want me to swim, don't you?" she asked folding up her magazine. She removed her sunglasses and looked at me with her blue eyes. "But I won't," she said.

"Why?" I whined like a little boy. "Don't you know how to swim?"

"I do," she replied, "But I've never been that big a fan of swimming."

"Aww, come on!" I pleaded quietly. "If you don't, there's no birthday pizza…"

She put a finger on her chin and sighed, "Fine. But 20 minutes. That's the highest I'll offer."

I grinned widely. "Sure. Whatever it takes for a pretty lady."

Then she removed her sun hat and began to shake off her t-shirt and shorts, revealing a black **strapless bikini.** Arceus forbid she ever caught me drooling at her wonderful figure. Erh…Not that I was drooling for real…

Then she stepped to the edge of the pool and called back to me.

"Well? Don't just stand there. We have twenty minutes!" And she dived in.

SPLASH! The fan of water that followed her Olympic dive soaked my hair and towel again. I threw the towel to her chair and dived in after her.

* * *

Later, I found myself leading a changed Hilda over to Palo's Pizzeria with the coupon I gave her. It took a while to find the restaurant, but we made it.

"May I help you with anything?" the host guy asked. He examined Hilda's attire from head to toe, and ended up with a noticeable grimace. She wore her yellow and orange dress, and hey, it's not formal, but it's better than those darn black daisy dukes.

"We have a reservation for lunch," I explained, curtly handing him the coupon. "Under Shiro."

"Ah, mister Shiro. Please, come this way." And the man sat us down at a table, handed us two menus, and left.

I looked at Hilda and whispered,

"Even though this restaurant is part of the hotel, any expenses here are separate. So we're lucky t have this coupon."

Her blue eyes widened. "Woah that is whack. Aside from the expectations of snootiness they have. Did you see how that host man looked at me? Utter disgust!"

Then a waitress girl appeared at our table. Her legs were shaking and she was sweating bullets. She was clearly on her first day.

"H-hello. May I get your order?" She asked nervously.

"Large pepperoni mushroom," we replied at the same time.

She nodded and scribbled on her notepad. "Uh-huh. And may I say, you two make a wonderful couple."

After she'd left, Hilda burst out laughing.

"Can you believe she thought we were a couple?" she said wiping a tear off her eyes.

"I know," I said in utter downfall, "But cut her some slack, it's clearly her first day on the job."

Her eyes widened. "First day? Could it be she's waitress Aurora, from Nimbasa?"

Then we both exchanged looks and shook our heads. "Nah."

Then the same waitress got back with our food and left.

"So…" Hilda trailed off taking a slice of pizza. "Is this a scheme from Lyra or just organized by yourself, tough guy?"

"Yes," I stupidly replied. "I mean no! N-no, Lyra didn't have anything to do with this, and no this is n-not a date. It's a..." I desperately searched my brain for answers and came out just a stupid as my first response. "A not-date."

She grinned widely. "Well this 'not-date' sure is fun. You know, for a not-date."

Not-date. I mentally face-palmed. Is that the best I can do? I'm a terrible liar.

"You got that right," Hilda said chewing her pizza.

I frowned. "Huh?" Can she read my thoughts?

"No, stupid, I can't read your thoughts, but there's a dude holding a microphone to your head that says what you're thinking on a screen."

I looked behind me and saw what Hilda described. A heavily bearded fat man, holding a microphone to my ear, with a monitor next to him showing precisely what I thought. "Dafuq with this dude?"

And he dropped the microphone and ran away.

I turned back to Hilda and began to eat my untouched slice of pizza.

"That was random," I say, "And unexpected. I did not see that coming."

I internally sighed. This was going to be a long not-date.

* * *

_Hilda's POV (About six hours later)_

I waited about six hours later that same first day for Cheren at the lobby. I wore a slightly more formal dress considering we were eating dinner at arceus knows where.

I wore a long, white dress with a wide black belt along my waist. I wore my blue short light blue denim jacket on top of that and the whole outfit was followed by my sandals, my straightened hair and a light pink headband on my head.  
Yes, you heard me. I **straightened **my rat's nest. I hope Cheren can recognize me.

**(Me) Dude, where you at?**

**(Cheren) walking out the elevator. You?**

**(Me) standing up. See? I'm waving.**

I waved at Cheren. It's kind of stupid that I recognized him first and it took him a while until I waved.

Once spotting me, he came up to me and pecked my cheek.

"Looking good, Hilda," he greeted. "Ready to go?"

I smiled. "Sure, and you look good too. How long has it been since you tackled contacts? Like, a year? Wow, so much time. Let's go!"

I hugged his arm and he led me to a restaurant literally right next door to the hotel.

When we entered, the host guy (quite young, I may add) gave us almost the same look of underdressed hobos like earlier with Nate, but not as rude. Although we were very formal. Cheren wore his gym leader outfit, and with the tie and all he looked pretty formal.

"Do you have a reservation?" the guy asked.

"Yes," Cheren replied. "Under Cortez."

He searched his list. "Ah, Mr. Cortez. Right this way. Please excuse any trouble."

And we were led over to a table for two, lit by a dim candle. On the table, there were two red velvet menus.

When I sat down and checked the menu, my eyeballs bulged out.

"Woah, dude, this restaurant is expensive. Lucky for us the school pays for all this, because we'd never be able to pay for anything in this menu."

Cheren nodded. "You got that right. If it weren't for this trip, I'd take you out for burgers. Not even my college fund would ever pay even the cheapest thing in here."

I nodded as well. "Okay…." I scanned the menu and swiftly closed it as I slouched in my chair. "I'll have whatever you're having. Nothing written in there rings a bell," I declared.

"Then I guess I'll have the club sandwich." And my childhood friend returned my manners and slumped as well.

I snickered. "It's so stupid how fancy this restaurant is, all the money we can spend, and we're ordering the cheapest food that we could get at McDonald's for twenty-five cents."

Cheren grinned. "Then would you like some fries with that, Lady Aerosmith?" he asked in the worst British accent I've ever heard.

"Yes please," I returned all snooty-like, "With extra mayonnaise."

"Right away," a waiter said in front of us.

Both our heads snapped towards him. He certainly wasn't there before.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! We didn't know you were standing there!"

"Common mistake, ma'am," the waiter boy said ever-so calmly. "But if I got it right, you want two orders of club sandwich with fries, on with extra mayonnaise, correct?"

Cheren nodded. "Yes. Put it on Juniper High tab, please."

Then the waiter boy nodded and left.

I turned to Cheren. "So…contacts?"  
He realized my change in subject and quickly conceded, "Yeah. Hair straightened?"  
I twirled a strand of my hair unconsciously. "Yup."

* * *

After eating, we strolled on the sand as the sky darkened from light periwinkle to a deep dark black.

Along the sand, trying not to stray too far from the villas, I held my sandals in my hand and walked beside Cheren near the shoreline, in silence, barefoot. Of course, he didn't recur to walking barefoot, but walk he did.

"So…" I began to speak, until he pulled me by my waist in an embrace. I blushed deeply. These are the kind of moments I want to spend with him…but as more than just friends.

"So?" he mimicked chuckling. "Did you enjoy your not-birthday?"

I replied, "Yes. Umm…can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot me."

I reluctantly pulled away to face him. I held his fingers in my hands and bashfully looked straight into his eyes. His dark cerulean eyes…

"Will you, Cheren Cortez," I began, "Be my boyfriend?"  
He lifted up my chin with his fingers and grinned.

"You have no idea."

Then, slowly, he leaned his face into mine, and gently placed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes in delight and returned it. I pulled him closer and began to move my lips, sealing and deepening the kiss, turning it more passionate.

Before I knew it, his hands rested safely on my hips, as we kissed for what seemed and eternity.

When he pulled away, I opened my eyes and subconsciously pouted.

I spoke again. "Cheren…"  
"Shh," he silenced me and stroked my cheek. He quickly realized my strong desire for more. Hey, cut me some slack people, Cheren's a great kisser. "I know you want more," he adverted, "But good things come to those who wait. So hold your lust, okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Fine."

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?"  
"Let's call your mom and see her reaction."

"Good idea," I replied smiling.

* * *

**END OF PART 1 OF 4**

**Yes, the beach trip is divided into four parts hinting the four days they're staying. Wednesday (this chapter), Thursday, Friday, and Saturday morning.**

**So in the timeline of my story, this chapter was Hilda's birthday (like mine) on February 20. And that means there's 6 days left 'till Rosa's birthday, February 26.**

**I hope you can hold on to the next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	19. Beach Trip! Part 2 of 4

**Chapter 19: Beach Trip! Pt. 2/4**

**And the field trip continues! Seriously, does anyone else want to read this crap?  
Aside from you, mew.**

**Mew: Hey, I'm just as important as you are! Hey, did you introduce the new Author's notes' hosts aside from you?**

**So THAT'S what I was forgetting…No I haven't. Wait a sec.**

**Okay, so, I hired some new poke interns to become part of my author's notes team! Introducing, Mew!  
Mew: Hey y'all! I am SO glad to be one of your new co-hosts! BTW, I am a female. Okis?**

**Next, we have Togetic!**

**Togetic: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sorry, I just evolved a few days ago and let me just tell you that I LOVE my new wings. I am a male, and I love flying, marshmallows, the colors blue and red and white, and being yandere and being happy-go-lucky. Like right now. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..**

**Me: *Sweatdropping* and we have everyone's favorite, Oshawott!**

**Oshawott: Hiya, everyone! I am a male oshawott and I love synchronized swimming, soulsilvershipping, checkmateshipping, firewhiteshipping, DSGirlsShipping, and puffles! Oh, and synchronized swimming. Did I forget to mention that?**

**And last but not least, me! So we all make part of the author's note team!**

**Togetic: Shouldn't we have a cooler name? Like the Winged Editors or something?  
Oshawott: But I don't have wings! And neither does mew!**

**Mew: But I can fly! How about…The Yandere Squad?**

**Togetic/Oshawott/Me: Yeah! We like that!**

**So that was the Yandere Squad. On with the story.**

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

When I woke up, I smiled and recalled what happened last night.

I asked Cheren to be my boyfriend, we kissed, I turned 19, and we watched a movie after that in his room, he lent me a tee, Lyra slept with Red…

WAIT AN EFFING MINUTE. Let's rewind that last part. Hmm…Oh yeah, Red got the same room as Cheren, and Lyra was watching the movie along with Red, and they both fell asleep. Phew, good thing it was only dozing off. And it BETTER be, because if they were up to any mischief my little cousin's in BIG trouble. **BIG.**

I yawned and sat up in my bed. It was…eight thirty-two a.m. and the girls wouldn't wake up any time soon.

I got up, showered, and dressed with Cheren's t-shirt, skinny jeans, and my sandals. I took my beach bag and headed out the room.

I walked down the stairs instead of the elevator and stopped at the second floor's vending machine. I inserted a coin, punched in the button for a lemonade and waited.

CLUNK! The can dropped. I took it, but it slipped off my hands. As I stooped to pick it up, another hand touched the can along with mine. A familiar hand.

I looked up and yawned. "Hi, Cheren. I believe this is my can."  
He picked it up and handed it to me.

"Good morning to you too, honey," he greeted landing a soft kiss on my lips.

I leaned on the wall and popped the cold can open.

I took a sip, gulped, and sighed. "Did you have a good night's rest?" I asked.

Cheren nodded. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, leaned against the opposite wall, and watched me gulp down the lemonade sip by sip with my eyes closed, to savor it slowly.

"Hilda?" he called to me.

I opened one of my eyes and peeked at him.

I gulped and threw the can away. "What?"

"Do you think we should make it public…you know, our relationship?"  
I took a second to ponder this question.

"I frankly don't know," I said trailing off. "Should we? I mean, it's no big difference to us that everyone knows we're together. We'll still know we're together, but if we keep this secret, no one else will."

He stared at me blankly, not seeing my point.

"What I'm saying is, that maybe we should tell everyone _after _this trip is over," I continued. "You know, let them have their fun, forget about the world, and then, next week, we announce it in front of the class. But who I will tell today, is Lyra."

"Tell me what?" Lyra said appearing at the end of the hall.

"Oh, hi Lyra-Chan!" I said getting up to greet her. But before I could step any closer, she held up her hand and stopped me.

"Hilda-Chan, just tell me what you were going to say. I have to meet Red at the beach and I came here to quickly grab a couple sodas," she snapped. "What is it you wanted to say?"

My look darted back to Cheren, who just shrugged.

I stepped to Lyra's side and whispered to her the news.

Her eyes widened. "OMG," she said. "OMG, OMG, OMG, OH MY EFFING G!" she hollered.

I covered her mouth with my hand and hissed, "Don't scream!" Then when I let her go, she nodded.

"Just make sure not to tell anyone," Cheren said stepping next to me. He slung his arm around my shoulders. "Okay?"

Lyra nodded once again firmly. "Got it. Oh my gosh, you guys, congrats! But yeah, I'll keep quiet…" For a second, the three of us stood there in silence.

"But can I at least tell Silver?" Lyra asked.

Cheren face-palmed. "Don't tell anyone means—"

I punched him in the gut and stepped in front of Lyra. "Sure, you can tell Silver. Anyone besides Hilbert, Nate, Ethan, or the rest of the girls, okay?" I said.

Lyra nodded for a third time firmly. "Fine. Goodbye, guys!"  
And she walked past us to the vending machine.

I looked at Cheren and shrugged.

"Let's go eat breakfast, okay?" I requested.

My boyfriend, bent over his stomach in pain, wheezed, "Sure, as soon as you get me some ice…"

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

Noon that day, was hard. First, I went to the beach, but right before I stepped out of the hotel, he texted me saying he couldn't make it.

So I had to drink the two cold sodas by myself and drown my eyesight with internet.

I'd spent my whole day on the room's computer, and my lunch was a half-eaten by me Sloppy Joe. I think I'll get another later, because I just LOVE Sloppy Joes.

"Lyra, come on! Don't you wanna go swimming?" Rosa whined.

I groaned loudly. "No, Rose-Chan, I don't want to go swimming! It's kind of depressing to go do what I can't do with Red because he cancelled. Now, shoo! Go swim if you want, but I'm not going."

"Well," she sighed giving in. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take all my stuff. But before I head swimming with Dawn and Bianca, where's Hilda-Chan?"

I gulped hard. "Watching the Avengers," I lied.

"Oh, well, bye-bye!" And Rose-Chan left. Whew, thank goodness she's such a Yandere!

When I logged on to Johto Live Messenger, someone already was requesting video chat.

-_Silver requests video chat. Y/N?-_

I clicked yes and his face popped up on my screen. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. His red hair was messier than usual, like he'd just woken up.

"Hey Silv!" I greeted cheerfully.

He grinned. "Hey. How's the trip been? I'm stuck here with a small cold. Which is why I'm talking all weird." He sniffled. Wow, he is really sick.

I shrugged. "It's been okay, I guess. The only exciting thing is that Hilda-Chan and Cheren are now a couple as of yester—no, last night. But don't tell anybody, okay?"

Silver frowned. "Why? They're waiting until the trip's over to announce it?"

I nodded. "And only you and I know, so keep it quiet, okay?"

He nodded. "Shouldn't you be at the beach or something?" he asked.

"Don't even mention the beach," I replied. "I was supposed to, yes, but Red's…I don't know really what he's doing. We only spent time yesterday, when we arrived. Then today he had to emergency cancel our meeting because he said he'd be doing some papers or whatever. But he seems rather busy. And even though I respect his privacy," I sighed, "He just doesn't want to tell me what it is…"

Then Silver's eyes widened. A lot.

* * *

_Silver's POV_

I gulped. I know _exactly _what Red's doing. But his words echoed through my brain like some sort of guilt trick.

_But be sure not to say a word of this to my little Lyra…_

"Oh," I uneasily said, "Well, maybe they have a test or quiz or something next week. You know how Red is when he studies."

My insides were eating me alive with the mere thought of her boyfriend's words. What a liar I was. Such a liar. I know what I'm saying isn't true. Hopefully she'll change the subject.

"Oh!" she chirped in recall. "How's Hugh doing? His status on Facebook changed from "in a relationship" to "depressingly single." Why?"

"Because he is," I replied in relief, "He dumped Ariana, but is enormously depressed."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Get out. Seriously?"

I nodded. "He dumped Ariana because he couldn't put up with the guilt anymore. He really misses Rosa."  
But not as much as you'll miss Red. Ugh, why does my evil conscience turn up now? I'd given it up long ago!

Lyra put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh mai gawd. I HAVE to tell Rosa!"

"Tell me what?" a voice asked from her end of the screen.

The brunette before me took a look to her right. "Oh, hi Rose-Chan! Just in time! I got crazy news to tell you, but just let me say goodbye to Silver, okis?" Then she turned back to me. "Wish me luck! Love you, bye!"

And when the screen lit off, I spoke stupidly to myself.

"I love you too, Lyra."

* * *

_(Third person POV)_

"WHAT?!" Rosa yelled. She gazed in utter shock and horror at her friend in the room, Lyra.

"You heard me," Lyra said. "He DUMPED Ariana. D to the U to the M-P-E-D, dumped. What part of this is horrifying?"

"That **he **dumped **her **for **me**!" Rosa replied. "I already said I wanted to take a break!"

Lyra insisted in a confused manner. "I still don't see the problem."

"The problem IS…" Rosa paused. She looked out the window and out the door, as if to check no one was overhearing this conversation. "First, I need you to sit down," she instructed towards the Johto trainer.

Lyra sat at the edge of one bed and Rosa sat in front of her. She took Lyra's hands and spoke in a low voice.

"I didn't want to break these overly exciting news to you until the trip was over" Rosa began, "Because you'd get all eager and scream it to the world, but here goes…Are you ready?"

Lyra nodded slowly. "I am. I swear."

Rosa cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Ethan and I…we're dating."

Lyra's eyes widened, and she began to prepare the most excited scream in the world, but she was caught quickly in her actions, and a palm covered her mouth.

"Don't scream!" Rosa hissed. Then she slowly removed her palm off her mouth and sighed. "I know you're excited, but you can't tell anyone. Because then Hugh would know, and I don't want any more people going to see Nurse Joy. Nor do I want to make stupid excuses like 'he fell on a rock' again, okay?"

Lyra nodded. "I see…Well, yay for FireRingShipping!"

Rosa frowned. "What's FireRingShipping?"

Lyra's grin faded. "Uhh….nothing."

Rosa groaned. "Oh, you did not! Why did you have to make a shipping for Ethan and me? Aren't your Gundam 00 shippings enough?"

"Shippings are NEVER enough, Rose-Chan," Lyra snapped, "And I HAD TO! You guys looked so cute together I just HAD to ship you. Because, you know….you're my shipping bicycle."

Rosa sighed. "Thanks, I guess. But you, my dearest friend, are impossible. I mean, what's next? A shipping starring Hilda, Dawn, and you?"

"Yes," Lyra said, "It's called DSGirlsShipping, and I support it all the way."

Rosa's eye twitched. "You're crazy."

"Not as crazy as ElectricBlackShipping…~" Lyra mumbled.

"What's that one about?"

Lyra guiltily twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "You and Hilbert…"

Rosa took a deep breath. "Arceus, make it STOP!"

"Hey! Cut me some slack," Lyra whined. "At least I saved your butt when it came to naming you and Ethan shipping. You know what Hilda wanted to name it? AnotherGuyShipping."

Rosa screamed loudly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**End of chapter 19 – part 2/4**

* * *

**Mew: As you can see, Rosey-Chan's not much of a shipper, because she finds it ridiculous to ship. Pffffft, what a newbie.**

**Me: Of course, you know that I have no absolute troubles with shippings, if you've checked out my shippings list on my profile. I have three shipping bicycles in different series: Touko/Hilda/White, Rosa/Mei (pokemon), and Zange Natsume (Inu x Boku SS).**

**Oshawott: How can a girl have so many shipping bicycles? To me, more than two is just too much. My shipping bicycle, in exchange, is Dunsparce. (And Togetic.)**

**Togetic: Hey! I heard you! (But you happen to be my embarrassing shipping bicycle too… ;D)**

**Oshawott: WHAT?**

**Mew: Boys, BEHAVE! Anyway, cliffhanger! **

**What does Silver know about Red, that Red told him not to tell, SPECIFICALLY to Lyra? Some filthy secret? Some kind of late B-day surprise? Break up? Who knows?**

**Me: I DO. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! *thunders***

**Mew: -.-**

**Oshawott: *sweatdrops* Err…**

**Togetic: (-. - ;) *sweatdrops***

**Me: *sweatdrops* Sorry, I got a little overly excited. **

**Anyway, just ask me anything or tell me what you think right in that reviews box. Right down there. **

**Bye! (DSGirlsShipping FTW!)**


	20. Beach Trip! part 3 of 4 - Suspicions

**Chapter 20: Beach trip! Pt. 3/4 – Suspicions**

**No note. Let's just get this over with.**

* * *

_Silver's POV_

"So I trust everything's fine?" Red concluded over the phone.

"Yes, everything's fine," I replied. "How are the train tickets and paperwork going?"

"Pretty great," Red said, "I got executive's class at less than 1005 poke and Prof. Oak already gave me the first booklet to study the new browser. And—"

I heard a creak on my door.

"Hey Red, I gotta jump," I said.

"Yeah, Silver, me too. Goodbye!"

"Bye! Say hi to Lyra for me!" Then I hung up.

Hugh entered my dorm room holding a basketball. "Ready to shoot some hoops, little dude?" he asked.

"Sure, let me just get my water bottle," I said. As I searched for said bottle, Hugh stared at my closed Pokegear.

"Who were you talking with?" Hugh asked hastily.

"Red." Stupid, why'd I tell him that?

"About…?" Hugh insisted.

"Stuff. Stuff he told me not to tell," I quickly replied.

Hugh sighed, "Well, because I respect a man's personal biz, I'm gonna ignore that. Now, let's go."

And we headed for the school's basketball court.

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

"Who were you talking with?" I asked.

"Good morning to you to," Red said. He got up to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"I mean it," I continued, "Who were you talking with? Because I'm beginning to suspect stuff that doesn't even make sense." I could feel my eyes grow hot and blood-shot with tears. I frowned more than what I do.

That's when Red, out of nowhere, hugged me tight, for a long while. Then, he sat me down on the edge of a bed, and placed his cap on my head. (Because I wasn't wearing mine.)

"I was talking with Silver, okay? No big," he replied. He fiddled with his fingers and took a deep breath.

"Lyra," he began, "I didn't want to stress you out with this, but you do have a right to know. Precisely why I cancelled yesterday."

I studied his sad facial features, and my frown began to slowly fade away.

"Yesterday, when I said I had some paperwork to do, I was doing papers for my passport," he explained. "You see, Professor Oak wants me to help him make a pokedex, but not for trainers, and since I am his trustworthy assistant, he wants me to travel with him to Sinnoh, due to his collaboration with other professors, in less than three weeks."

I gasped. "That's so amazing! Will you be back by the talent show?"

Red took my fingers in his hands. "Lyra, I can't. I have to finish the school year in Sinnoh, and by the time of my return, I won't be in the school anymore."

I bit my lip. "But why Sinnoh? Even Hoenn is closer to Unova, and we're getting a new student from Hoenn next quarter! Can't you arrange anything?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid it's too late for that."

Then I hugged him tightly. I wanted to stop the incoming tears, but they were already trailing down my face. I sobbed silently as I hugged him tighter.

"You know I'm happy for you," I said, "But you know what makes me sad?"

"What?" he cooed.

"Long-distance relationships never last!" I sobbed louder into his shoulder.

He kissed my head, then my forehead, and my cheek…until I was forced to calm down by his strong and forceful kissing.

I will miss him.

* * *

**SLAP!**

"OWW!" Red yelled rubbing his cheek. I looked in shock and horror at the maker of that slap.

"Hilda!" I yelled. But she ignored me completely.

"And THAT'S why you will **NEVER **keep important matters like this from you older cousin again! Got it, baby cousin?" Hilda seethed. "And don't worry Lyra. It's not your fault he lacks communication."

Then she left. After the red slap mark on my boyfriend's face disappeared, I turned to him and crossed my arms.

"See? This is what happens when you keep information so important from Hilda," I said. "And what I SHOULD have done to you if you hadn't kissed me."

I began to walk away, but paused in my tracks.

"Since today is our last day at this hotel," I claimed, "You, Red Wright, will make it up to me by spending the whole day with me until ten p.m. Understood?"

Red whimpered, "Yes…ma'am?"

I nodded. "Good. I'll be waiting where you were supposed to be yesterday. At the beach."

Then I left.

* * *

**Mew: Well, that was short, but I liked Lyra's sudden change of emotions.**

**Oshawott: Yeah, that was good. But I kinda feel bad for Red, you know? I can't imagine how much Hilda's slaps hurt.**

**Togetic: Meh, say what you want. What I liked best was the beginning. Short and simple.**

**Me: Tell us what you think on that reviews box down there! Bye!**

**Sincerely,**

**X3: Mew**

**XP: Oshawott**

**=D: Togetic**

**=3: Mayu280**


	21. Beach Trip! Part 4 of 4 - Bye, hotel!

**Chapter 21: Beach Trip! Part 4 of 4 – Bye, hotel!**

**This is just a little dramatic. Just a little. And you are guaranteed to laugh you freaking butts off when you read the epilogue. You'll love it.**

**Oshawott: My butt?**

**Mew: *face-palms* It's just a saying, stupid.**

**Togetic: Hurraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy!**

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

I gave a last dramatic wave to the closed doors of the Undella Bay Inn. I sighed. I had fun staying here for three days and a half.

"Goodbye, hotel!" I called like an idiot.

"KariKari, can we leave already?" I turned to Barry and giggled. I forgot I was still holding his hand.

"Sorry hun, but I will miss this hotel," I apologized.

"Just come on and wait for the school bus with the rest," he grumbled dragging me towards the beach.

As we waited for our yellow school bus, us and our three supervisors, I noticed everyone was acting strange.

I saw Cheren and Hilda struggling to be away from each other, Rosa and Ethan texting each other and blushing, and Lyra holding on to Red's hand tightly with a slightly sad look on her face.

"Why do you think everyone's all weird?" I whispered to Barry.

"Beats me," he replied, "Maybe they're hiding something."

So I decided to group-text to the girls. It read:

_Okay girls,_

_Soon as we get back,_

_We're crashing at my dorm_

_And have an immediate confession time._

_U know, _

_For those who need to _

_Speak._

_~Dawn_

Then I sent it.

Knowing that the bus wasn't coming any time soon, Ms. Cynthia spoke to us in hopes to liven up the mood.

"Okay students," she said, "Was everything to your liking?"

"Yeah," everyone replied flatly.

Then our teacher shut up and we boarded the bus.

* * *

"Okay," I said tying up my bathrobe, "Now that everybody's fresh and showered," I paused to unwrap the towel on my hair, "I'll explain to you how this confession time will play out."

The girls settled themselves firmly on the bean bag chairs and couches.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem. I've noticed that you all had a weird or slightly different behavior when it was time to wait for the bus. I suspect you must be hiding something, each one of you from everyone else. So I borrowed this twister wheel. The girl's whose color is picked shall speak what they have to speak."

They nodded.

"Okay. Rosa, you're pink," I assigned, "Hilda, you're yellow. Bianca, you're green, and Lyra, you're blue. You may take as much time as needed to explain."

I flicked the arrow of the wheel and it landed on a color. "Yellow," I called. "Hilda-Chan, do you have anything to say?"

She took a deep breath and stared at her hands. "The first day of the trip was my birthday. That day, Cheren took me out on a dinner date to celebrate," she explained. "We went out, and by the night's fall, he kissed me—"

Bianca gasped and then giggled. "Sorry, continue."

Hilda gulped. "Right. So he kissed me, and…we're together. Cheren and I are dating, okay?" she nervously said.

For a minute, there was silence. Then, the first to react was Lyra, who clapped. And soon we all clapped.

"Okay, next," I said spinning the wheel. "Pink. Rose-Chan, your turn."

Rosa gulped. "Before I confess, I want you all to promise me that you won't tell Hugh," she said. "Just promise it."

We promised and moved on. "Alright," she continued. "Ethan and I are dating, okay? But you can't tell Hugh because he just broke up with Ariana and he might beat up Ethan FOR REAL. Got it?"

"Got it," I replied. "Next! The color is…green. Bee-sama?" I just recently began calling Bianca "Bee-sama", because everyone has nicknames, most of us, so I call her Bee-sama.

Then we all stared at poor Bianca. I don't think she could POSSIBLY be hiding anything.

"I'm sincerely not hiding anything," Bianca replied. "Except that Hilbert asked me out for dinner tomorrow night!"

"Awww," Rosa squealed, "That is so CUTE!"

I smiled. "Aw, that's sweet." Then I flicked the wheel and the last color got picked. Blue. "Lyra," I said.

Lyra bit her lip. "Red's—he's going….he's…" she began to choke up and cough. "He's going on a researche trip to Sinnoh. And he won't come back 'till next year!" Lyra bawled.

As she explained everything, she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. And I thought it couldn't get any more dramatic.

"And you know the worst part?" Lyra asked. "Ethan's going on a trip a week before that!"

"WHAT?!" Rosa yelled. "What kind of trip?"

"A three-week college camp!"

And now we had two crying babies. A heartbroken damsel-in-despair and a runaway lover.

* * *

**Mew: Waa! Now I'm all sad! *tearbending/bawling***

**Togetic: Me too! *sobs-like-a-teenager-watching-a-certain-romance-t ragedy***

**Oshawott: Jeez. I know that Mew's a female, but Togetic? You're weird, man. I thought I was a Yandere.**

**Me: There's worse than others, Oshy. Believe me. Now, enjoy this short epilogue!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Silver's POV_

I thrust a fist in the air. YES! Sweet, sweet victory. I get to have Lyra all to myself for three weeks! Woot-woot! Happy dance time!

Uh-huh, oh yeah. Go Silver, go Silver. It's your birthday, it's your birthday. WOO!

"Hey girls, don't you hear some kind of happy dance? Or someone happy-dancing?" Dawn asked.

Whoops, must've thought and said that out loud.

I quickly ran down the hallway. I'm pretty sure I've eavesdropped enough.

* * *

**Me: Unexpected huh? It's Silver. In my headcanon, he's that funny and embarrassing. Right, my little minion?**

**Silver: Yes. Does that mean you forgive all my past stupidities?**

**Me: 'Course it does. *pets his head* Have a cookie.**

**Silver: *nibble nibble***

**Oshawott: Hey! You replaced me!**

**Me: No I haven't! Here are your poffins!**

**Oshawott: Sweet babies! *glomp***

**Heheh. Goodbye now!**


	22. Monday, Nothin' Special

**Chapter 22: Monday—Nothin' Special**

**Just enjoy this quick, yet loooong, chapter I made. To explain everything about the talent show and Red's voyage more thoroughly. **

**Enjoy this "transition-between-scenes" chapter. It's gonna be a little fun.**

* * *

"Students," Ms. Cynthia said to her homeroom, class A.

* * *

"As you should know, the talent show is two weeks away," Prof. Elm, the other homeroom teacher explained.

* * *

"And although it's not mandatory for you seniors to participate…"

* * *

"I would like to know which juniors would like to participate and compete."

* * *

"Any questions?" Ms. Cynthia asked.

Hilda raised her hand.

* * *

"Can we do group with the seniors?" Rosa asked.

* * *

"Of course," Ms Cynthia replied. "How many will be in the group?"

"Six," Hilda counted.

* * *

"Who will be in the group?" Prof. Elm speculated.

"Three seniors and three juniors," Rosa replied.

Professor Elm shook his head. "Yes, but which students?"

* * *

Hilda grinned. "Sorry, it's a surprise. If you have a list I could write them on, fine."

Ms. Cynthia sighed, kicked up her feet on her desk, and at the same time placed a box.

"Fine," she said, "Write on a piece of paper the name of your group, or your name, if you wish to participate. Fold the paper and slide it through the open slot of this box."

Then, the first one to write a paper was Barry. Then Hilda wrote a paper and explained to Ms. Cynthia that Dawn and Bianca were part of her group. Then Hilbert wrote a paper. Then no one stood up.

Ms. Cynthia frowned. "Cheren, won't you participate?"

Cheren sprung up. "Oh yeah. Sorry, Ms. Cynthia."

Then he inserted the paper in the box.

Ms. Cynthia turned to Red. "Red, I know about your trip. But I'm not sure the rest of the class does. In fact, raise your hands the ones who know where Red's going."

The only people who raised their hands were Hilda, Dawn, Bianca, and Hilbert.

Then Ms. Cynthia rose from her desk. "Well, as you know, Red's always been a close helper of Professor Oak's, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, the professor is working on a new—um, some—kind of pokedex, but for Pokemon Rangers."

Bianca raised her hand. "What are pokemon rangers?" she asked.

Red turned from his seat towards Bianca, who sat in the back row. "Pokemon Rangers are like authorized trainers. But instead of using pokeballs they use something called Capture Stylers.

They are allowed one partner pokemon, but they can capture other pokemon for help in their missions. Since rangers need to know how to get help from different pokemon and which to use, they have to use something similar to a pokedex. A costumized pokedex but with information they need for their regions. What they use is called a Browser," Red explained.

Bianca's eyes widened. "Wow that seems like a lot of work."

"And it is," Ms. Cynthia continued, "which is why people develop new browsers and capture stylers to adapt to the certain yet few regions where Pokemon Rangers reside. Browsers hold different data than what pokedexes use, right Red?"

Red nodded. "Yes. The browser is like a pokedex, but arranged by the pokemon one has captured as a ranger. If you haven' captured a pokemon, and you search them by their number, say number 005, there won't be any data. I'm working in Sinnoh because it is closest to a region where there are pokemon rangers. That region has pokemon from Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. I would work here, but there isn't any region they've assigned that has Unova pokemon. Due to the fact that the numerical order of the Browser is the same order as a pokedex number, they needed someone with enlarged experience on pokedex usage. I guess I was the best choice."

Ms. Cynthia nodded. "But due to the fact that the browser will take a long time to make and test, Red will have to move to Sinnoh and finish the school year there. By the time he's back, you'll all be graduating and the juniors will be seniors."

There was a slightly choked silence at hearing the juniors mentioned.

Everyone knew what would happen to Red and Lyra.

"Ahem," Ms. Cynthia cleared her throat, "In that time, we will miss Professor Oak dearly, as much as you, Red Wright. I hope the project results effective and that you'll never forget us, as well as making new friends."

Red smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Cynthia."

"When are you leaving," their teacher asked.

"In one week, next Friday."

"Oh," Ms. Cynthia replied, "Precisely one week after the junior, Ethan Gold, leaves for his college camp?"

"Yes."

After that, Ms. Cynthia sat on her desk and crossed her legs. "Well, that's sudden."

In a little silence, Dawn raised her hand, "Ms. Cynthia?"

"Yes, Dawn?"

"If the professor won't be teaching us physics the rest of this quarter and fourth quarter, who will be our new teacher?" she asked.

"The same person who substituted for Professor Elm last Tuesday," Ms. Cynthia replied, "Mr. Colress."

"YES!" Dawn blurted out. "Uh—I mean, oh, okay. And Red, where will you study in Sinnoh?"

"Hmmm…" Red thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, Hearthome Private School of Battles and Strategy."

Dawn squealed. "Yay! Excuse me. It's just that Barry and I have a friend there named Lucas, who's also in senior year. If you meet him, you'll be friends in a snap. Make sure you meet him, KK?"

Red shrugged. "Sure."

Ms. Cynthia chuckled. "Okay kids, settle down. Do whatever you like, it's free period!"

Everyone cheered. "Woo hoo!"

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

At lunch, I sat at our usual table, as the girls arrived one by one, so we could discuss our talent show performance.

Lyra was the last to sit down. "Hey, where's Hilda?" she asked.

"Hunting down Nate," I replied. "He's also going to be in our group for the talent show."

"Oh," Lyra said.

A few minutes later, Hilda was walking towards us, dragging a furiously blushing Nate by one hand, in the other they held their lunch trays.

"Sit," Hilda commanded. And she sat down next to him.

"Why am I here?" Nate asked. "N-not that I mind, of course."

Lyra face-palmed while Rosa and I had the same confused expressions.

"Because," Hilda said slinging an arm around Nate, "You are part of our talent show group now, and we need to decide on what to sing."

"Yeah," Rosa said, "But which instruments are we going to play? We haven't even decided that."

"Well," Hilda began, "Let's see….Dawn, you'll do keyboards."

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Bianca, you'll do bass."

"Cool," Bianca replied.

"Rosa, you'll do drums."

"You can count on me," Rosa replied.

"Lyra, you can do backup vocals with me," Hilda continued.

"Yippee!" Lyra cheered.

"I'll do the main vocals," Hilda explained, "And Nate can do the electric guitar. You can play guitar, right Nate?"

Nate nodded firmly. "Of course."

Then I asked a question. "Now, what are we singing?"

Hilda grinned widely. "I chose the greatest girl-group song! If you don't mind, Nathan-san. I kinda want only us girls singing. That cool with ya?"

Nate blushed. I could tell that his new nickname was embarrassing to come from Hilda. Heheh, and he thought his crush wasn't obvious.

"N-no!" he stammered. "Not at all!"

Hilda beamed. "Great! Let me look for it on my phone."

In a few seconds, the song "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne escaped the speakers of Hilda's phone.

"So?" she asked. "What do you think? I spent all night thinking about it, what instruments were used, which parts we would sing, which parts were just Lyra and me...Think we can do it?"

Bianca raised her hand. "But do you think Ms. Cynthia will approve?"

"Pfffffffffft," Hilda mocked, "Of course! She already did! I talked with her this morning."

We all exchanged looks and glances.

"Sure," Rose-Chan said. "Let's do it!"

"Great!" Hilda cheered. "I got it all arranged. I talked to Elesa to let us miss half her class, which is our last period, to practice. Skyla will be our supervisor and..."

She paused for a second, **blushing**. Okay, is something going on here that I'm not aware of?

"And I got her to help supervise Nate for the rest of the day to practice his solo," she finished.

Nate's head snapped towards her. "Really?"

Hilda nodded, her blush increasing. "Yeah, that okay with ya? I mean, unless you want me to change the schedule and you can practice after school or-"

"Hilda," Nate interrupted, "No worries. Thanks."

Hilda grinned and her blush disappeared. "You're welcome!"

I narrowed my eyes and texted Bianca.

**(Me) Something is not right here.**

**(Bianca) I know. I don't like where this is heading.**

**(Me) I KNOW! Did U see how Hilda was blushing? I don't like how this one bit. At ALL.**

**(Bianca) Me neither. Let's just keep an eye on the two. We can't let Cheren get hurt if we get to the worst case scenario. Where these two go confused.**

**(Me) Agreed.**

I nodded at Bianca. This was not heading at a good direction. At all.

* * *

**Mayu: So?**

**Mew: OMG! Firewhiteshipping hints! Tee hee, this will be interesting. Will you do something about it before season two?**

**Mayu: Shhhhhhhhhhhh! No one can know about the season two project yet, you dumbass!**

**Togetic: Hey! Don't talk to the little lady like that!**

**Mayu: Huh? You want a piece of me, fuzz ball? Because I'm not afraid to fight the pokemon I RAISED since he was an egg! *ding ding***

**Oshawott: *separates them* Ugh, could you two calm down? Anyway, Mayu, tell the readers about the season two project. Red-The-Mudkip already knows, and I think the rest of readers should too.**

**Mayu: Oh, right.**

**After chapter 30-ish, I will take a small break and make a season two of Pokemon High School! There will be new conflicts and new teachers, new characters, new antagonists (maybe) and a few crack shippings of my own that make the plot funny yet a bit sticky.**

**Only in season two! And it's not too far around the corner. Considering that I'll be uploading chapters 23-25 this morning before the 3G dongle we're using runs out.**

**Oh, and Mew, there won't be anything on Firewhiteshipping before season two, sorry gal.**

**Mew: Aw, well. Oh, and Togetic, what the flip? Were you defending me?**

**Togetic: (o/O) Uhhh...you know, I JUST remembered, I had to...yeah. *zoom***

**Mayu: *sweatdrops* Uh...okay then.**

**Leave your reviews below and tell me what you think!**  
**Mew: Yandere Squad, Out.**


	23. Rehearsal no 5, Ethan Leaves

**Chapter 23: Rehearsal no. 5: Ethan Leaves**

**Just read. This chapter is VERY short. But the next will be better, I promise!**

**Also, I went ahead and skipped from monday to friday. So this chapter is, essentially, Friday. One week before *sniffle* Red *sniffle* leaves.**  
**Also, when they sing and it says "all" it means everyone except Nate. A.K.A. the girls only.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

We were just finishing to sing the last of our song in the rehearsal.

_(Hilda) You say that I'm messing with your head,_  
_Boy, I like messing in your bed,_  
_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_  
_I'm messing with you and_

_(All) All my life I've been good, but now_

_(Hilda) Woah, I'm thinking, what the hell?_  
_(Me) What the hell?_

Even though I was just echoing the song, I really thought, what the hell? Because I caught a glance of Nate, blushing a lot after that last part that Hilda sang. Weird.

_(All) All I want is to mess around,_  
_(Hilda) And I-I-I-I-I don't really care about_  
_(All) All my life I've been good, but now_  
_(Hilda) Woah, I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_(All) All I want is to mess around_  
_(Hilda) And I-I-I-I-I don't really care about_  
_(Me) If you love me,_  
_If you hate me,_  
_You can thank me,_  
_Baby baby._  
_All my life I've been good, but now_  
_Woah, what the hell?_

_(Hilda) La la, la la la la la la la, la,_  
_La la la la la la la._

Everyone panted.

"Okay, everybody, take five," Hilda said.

Whew, it was all very exhausting. This was our fifth rehearsal since Monday, and I have never been more tired.

Our authorized supervisor, Ms. Skyla-the-P.E.-teacher tossed us a few bottles of water.

"Drink up everyone!" She said, "Put away the equipment and go back to Ms. Elesa's! And Nate, you can stay for your own practice."

Nate nodded and helped us put away most of the equipment.

After I helped put away most, I walked ahead and went straight for the gym's doors.

"Hey Rosa," I called, "I'll be waiting at the exit, okay?" She nodded and I left.

Today, in a few minutes, a shuttle would come to pick up Ethan here at the art wing exit, so he could leave for his college-camp-thing. Of course, he would be back like, a few hours before the talent show.

So, in summary, I was being a good friend and saying goodbye to him, along with Rosa, at the exit of the arts wing.

Waiting at the exit, I leaned against a wall like a forever alone, since Ethan hadn't arrived yet. Or so I thought.

"Hey," he said walking over to me quickly. He talked but kept his eyes glued to his phone. "Sorry I'm late," he said pecking my cheek. "Glad you could make it."

After he put his phone down, he looked out the door, then at me, and grinned.

"I'm glad you could make it."

I grinned. "Got everything you need, hot-shot smartie?"

He blushed and rummaged through his backpack, pulling out a fully crossed out checklist of all the items he needed.

"That answer enough for you?" he asked.

I laughed. "Guess so."

He put it away again and leaned against the opposite wall. He sighed, and looked at me. He took a little time to speak though, probably because he's out of breath.

"So..." he panted. "Where's Rosa?"

"Your girlfriend?" I asked. "She's putting away some of our music equipment. And you? You haven't talked to me much since you two started getting all lovey-dovey," I joked.

Ethan blushed in embarrassment with a face like this: (o\\\\\o)

"Aw, well, I just-we just-it's just," he stammered. "It's that-ugh, who am I kidding? I was a little excited that Rosa accepted and all. Because, you know, I've had a crush on her since forever?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, so, sorry, I just wanted to spend a little more time with her."

"Yeah, it's okay. I was only joking," I replied. "In other news, where will the camp-tour-thing be?"

He laughed. "First of all, it's not a camp-tour-thing. Second of all, it's gonna be at the Nimbasa College of Architecture. My dad says that if I go take the camp, I can decide which college I want to go to, and I really want to be and architect to help make new labs and houses and all that good stuff."

I grinned. "Good for you."

Then, there was a small silence. In that small silence, Ethan grumbled something inaudible.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Tell Red that I wish him good luck," he said. "As much as I don't really like him, I wish I could come with you to the terminal to say goodbye."

I giggled. "Thanks. For being like a brother to me, the intention is appreciated."

I got up and hugged him. "Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," Ethan replied. "And," he whispered, "Don't you worry, because I got the perfect escort for you to go to the terminal next Friday."

I quickly let him go. "Who?"

Then Rosa appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry I'm late you guys," she said giving Ethan a quick kiss. "I got into a little trouble when the hall monitor caught me."

Ethan smirked. "Rosa, don't tell me you insulted him again."

Rosa got red of embarrassment. "I had to, baby!" she yelled. "The guy INSISTED that my hall pass was expired! And it so was **not!**"

"But that's the fourth time this month!" Ethan replied. "Don't do that too much while I'm gone, got it?"

Rosa nodded. "Got it."

I tried suppressing a giggle, but didn't succeed. It's amazing how much these two actually are right for each other.

**BEEP BEEP!**

The shuttle parked right outside honked loudly.

Ethan and Rosa shared one last hug and he dashed for the door.

"Wait!" I yelled after him. "Who's the escort?!"

Ethan grinned. "You'll have to wait and see!" he yelled back.

And before I could protest further, the shuttle zoomed away and down the road.

Darn. I guess I _will_ have to wait and find out.

As I followed Rosa down the hallway, the final bell rang.

And as the final bell rang, I noticed a figure with red hair scurry down the end of the hallway.

* * *

**Mew: Confound you, suspense!**

**Togetic: Yeah, come on! Can't you give us a hint, Mayu?**

**Oshawott: -.- Are you both really that blind?**

**Togetic: *wipes reading glasses* Yeah, pretty much. Why?**

**Oshawott: *facepalms***

**Mayu: Oh, let them be, Oshawott. And no, no hints on who this supposed 'escort' is, or who was scurrying down the hall.**  
**I mean, COME ON! Can't you read the signs? Reread if you have to!**

**Togetic: *rereads* Ohhhhhhhhhh! It makes perfect sense now!**

**Mew: Awww! Adorable!**

**Oshawott: Someone shoot me.**

**Mayu: Now, calm down, Oshywott. That's a LONG time from happening.**  
**Now, please enjoy this short epilogue!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Silver's POV_

I ran down the hall way so Lyra couldn't see me.

Her pesky childhood friend's words echoed through my head.

_~Flashback~_

_"If you so much as touch, hurt, or do ANYTHING harmful towards Lyra, Silver, I SWEAR you won't see daylight for a long while, got it?" Ethan threatened._

_I gulped. "Sure. No problem."_

_Ethan smirked. "Good. That means, that while I'm gone, you won't do anything with her, AT ALL. And I don't care what Red told you, rules are rules. You won't go on dates with her, you won't kiss her, you won't hug her, you won't hold her hands, you cannot so much as touch her..."_

_His voice trailed off. "...Until I get back and give approval. Understood?"_

_I nodded. "Understood."_

_~End of flashback~_

I laughed. Yeah, right. I won't do any of that junk. In his watch.

Heheh, I guess I will have some fun while the two are away.

I smirked. I chuckled silently to myself and kept on running, as the sweet visions of good times with Lyra started to sink in.


	24. The Terminal

**Chapter 24: The Terminal**

**RED LEAVES. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. I'm so TERRIBLY sorry for those Red lovers, but I HAD to *cough (terminate) cough* take him out of my story to help character/plot development. Hehe, sorry.**

***sniffle* I will miss him.**

**Enjoy, or not.**

**(At this point, I'm pretty sure you won't enjoy it.)**

* * *

After the girls put away the equipment they used for rehearsing, Lyra went up to Ms. Skyla after everyone was gone.

"Um...Ms. Skyla, can I ask you a question?" Lyra asked bashfully. The flying-type gym leader looked up cheerfully.

"Sure," she replied, "What's up?"

Lyra gulped. She thought that maybe the youngest teacher could help her with her boyfriend problems, considering he will be leaving soon.

"Umm..." Lyra muttered, "You've had boyfriends before, right?"

Skyla smiled. "Ooh, yeah. Tons. Why? Got relationship troubles?"

Lyra sank into the bleachers next to her teacher. "Yeah," she replied flatly. "You know the senior Red, the one who's leaving for Sinnoh to help Professor Oak?"

Skyla nodded. "Oh yeah, him. What about him?"

Lyra gulped again. This was very hard for her. "Uh, well, he's my boyfriend and—"

"Wow," Skyla interrupted, "Sorry, continue."

"And," Lyra continued, "I hear that long-distance relationships don't really last long. I was wondering if you could help me, you know, see if we had to break up?"

Skyla took a deep breath. "Well, kiddo, there's no easy way around this," she began, "But the best thing would be to break up. It may hurt, but you still could keep contact and everything. Of course, depressing for a few days, weeks, or months is totally normal, but you'll eventually get used to not having him around anymore."

Lyra nodded in agreement. "Okay. And let's say that maybe he leaves another boy to 'take care' of me, kinda like a replacement. What should I do then?"

Skyla pouted her lips and frowned. "That is quite unusual," she managed to say, "But if such is the case, you could date that 'replacement' if you like. You are just as free of dating anyone as everyone else anyway. That help?"

Lyra nodded again. "I guess so. Thanks, Ms. Skyla."

"Good," Skyla said standing up. "Just follow your heart, kid, as cheesy as it sounds."

Before walking down the stairs, the gym leader stopped. "Oh, and when it's just the two of us, just call me Skyla."

And suddenly, sitting alone in the middle of the bleachers, Lyra felt a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

I sat on a bench near the auditorium after the last bell for Red. He told me that I could wait for him there before he arrived with this "surprise escort" to drive us to the train station and back.

I wonder who it might be. It certainly isn't one of the girls, because I told Ethan I didn't want anyone encouraging sad dramas. Could be someone like Hilbert. He's a close friend of Red's and he's pretty stone hard. Plus, he's a pretty good person to cry on.

I shook my head. No, it couldn't be Hilbert. Plus, it would be awkward if he was also this 'replacement' because he already likes Bianca. So, Hilbert's out.

Hmmm...Cheren? Ew, no, definitely not him. Barry? No, he's even more dramatic than the girls. Nate? No, no. Not at all.

I sighed and shrugged it off. Let's just wait and see when Red shows up.

"Hey, thanks for waiting," I heard Red say. I looked up and rose from my seat. He gave me a quick kiss. "Thanks," he repeated.

"No prob," I replied smiling. "How could I not wait anyway?"

Red laughed. We stared at each other for a while, until I heard some other person clear his throat.

I turned to see who that was, and to my surprise, this supposed "escort" was none other than Silver.

Red blushed. "Oh yeah, is it okay that I brought Silver along?" he asked. "You said you didn't want any drama queens, but that you wanted someone who could offer a shoulder to cry on. Plus, he's driving us to the station. That okay with ya?"

I smiled. "Of course."

We left to the student parking lot and walked to Silver's car.

Red got the passenger seat, Silver the driver's seat (obviously), and I had to sit in the back.

Staring out the window, I sighed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Once in the train station, like in the car ride, I was very silent. If I talked, tears would start flowing any minute. So it's best I save my words for the very last-minute.

The only thing I did, was grip Red's hand tightly.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker crackled:  
_"All passengers of the 4:55, five-day train to Sinnoh, this is your first call, thank you."_

Red rose from his seat and strapped on his backpack. I followed closely behind him.

Red took both my hands. "I guess this is it," he said.

I stared at him with watery eyes and hugged him tightly, but I let go before he could return it.

"I'll miss you," I managed between sniffles, "So much."

Red stroked my cheek. "I'll miss you too. It's too bad we can't continue this relationship any longer. I would've called you every night, sent you cheesy emails..."

I punched him playfully as tears stained my cheeks. "Hey, don't make me feel guilty!" I laughed. "I would've liked being with you longer, though."

Red laughed. "Yeah, me too."

We stood there in silence, just staring at each other. I wanted to lose myself in his gaze, and never let him go.

_"All passengers of the 4:55, five-day train to Sinnoh, this is your second call, thank you."_

Red smiled. "You won't forget me, will ya?" he asked.

I sniffled. "No. How could I?"

That made him grin. Suddenly, Red slid off his finger-less, tattered black gloves, and fit them into my hands.

"Good," he said. "Because, if you wear these, you'll get as much confidence as I had when I asked you out for the first time. If you wear them, you'll be the most confident girl in the world, and if you ever find another guy, these will help you knock down any wall to get to him. Got it?"

I grinned. "You, Red Wright, are the cheesiest guy I know, but I will wear these gloves."

"Great," Red replied, "And don't worry. You got Silver," he said turning to him, "And when hope is lost, go to him first. Comfort in the best way will only come from him."

I grinned and reached for Silver's hand, making him blush.

Red gulped and wore a serious face. "I leave you in safe hands," he told me. Then he pointed a finger at Silver. "And you better take good care of my little Lyra while I'm gone, you hear?"

Silver nodded. "With pleasure."

Red straightened out and turned back to me. "Behave yourself, you hear? I don't want you trashing my name just because we're not together!" he laughed.

I giggled. "I won't."

_"All passengers of the 4:55, five-day train to Sinnoh, this is your last call. Please report to your train, thank you."_

I leaned in close to Red and gave him one last hug.

"I'll come back," he whispered.

"I'll be waiting," I replied.

In a small silence, he whispered one last thing.

"I love you," he said.

My eyes widened. I don't think I could say the same. So I pecked his cheek.

Soon, he found himself inside the train.

_"All aboard!"_

I waved my handkerchief in the air as the locomotive trailed down the horizon, into the setting sun, through the distance.

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat of Silver's car, listening to music on my iPhone as Silver drove.

The song "All About Us," by He Is We played on my phone.

_~Take my hand,_

_I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around,_

_Won't let you fall down.~_

I glanced at Silver, who had a stern, emotionless face as he drove. Maybe he didn't want to show any sadness towards me.

I began recalling when he danced with me in the Valentine's Day Dance.

He spun me around a lot, but he never let me fall or trip.

_~Would you let me lead?_

_You could step on my feet._

_Give it a try,_

_It'll be alright~_

I recalled what Ms. Skyla had told me. "Just follow your heart kid, as cheesy as it sounds."

I smiled out the window. I guess it wouldn't hurt to... give Silver a shot.

_~The room's all hush,_

_And now's our moment._

_Take it in, feeling all at home._

_Their eyes on you,_

_Eyes on me,_

_We're doing this right.~_

"—ey, Lyra? What you listening to?" Silver asked.

I jumped. "Oh, uh..." I blushed as I looked at him. "N-not, n-nothing. Why?"

A wide grin spread across Silver's face. "Come on, don't be shy."

And he took one of my earphones and put it in his ear.

As he drove, his cheeks seemed to blush.

"So?" I asked.

Silver's smile grew bright. "I like this song," he said.

I blushed and turned back to the window. The sunset seemed to go with the chorus of the song.

_~'Cause the lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlights shining,_

_It's all about us._

_It's a-a-a-a-all_

_About u-u-u-u-us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all about us.~_

I turned to Silver, who seemed to enjoy the song a lot.

"Silver?" I said.

"What's up?"

"You know," I bashfully began, "This song brings back a lot of memories...how about we make it our song, huh? How does that sound?"

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Our song?"

I nodded.

He thought for a second. "Alright," he said. "What's it called?"

"All About Us," I replied.

He turned to me for a second and smiled. "That's not a bad idea. It's the perfect song."

I grinned to myself. "Great."

* * *

**Mew: Adorable! I mean, the last part. The part where Red leaves is sad, though. But I loved it anyway.**

**Togetic: Weeeee! I LOVED EVERYTHING! I liked when Red left, because it was so sweet and sugary and math. And I liked the brief soulsilvershipping moment. "All About Us"? Best song EVER.**

**Oshawott: I liked everything too, but, ahem, Mayu, don't you have an apology to make?**

**Mayu: No I don—**

**Oshawott: *glares***

**Mayu: Oh, riiiiiigghhhhht.**

**For all those Red lovers, especially Red-The-Mudkip, I am so sorry for taking out (terminating) your favorite character from the story. But hey, at least he's helping out Pokémon Rangers! =D**

***kricketot chirps* Oh shut it, Kricketot. -.-**

**Kricketot: Sorry. o/o**

**Goodbye!**


	25. Someone's Changed, Someone's Spying

**Chapter 25: Someone's Changed, Someone's Spying**

**Someone's changed, someone's spying. Don't ask me, I might be lying.**

**Just a small warning, the epilogue may scare you.**

**On a second note, I do not own Pokémon, or the movies or electrical devices, nor any other thing mentioned.**

**If I did own Pokémon, I would make rival x protagonist shippings a reality. Along with all the never-mets. Reality for ALL shippings.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Silver's POV - Monday_

Today, or well, this morning, Lyra was pretty quiet.

In first period, she barely spoke, and she LOVES participating in Professor Elm's chemistry class.

Second period, Mr. Clay assigned us two teams to work on some History questions for a small quiz bowl. Lyra got the three person team with Nate and Rosa. She only took notes on what the siblings said, and not a single word escaped her.

Third period, P.E., she only stopped after class to talk to Ms. Skyla. But that changed in the next period.

Fourth period, physics with new Mr. Colress, Lyra actually smiled for the first time in the whole day. She even stayed back five minutes after the lunch bell, talking with our new teacher.

At lunch, well, I sat alone. Although I was unconsciously expecting her to arrive.

To my surprise, she actually sat with me.

"Hello," Lyra said sitting down, "Am I invading?"

I wanted to smile, but something wasn't right. I studied her face. She had an incredibly wide smile. Big and toothy and bright. I have never seen her smile like that before. Ever.

"No," I replied raising an eyebrow. "What makes you so happy today?"

She just smiled. "..."

"Stop, it's giving me a migraine," I said.

Lyra frowned. "What, I can't smile at all?"

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms. "I hate to burst your bubble," I began, "But you haven't smiled all morning. Except, well, I dunno, fourth period with Mr. Colress? You even stayed behind to chat with him."

That's when she blushed madly. "H-he just taught me how to f-forget unpleasant stuff. Th-that's all."

I smirked. "Well, I believe you. Eat."

And her regular, happy-go-lucky smile came back. "Yay!" she squealed.

After a while, we began talking normal. And then...I don't know what hit me. Probably a train. Yeah, Red's train.

"Lyra," I said.

"Yeah?"

"How would you like," I began, "To watch a movie with me at the lounge this afternoon?"

She blinked twice. "Okay...is this a date?"

"Yes," I replied. "I mean no! N-not unless you want to. Heheh."

Seriously? Is that the best I can do? Come on! Work, brain, work!

Lyra giggled. "Sure, I'd love to watch a movie with you tonight! Which movie is it?"

I thought for a moment. "Hmm...dunno. How does The Avengers sound for ya?"

"I love The Avengers!" she squealed. "What time?"

"Hmm...five sound good?"

"Thirty," she said, "I'll meet you at the lounge at five-thirty."

I smiled. "Cool."

**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!**

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

I brushed my pigtails and looked at myself in the mirror. Putting down my comb, I stared at the twenty-two lipsticks, glosses, and lip plumpers that sat in a basket on a shelf in the bathroom.

Hmm...let's see...I'll just wear a little gloss. Nah, who am I kidding? Lipgloss_ and_ lip plumper. Yeah...wait, what is **WRONG** with me? Since when do I wear make-up just to meet Silver? Even less lip plumper! It's not like I'm going to kiss him...right?

"Lyraaaaaaaa," my roomie, Dawn whined. "Hurry up, will ya? I really need to pee and—"

She stopped to stare at me. "Where are you going?"

I adjusted my white hat on my head. "To the lounge," I replied. "I'm watching a movie with Silver."

"Uh-huh...and since when do you dress cute and wear make-up for Silver?" she asked.

I looked down and stared at my clothes. I wore a neon green pair of overall-shorts my grandma sent me for Christmas, a black t-shirt underneath, sandals, and no long stockings. Actually, I wasn't wearing socks because of the sandals.

I whimpered. "I dunno...PLEASE HELP MEEE! Please?"

Dawn sighed and hugged me. "There, there," she said. "It's just a date. No biggie."

"But it's not a date," I cried, "He said it wasn't if I didn't want it to."

Dawn patted my back. "That means, that it is a date, but he wants you to find out yourself."

I tilted my head in confusion. "I'm listening."

"If he compliments you when he sees you," Dawn began, "It's a date."

I nodded.

"If he gets comfy with you, ya know, hugs your waist, slides arm around your shoulders casually, it's a date," Dawn continued.

I blushed. Never thought of it that way...

"If he buys food and other junk for you, it's a date, AND," Dawn looked around, as if securing the area. "If you two _kiss_," she whispered, "At _any_ given time, it SO was a date. Got it?"

I nodded. "Got it."

"NOW," Dawn said letting me go, "Let me just add finishing touches."

She applied red lipstick, cherry flavored lip gloss, and pink lip plumper on me. She also took her special "Volumizer" mascara and put a little on my eyelashes.

"There," she said. "Go knock him dead!"

And she shoved me, locking me out of the bathroom.

* * *

I hurried down to the student lounge, and on the way, many people complimented me. Except, obviously, for Bonnie and her "rabbit" crew. But who cares? She isn't even my enemy anymore, since Red's gone.

When I reached the lounge, I waved at Silver and he stood up to greet me.

"Glad you could come," he said pecking my cheek. "You look great."

I blushed. Okay, hint one out of four that this could be a date, proven.

"Th-thanks," I replied bashfully. "You too."

"Mind if I play the movie?" he asked.

"Go ahead," I said.

He sat down and selected "The Avengers" on Netflix.

As the movie started, I sat down next to him.

At one point, I felt his arm snake around my waist, and pull me closer to him. I blushed. Okay, hint two out of four proven.

I enjoyed watching the movie. My favorite part of "The Avengers" is when Hawkeye shoots an arrow to Loki, and Loki catches it, and he does the "bitch, please" face, and suddenly the arrow explodes and sends him flying. (Actual scene from the movie.)

Once the movie ended, I stood up and stretched.

"Ahhh," I yawned. "That was fun. Thanks for the invitation, Silver." I pecked his cheek. "What next?"

Silver smiled. "How about a meatball sub downtown?"

I blinked. Hint three out of four proven.

"Great!" I cheered. "Let's get moving!"

And I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the building.

* * *

I laughed as Silver walked me to my dorm at the girl's building.

"And then, the old lady in the meme said, 'bitch, butter is everything'. Hahah, I laughed SO hard!" I said.

When we stopped at my dorm's door, I scanned our surroundings.

Throughout the building, the hallway lights were all out, but it's custom from both dormitories to have light's out two hours before curfew. Which on both sides, curfew is eleven at night.

The only signs of light at those times are the few trails that escape from under the shut doors.

I blushed. In summary, this technically was a date. A very simple one, but a date I enjoyed, nonetheless.

I looked straight at Silver. I got a crazy idea.

"Hey, uhh...can you do me a favor?" I asked.

Silver shrugged. "I guess. What's up?"

I gulped. "Well, you see, we're meeting a lot lately—"

"Yeah."

"And well, every time we greet each other, we give friendly pecks on each other's cheeks, and—"

"Uh-huh," he interrupted.

"I know we're not together or anything," I continued, "But—"

"Lyra," Silver cut in, "You want a goodnight's kiss?"

I ducked my head. "Yeah, kind of...yes?"

Silver lifted up my chin and quickly pressed his lips on mine. Shortly.

"Goodnight," he said turning around.

I grabbed his collar and turned him around. "Oh," I said, "Come **on**. I thought you could do better, Silver. Frankly."

He frowned. "What do you want me to do?"

I stood on the tips of my toes to get closer to him. "Cooperate."

And I pressed my lips on his. At first he was wide-eyed, but then he cooperated by moving his lips and holding my waist.

The kiss lasted about two minutes. I know, that's a lot, but hey, I kind of wanted to kiss him.

When I let go, I smirked. "Heheh. See you tomorrow, Silver," I teased.

And quickly, I disappeared into my room.

* * *

I sighed and felt my lips with my fingers. Dang, Silver is great kissing.

Then I noticed Dawn smiling at me.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

I fiddled with one of my pigtails. "Pretty good," I replied. "We just kissed and-"

"OH MY ARCEUS, you kissed **Silver**?!" Dawn shrieked.

I held the bridge of my nose. "Don't talk so loud!" I yelled back. "I don't want people to start thinking I'm some grungy slut who suddenly changed boyfriend because he was away!" I said lowly.

I looked around. "Do you know," I whispered, "What would happen if Ethan knew I went on a date with Silver?"  
Dawn shook her head. "What?"

I walked close to Dawn and sat down on her bed.

"Ethan would KILL Silver," I whispered even lower. "If you thought Ethan didn't like Red that much, just imagine how much he dislikes Silver."

Dawn thought for a moment and then gasped. "He hates Silver _that_ much?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I said. "And well, mostly because Silver used to treat me pretty trashy when we were on our journey. So being the 'overly protective brother' Ethan is to me, it wouldn't make him happy at all to come back and know about tonight, without knowing beforehand. Which is why this is staying between us, got it?"

Dawn linked pinkies with me. "Got it."

I nodded again. "Wait...where's Bianca?"

Dawn blushed. "She kind of is on a date with Hilbert, and she'll be coming late so...tee-hee, let's say she's having fun."

I blushed. "Oh, Bianca."

I climbed up my bunk bed and pulled up my covers.

"Hey Dawn," I called. "Can you imagine if somebody took _picture_s of Silver and me? Hah, what a stalker they'd be."

Dawn shook her head. "Yeah, way stalkers. But be careful, we don't want those pictures to end up in wrong hands, ha!"

I laughed. "Ha! Yeah, right."

I turned around. What the hell is wrong with me? Must be sleep deprivation. There is NO way ANYBODY took pictures. Huh, yeah.

* * *

**Mew: Heheh, that was great. Really heartfelt for soulsilvershipping.**

**Oshawott: I don't get why it's so heartfe-**

**Togetic: SHUT UP YOU COLD-HEARTED OTTER! The lady SAID it was heartfelt.**

**Oshawott: Me? Cold-hearted? Ooh, you're gonna get it, Togetic! *boxing bell dings***

**Mew: Uh, boys, what the he-**

**Oshawott/Togetic: STAY OUT OF THIS MEW!**

**Mayu: Ugh, could you excuse me? *ductapes the two pokemon* Now, please enjoy this short epilogue!**

**Mew: Ooh yay! Epilogues!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Silver blinked. He never expected Lyra to be so...so...fierce. Heh, finally, he was getting the treatment he deserved.

Walking down the halls triumphantly, he saw a figure with black hair scurry around a corner. And then he heard three snapshot clicks.

Shrugging it off, he dismissed the idea as a result of fatigue.

Arriving upon his own dormitory, there seemed to hang a small white envelope from the door.

Taking it, he curiously read the writing on the outside of it.

_Whoops!_

_What will a certain_

_overprotective resident_

_of this room say,_

_if the contents of this envelope_

_fall into wrong hands?_

_Tee hee,_  
_Have fun!_

_-Rabbit_

Silver, imagining the worst-case scenario, quickly opened the envelope and found inside a picture of his kiss with Lyra.

"The hell?" he muttered. He frighteningly tore the photo and the envelope, and entered his room.

Not long after that, he heard a vaguely familiar giggle, and saw another whip of long black hair swish around the bend.

* * *

**Mew: OMG! What's gonna happen next? A blackmailer? A formally godforsaken antagonist who'll put on a show?**

**Togetic: Weeeeeeeeeee! Tune in next time, on Pokémon High School.**

**Mayu: How did you get free? Oshawott is still tied up.**

**Togetic: Extrasensory, baby. Remember? You taught me that move.**

**Mayu: o.0 Huh, who knew that move would apply to such situation?**

**Well, like promised, tune in next time! **

**Mew: Buh-bye!**


	26. Cheren, the Mighty Psychic Nerd!

**Chapter 26: Cheren, the Mighty Psychic Nerd!**

**Don't ask. Let's just say, Cheren helps Silver with his little "stalker problems" and, well, if you've read intently and have read my OC's info on my profile, you won't be at all surprised at who this "stalker" is.**

**Also, when Bonnie's talking, since she's sick, all the b's are f's, all v's are w's, and all the d's are s's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor any hidden references, if any were made.**

**Okay, just read. Enjoy, my followers!**

* * *

_Silver's POV_

Lyra, Hilda, Cheren and I were all watching T.V. at the lounge. It kinda resulted in a double date, because it just so happens that Hilda felt like watching Spongebob today.

You see, Lyra and I aren't really dating per se, but we will be, next week, if Ethan approves of it. I hope he does, 'cause he'll do anything for Lyra. Which, in certain events, ticks me off, but not tonight. I _need_ Ethan to approve.

But I already treat Lyra all sugary sweet, though it's...complicated.

Hilda turned to us. "So, when is it you two will be 'formally' together?" she asked.

Lyra turned back to her. "Next week," she replied, "_If_ Ethan approves. Because apparently this toughie," she said poking me, "Is _very_ serious with this relationship! He's such a teddy bear."

I grinned and kissed Lyra's cheek. "Yeah well, I didn't wanna rush anything, but little miss 'I don't mind' took a head start! I wouldn't have it any other way, though."

Hilda laughed and rested her head on Cheren's lap. "Well I'm glad to see you two are okay. Just a few more people, and everyone will be paired up! We just gotta give Hilbert and Bianca a little boost."

After about and hour-and-a-half of cartoons later, Cheren checked his watch.

"Hilda," he said poking her shoulder, "I'm pretty sure you and Lyra have to do a last dress rehearsal before the talent show. It's half past four, so you should hurry."

Hilda stretched lazily and stood up. "Well, Lyra, duty calls. Go to the gym and I'll round-up the rest. Meet ya there!"

And she left.

Lyra kissed me lightly and sat upright. "You'll come watch, right?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied, "But, umm...what time's Ethan coming back?"

She thought for a second. "Hmm...I dunno, he said he'd be back at eleven, after the talent show, but he should be on the shuttle back. See ya at seven!"

And then she left.

I huffed and dropped my head into my hands.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man..." I muttered. "_Arceus_, what am I gonna do now?"

Cheren frowned at me. "Something wrong, Silver?"

I looked at him. "Yes! Ethan's coming back tonight, and I don't mind that, but...well, there's—"

Cheren raised and eyebrow. "What? Someone stalking you, threatening to show something to Ethan that would enrage him, because Ethan's sorta an over-protective psycho?"

I stared at him in shock. "Are you some kind of mind-reader?"

Cheren stared at me blankly. "No, I'm a psychic. Just kidding, I'm intuitive and cunning. Though if help is what you seek, I could offer some services."

I stood up, sat on his side of the couch, and showed him the half-ripped envelope with the writing on it. Then I explained what used to be in it.

He scanned it in five seconds flat and handed back to me.

"It's Bonnie," he said, "Bonnibelle Stout. You know, that sophomore girl who's made a fanclub for almost all of us guys?"

My eyes widened. "How—"

"I know her handwriting," Cheren cut in, "Because she used to send me annoying love notes, back when she held my fanclub but then I turned her down, making her tantrum and make another fanclub. The 'rabbit' thing, that's what most people call her. Oh, and I know that she's out of cheerleading practice now, heading for her dorm, which is 213, near Lyra's, 215. But don't ask me how I knew that, because I can only say a friend told me to do research."

I blinked, trying to process what I just heard. "Wow," I managed, "That's a lot of info. Well, I guess I should go talk to Bonnie. Could you—"

"Keep this quiet?" Cheren interrupted. "Yes, as long as you don't tell any of what I just fed you in on to Hilda. Deal?"

I shook his hand. "Deal."

I stood up and started down the hall. "Let's go."

On the way there, I couldn't prevent myself from asking.

"Hey Cheren, are you sure you're not a psychic?"

* * *

As I saw that familiar blob of walking black hair unlock the door to her room, I took a deep breath and tried not to panic, as Cheren chilled as my security further down the hall.

I really did not want to panic, because Bonnie is one of the scariest, most psycho girls in this school. So this would not be easy. Or so I thought.

"Bonnie, we need to talk," I said bluntly.

She stopped fumbling with her lock and turned to face me, but she was a real mess.

Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail, instead of exaggerated loose, her eyes were blood-shot red, her nose was pink and runny, and her green eyes, instead of holding that threatening 'I will kill you' sort of look, they were baggy and tired.

"Welb," Bonnie sniffled, "Ib it idn't Silver Rocket." Trying to smirk, she was not so successful.

But dang, she can't even talk because of her stuffed nose.

"What's da son ob Giovanni Rocket searching bor here?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes at the reference of my father and went straight to business.

"First of all, don't mention that man ever again, you hear me?" I threatened.  
She crossed her arms. "Fine, I von't. Judt becaude I'm sick. Anyvay, ib da photos are what you want, they're right here."

She waved the photos in my face.

I began to lose patience, so I instinctively pinned her to the wall.

Bonnie gasped. "Let go ob me!" she demanded. "Le'go!"

I gripped her wrists tighter. "What do you want?" I asked. "Red's gone, you know that as well as anyone. And Lyra has never done anything to you."

Bonnie's smirk grew wide. "You vouldn't hurt a sick girl, would ya?"

I smirked myself. "Unless I'm provoked."

Giving up from struggling, she sighed. "Fine. I judt wanted to give Ethan da photos so he could get a lil' mad at ya and disapprove of you and Lyra. But alas, it deems he vill anyvay. Ya vant da photos? On da floor. Only copies I got."

I let go of her wrists and she smiled. Then she shuffled through her bag and threw about eighteen more photos. "Great choice. Oh, and ib ya need a fan club, call me."

And she disappeared into her room.

Stooping, I took the pictures from the floor, and ripped them, as I walked down the hall to Cheren.

"How'd it go?" Cheren asked.

I tossed the pics into the trashcan. "Succesful. Let's just go already before I catch her cold."

* * *

**Mayu: I needed to make this chapter, as "unnecessary" as it seemed.**

**Mew: Well, at least that part was cleared up. And good twist with the sick Bonnie!**

**Togetic: Yeah! Too easy, but yeah, cool. I liked the part where Silver pinned her to the wall.**

**Oshawott: Me too, but that actually kind of scared me. Would Silver really hurt a sick girl?**

**Mayu: If it's a devilish she-beast who's desperate and evil, yes I believe he would. At least just a little punch on the arm or whatever.**

**Silver: No I wouldn't!**

**Mayu: Uh-huh. What was that right there, then?**

**Silver: Okay, so maybe I could if that 'sick girl' brought up my father again. Ugh, I can't stand it.**

**Mayu: Well, reviews please! Always welcome from my most wonderful followers! (Please review, I'd like to know if you enjoyed the chapters. And, please, insight. If you have an idea, I could squeeze it into the next chapters.)**

**Bye bye!**


	27. The Talent Show

**Chapter 27: The Talent Show**

**Okay, just gonna skip through about half of it. I don't wanna make this long.**

**Also, I do not own "Baby Blue Eyes" by A Rocket to the Moon. I tweaked the lyrics a bit, though, to shorten the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

We were backstage waiting for the last few performances, so we could step up.

I was nervous. But when I looked at the seats, and saw Silver sitting there, it was cool.

I stared at Hilda as I drank water. "Again Hilda, why these outfits?"

I pointed to my t-shirt. You see, Hilda had sent to make some t-shirts for us. They were white tees with a pink poke ball across the chest, kinda like the poke ball design on Hilda's hat, with pink sleeves and a pink collar.

All the girls wore either a pink skirt or a pair of pink jeans, skirt girls being Rosa and Bianca, jeans girls being Hilda and Dawn, while I was forced to wear my custom pink overalls with white designs at the edges.

Hilda laughed. "We look cute! Plus, we had to look presentable."

"And Nate?" I asked pointing towards him. He was wearing pretty much what we were, but his poke ball was regular red, along with the sleeves. He wore blue-jeans, and his regular hair, with a red and blue visor.

Hilda sweatdropped and sipped from her strawberry smoothie. " I didn't say it was perfect," she pouted.

_"Up next, the last but not least single act, Nathan Shiro, performing Baby Blue Eyes, original by A Rocket To The Moon."_

Nate took his guitar and ran up to the stage. "Wish me luck girls!"

Nate grabbed a stool and adjusted the microphone to reach his face.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special girl," he said. "A girl I might never get a chance with." And we could hear awes from all over the audience.

Nate began playing on his guitar, and winked at Hilda.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

_"My eyes are no good, blind without her,_

_The way she moves, I never doubt her._

_When she talks she somehow_

_Creeps into my dreams."_

Dawn gushed and awed. "Awww! That song is SO adorable! I wonder who he's singing to?"

I facepalmed. Nate, I thought you were stupid. But now, you're stepping into no-man's land. And that place, my bud, is also know as, "The Friend Zone."

_"She's a dollar, a catch, a winner._

_I'm in love and no beginner,_

_Could ever grasp or understand just what she means._

_Her baby, baby blue eyes_

_Stay with me by my side,_

_'Till the morning, through the night._

_Baby stand there, holding my sides,_

_'Cause with your baby blue eyes,_

_Every moment feels right._

_And I may feel like a fool,_

_But I'm the only one dancing with you."_

You could actually hear cheers from the spectators. Wow, a sappy love song and they go all goo-goo.

I glanced at Hilda, who was sitting on a chair with her head ducked.

"You okay, Hilda-Chan?" I asked.

" I am," she sniffled, "I just kinda wish I could tell Nate that I'm not interested. But you know, that's pretty hard. I don't wanna break his poor little heart."

I wiped Hilda's face with a tissue. "It's okay," I said. "Just do what your heart feels best. As cliché that sounds."

Hilda giggled. "Thanks Lyra."

_"I drive her home when she can't stand,_

_I like to think I'm the better man,_

_For not letting her do what she's been_

_Known to do._

_She wears heels and she always falls,_

_So let her think she's a know-it-all._

_Whatever she does wrong it seems so right._

_My eyes don't believe her,_

_But my heart swears by her._

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_

_Stay with me by my side,_

_'Till the morning, through the night._

_Baby stand there, holding my sides,_

_'Cause with your baby blue eyes,_

_Every moment feels right._

_And I may feel like a fool,_

_But I'm the only one dancing with you."_

Nate took a brief glance at Hilda and continued his short cover.

_"I swear I've been there,_

_I swear I've done that,_

_I'll do whatever it takes just to see those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes__,_

_Stay with me by my side,_

_'Till the morning, through the night._

_Baby stand there, holding my sides,_

_'Cause with your baby blue eyes,_

_Every moment feels right._

_And I may feel like a fool,_

_But I'm the only one dancing with you._

_My eyes are no good, blind without her,_

_The way she moves, I never doubt her._

_When she talks she somehow_

_Creeps into my dreams._

_And I may feel like a fool,_

_But I'm the only one,_

_Dancing with you..."_

Great, thundering claps were heard, as Nate walked down the stage and set his guitar down. Reaching for his electric guitar, Hilda walked up to him.

"Hey, Nate," Hilda managed.

Nate blushed. "Y-yeah?"

Hilda bit her lip. "That was a pretty confident moment you had there, but," she sighed, " I'm sorry, it just won't work out. I'm with Cheren, you know and..."

Nate's face grew downcast. He looked down at the floor and back to Hilda.

"Uh-huh," he replied, "I-It's okay. I understand how it can be."

Hilda placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen. I know that this is one of the _worst _things I've ever told a guy, but we will always be friends. I don't want anything to jeopardize that, you know? You are the greatest little dude I know, and believe me, if you _saw _just for a second the other boys who crush on me at Nimbasa, dang, **you** are braver than they'll ever be. Taking me out for lunch, dedicating a song to me, they only battle me and invite me to ride the ferris wheel with them. What's wimpier than that? But you, have courage, my bud. Friends?"

Hilda held out her hand. Nate shook it. "Friends."

I sighed. Welcome to the friend zone, little buddy.

After Cheren and Hilbert performed one of the world's longest and most difficult tongue twisters EVER, we were called up next.

_"And for the last group performance of the night, please welcome a mix of Seniors and Juniors. The Yandere Squad!"_

I glanced at Hilda when we got on stage. "You named us the Yandere Squad?"

Hilda nodded. "Yupp. Just go with it. You didn't want me to call us the Star-struck Zoruas, did ya?"

I gulped. "Guess not."

And the music for "What the Hell" began on Dawn's keyboards.

I sighed and sang backup to Hilda.

_(Me) You say_

_(Hilda) That I'm messing with your head._

_(Me) All 'cause_

_(Hilda) I was making out with your friend..._

* * *

**Epilogue**

As Silver plopped right down on the bottom bunk of his dorm, after the talent show, a familiar voice startled him.

"Ahem, I believe that's _my _bunk."

Silver's head shot to the right. "Oh hey."

"Nice to see you too, Silver," Ethan said seriously. "Or should I say, betrayer?"

The redhead stared. "What do you mean?"

Ethan managed a dry laugh. "_Oh, I'm Silver. I said I wouldn't go and have fun with my roommate's practical sister while he was gone, and did so anyway," _He mocked.

Silver sprung up. "How?"

Ethan handed Silver his tablet. "It's all over the student blog," the raven-haired boy replied. "You and I have a lot of business to discuss in the morning."

* * *

**Mew: Oh, this is SO EXCITING!**

**Catch up to what happens next,**

**Next week, on Pokémon High School.**


	28. Let's Talk, Shall We?

**Chapter 28: Talk**

**Silver and Ethan talk out their problems...through battle. And little miss Lyra goes down to give them both a sense of guilt.**

**I'll try squeezing in as much story as possible, because the **_**most **_**I can delay season two is up to chapter 35, and this story is getting nowhere. **

**On that same note, I know I left Hugh's and Rosa's relationship on hiatus, so I'll work something out today. Hey, anything can happen on a Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McDonald's or Pokemon. Or Casteliacones.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lyra's POV_

I was marching down the halls of the guys' residence, in search of Silver, with my phone against my ear.

_We're sorry, the number you dialed is unavailable, or out of reach._

Click! I hung up. Ugh, where is he? We were supposed to meet Ethan twenty minutes ago!

I reached his dorm, but before I could knock, there was a note taped to the door.

_Lyra,_

_Ethan and I are battling down at the lounge._

_-Silver_

I groaned loudly. There's no time for this!

Reaching the Battle Area at the lounge, I pressed the button on the wall, and the transparent glass doors slid open.

Sure enough, there they were, acting like complete toddlers in battle, oblivious of my presence to the max.

I slouched on a wall and decided to watch a bit of their bickering.

Ethan gritted his teeth. Releasing his (finally!) evolved Azumarill, he commanded it to use Surf. "You did everything I told you not to while I was gone! What kind of friend are you?"

Silver stuffed a pokeball in his pocket and released Feraligatr. "Not a good one, I know," he replied. "But I can assure you again, **she **kissed **me!** That's not my fault! Besides, Ethan, let's get serious. Lyra's not five anymore, like when you lived in NewBark. She may be a sister to you, and I respect that, but please, I'm sure she's capable of self-defense."

Ethan told Azumarill to use Aqua Tail. "W-w-well! I don't care! You promised you would do no such thing, and people expect you to keep your word! Plus, I don't really like you much! Not after you treated her like trash!"

I slumped off the wall and walked right in between their pokemon and stood there for a while, as they gaped in search of an answer.

In their shock, I reached for one of my pokeballs and released my red Gyarados, Akaku-san. I commanded that he used Dragon Rage on both their pokemon, and retrieved it.

And more to their shock, I turned on my heel, and slapped Ethan, and slapped Silver.

"Ow! What the flip, Lyra?" Ethan whined.

"Ouch," Silver managed.

"You are stupid," I said blankly. "**Both** of you. In hopes that you realize that, stop acting like complete babies."

I turned and walked towards Ethan. "You! I'm glad you're back and all, but seriously? You _**actually **_told Silver he couldn't see me while you were out for two weeks? _**SERIOUSLY?**_ Ethan, that is low. Too low, even for you. I hope you are well aware that I can take care of myself as good as anyone, thank-you-very-much."

Then I turned to Silver. "And you, mister, I thought you were a man." Wow, I'm starting to sound like my own mother. "Seriously? You promised something, but went ahead and did what you were told _not _to? I mean sure, I didn't know, and maybe it would have been better if I didn't know what stupid promise you two were up to, but you gave your word, and I'd expect you to know better. If you kept breaking promises like this on a regular basis, how could I trust you if you were my boyfriend? Would you go out and 'get busy' with another slut?"

I blushed at my sick-minded thought. Cough-cough, I maybe went too far overboard with that little statement.

Silver stared at the ground in shame, then back at me. "No."

"Then keep. Your. Word," I threatened.

I stood with my arms crossed, feeding an unwary silence. After it died down, I walked back to Ethan.

"I wanted you to approve," I told him, "Of Silver and me, or at least share an opinion. And I'm not the one who thought of asking you, it was Silver. Because for the little respect he has for you, he suggested we asked you. So, if you would be so kind, I'd like to know if you're okay with it," I gulped, "Or not."

Ethan stared at the floor and grumbled.

"Pardon me?" I asked, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said," Ethan sighed, "Yeah, I'm alright with you two dating. But, you want the truth? I'm not okay. Lyra, I love you like a sister, and I don't want you hurt. Though if you say you're fine...I got no choice anyways. It's your life."

I hugged him. "I know. But don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll make sure to go to you."

I let my childhood friend go, and passed by Silver. "I got other stuff to do, but I believe you owe Ethan an apology, Silv. Likewise, Ethan."

Then I left. But I stayed behind and eavesdropped. Just to see they really were apologizing.

I heard Silver sigh. "Fine, sorry I broke the promise. But I'm only doing this because Lyra scares me!"

I giggled. Pffffffffft, since when am _I _scary?

"Ditto," I heard Ethan chuckle, "And apology accepted. But I'm sorry, I suppose I kinda got carried away. I have no right on interfering in other people's lives."

"Bros?" Silver asked.

"Bros," Ethan replied. There was a small silence. I suppose they hugged?

"Now come on," Silver said, "How about we go to McD's and talk about your college camp thing?"

Ethan laughed. "Sure thing."

Then I sneaked away. Not much business for me here.

* * *

_Rosa's POV_

I stood in front of the Casteliacone stand at Castelia City, as part of my free Saturday routine.

The attendant girl turned to me cheerfully. "Hello! How may I help you?"

"One Casteliacone, please," I replied. Then, looking through the corner of my eye, I corrected myself. "Oh, um, make that two, please."

The girl grinned. "Coming right up!"

After a few seconds, she set the two plastic cups of ice cream on the counter. She took two plastic spoons and stuck them in the ice cream.

"That'll be 1000 poke," she said.

I handed the money and took my food. "Thank you."

And, approaching the one who caught my attention, I greeted him as he sat on a bench nearby.

"Hi Hugh," I managed. "Casteliacone?"

He stared at me for a second, as I offered the frozen treat. Though, maybe he was staring at my outfit.

I wore my pink tie-around-the-back shirt, a pai of skinny jeans, my pink visor, my white and pink waist-bag, and a long pearl necklace. That pretty much consisted my usual weekend attire.

Hugh smiled and took one of the Casteliacones from my hands. "Sure."

"Wanna go to the Central Plaza?" I offered.

My blue-haired bud shrugged. "Alright."

Once there, after a short walk, we sat at the edge of the fountain of the Central Plaza.

Eating, there was a lot of silence between us. Mostly because we haven't really talked much. Heck, I don't think Hugh even remembers today's my birthday.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot," Hugh said, looking through his pockets. He took out a 2500 poke gift card to Shopping Mall Nine, and handed it to me. "Happy Birthday, Rosa."

I smiled and put it in my waist-bag. "Thanks!"

Then, I when we finished eating, there was barely some talk, mostly stuff comments about the talent show, our usual complaints on our pain-in-the-neck teachers, and junk on how our families were doing. Not like either of us had visited them at all.

Then, Hugh said something, turning the mood from _bad _to _**worse.**_

"I hear you're dating Ethan," he said.

I almost choked on my ice cream, and began coughing so much, Hugh had to pat my back.

Composing myself, I started to stutter. "Oh, uhh..." I paused. Crap, how does he know? "Y-yeah. How do you know?"

My friend stirred his ice cream slowly, and ate the last huge spoonful of ice cream, like he always does. "Oh come on, Rosa," he said swallowing. "You'd think it's not noticeable how you both hold hands, and hug, and cuddle...You really thought I wouldn't know by now?"

I blushed and stared at my empty cup of ice cream. "Well..." I didn't know how to respond to that. Was...Was he jealous or something?

In the silence that followed, I made a question to even out the awkwardness.

"I hear you broke up with Ariana," I said, "Is that true?"

Hugh nodded casually as he set his cup aside. "Yup. I don't really miss her, though. She kind of began flirting with other dudes when we were together. She said I'd become boring."

My eyes widened. I put a hand on his back. "Hugh, I'm so sorry."

Hugh managed a small smile. "Don't be. I was tired of her anyway. Lately, she began not showing up to our dates, not paying attention, always texting her 'gal-pals'. I really didn't like that."

He paused a minute. And when he spoke again, he left me surprised.

"And," he began, _"I missed you, Rosa."_

I blushed and held one of his hands. "Hugh-"

"A lot," he continued. "I wish I didn't. I got so depressed, I literally couldn't eat. Rosa, I..."

He began inching closer to my face, but I placed a hand in the way.

I backed up and sighed. "Hugh, I know. But, we can't see each other like this, because I'm still with Ethan."

I stared at the ground. "Remember Christmas, last year? I was kind of jealous when you and Ariana hooked up. But I wouldn't let that stop you from being happy. I'd like for you to do the same, Hugh. For me."

Hugh backed up as well. "One can't win them all, can't we?" he sighed. "Fine. I'll do as you say."

I turned to face him, and he had watery eyes. I hugged Hugh, and when I let him go, I kissed his cheek.

"Hey! Don't be glum!" I managed. "It'll be a little while, that's all. We'll be together by then, got it?"

Hugh's face lit up a little, but his smile faltered. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really. I pinky promise." Hugh stared at me for a while, and linked his pinky in mine.

Afterwards, I stood up and stretched. "Well, you better 'scuse me, 'cause I gotta run!"

I released my Hydreigon, and it flew up high.

I waved at Hugh, before my pokemon grabbed me by the wrist and flew us into the distance.

* * *

Riding on Hydreigon's back, I hugged its neck and cried. "Hydrei, am I gonna be fine?" I asked.

"Hydrei! Hydreigon!" My partner chirped. _(I hope so! You're bright and strong, like me!)_

I sniffled and smiled. "Ha, yeah. I hope so too."

* * *

**Oshawott: Oh, great. Here come the waterworks. *extends umbrella***

**Mew: waaaahh! This chapter *sniffle* was so *sniffle* SAD!**

**Togetic: *hugs Mew* Waaahh, I know! I mean, the sequelshipping part, the part where Rosa's flying! waaah!**

**Oshawott: *facepalms* Uh, seriously, folks, it's not that sad. Do you even recall the "happy parts" that were the **_**first **_**part of the story?!**

**Mayu: Oh, Oshawott, let them be. It's mmy intention for them to have those emotions from the story. Let the children mope.**

**Okay! Look forward to chapter 29! It's the season finale! Well, it won't be so exciting. It takes place around March in the story ark, and it's just describing when they go home for the two weeks of Spring Break.**

**But, look forward to it! I'll have it ready by next week, so be prepared! Next week, on Pokemon High School.**

**Whole PHS cast: Tune in soon!**


	29. Spring Break! Season 1 Finale!

**Chapter 29: Spring Break! Season 1 Finale!**

**Mew: Ahh...the season is over. And to think that we barely appeared ten chapters ago! *sighs* It feels like just yesterday we joined the spin-off PHS family.**

**Togetic: Yeah, I know. I will miss you guys, mostly because we won't see each other in the teasers.**

**Oshawott: SHUT UP! Don't tell the audience about the teasers/prologues before season 2!**

**Mayu: *facepalm* You already did, Oshawott. Ahem, anyway, yeah, I have to introduce some new characters to the storyline, and I thought I might make short "teaser chapters" to also tell how those new characters will get introduced into season 2. BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHO THOSE CHARACTERS ARE.**

**What I am telling you, is that we'll get a new addition to the Yandere Squad next season!**

**Mew: OMG. Who, who? TELL ME FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS!**

**Mayu: Nope, can't do that. But I **_**can**_** tell you that it's a Gen 6 starter!**

**Togetic: OH MY FLIPPIN' G. ... Lemme guess...Is it Fennekin?**

**Mayu: o.0 You learn too fast. Yes, it will be Fennekin. And Pikachu. They'll appear in the beginning of the chapters in season 2, and we'll appear in the end, so look forward to it!**

**Oshawott: Yay! We'll be a bigger group!**

**Mayu: Yesss! Now, enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

Every student of the Juniper Private School of Talent and Arts hung out after the last bell, saying "goodbye's" and "Meet you after break's" to their class mates and roommates, as they dragged their bags to their vehicles.

"Uhh...nnnagh...ngh..." Those were the sounds of a certain senior student, namely Hilda Blanco, who dragged her fourth and final bag out the doors of the student residence, and down the steps, to her boyfriend's car.

"Ngh...ah!" she panted, setting the suitcase at a distance of one foot from the car.

"Seriously!" Hilda cried, "I don't remember packing this much junk!"

PLOP!

The piece of luggage popped open, revealing several magazines, t-shirts, pillows, jeans, and shoes. Along with other personal belongings.

The brunette flushed. "Okay..._Maybe _I packed more than I thought. Can you help me close it, Cheren, honey?"

Her boyfriend, known as Cheren, sighed and closed the apparatus shut, and lugged it to the back of his car in seconds.

"I wonder," Cheren muttered, "How can you beat me every time at arm wrestling, but not handle a five-pound bag, when you carry a 12-pound Herdier? Huh, such an enigma."

Hilda shrugged, chugging a bottle of cold water. "The hell should I know. You tell me."

After a while of chugging water later, she sighed. "Ahhhh...Hydration. Good thing I packed fifteen more of these babies in my mini-cooler in the back seat!"

Cheren rolled his dark eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go and say goodbye to everyone."

Hilda grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him in front of her. "Why you so grumpy?" she pouted.

Then, smirking, the brunette fiddled with her boyfriend's shirt collar. "You know, I am pretty glad we're going sight-seeing and all. But I'd like to see some different sights too. And if you're grumpy, I'm afraid I won't get to see them at all. You agree?"

Cheren's face flushed beet red. "Oh, uh...I guess I couldn't, well...argue with that...Uhh...let's just say goodbye to everyone."

Hilda kissed him briefly. "Oka-ay~ Whatever you sa-ay~~" She was clearly excited for spring break.

Heading for the main campus, Hilda hugged her roommate, Rosa, with glee.

"Aw my Gawd, I'll miss you so much, Rosie-Chan!" Hilda gushed. "Well, the first three days, I'll miss you."

Rosa chuckled. "Heh, glad to know you'll miss me too." Letting go, she asked about Hilda's plans for break. "So,~ a little birdie told me you and Cheren would be sight-seeing. Where will you guys go?"

Hilda blushed. "Well, we'll travel some of the greatest couple spots of Unova, and by the end of the first week, we'll stay at Undella Bay Inn for a couple of nights. Then, we'll go to Castelia and live in an apartment I rented for us, for the last week."

Rosa nodded. "Uh-huh. Your mom cool with it, Hilda-Chan?"

"Pffffffft, of course she is!" Hilda replied. "Well, she isn't so psyched about it, but she gave me permission. And..." she smirked. "Where are you going to this spring break?"

Rosa blushed. "Well, Lyra and Ethan are taking me to Johto! I'm really excited."

Hilda beamed. "Good-for-you! Looks like you'll be getting busy for just two weeks, eh Rose-Chan?"

At this point, Rosa was getting scared at one of Hilda's creepiest smiles. It was kind of like this: ^_^, but much creepier.

"Just kidding!" Hilda laughed. "Have, fun, you hear? Oh, and what's Nathan-san gonna do? Is he going anywhere?"

"Pfffft, nothing," Rosa replied. "My brother is doing the same thing he does in every spring break, spend time with mom at our Undella Bay beach ranch. He's really psyched about, though. I'll never understand him."

Hild grinned at her roommate. "Well, have fun kiddo. Don't forget to send a post-card!"

Then she moved on to Dawn. "Dee-Chan! What's your plan for break? Hmm?"

Dawn giggled. "Oh, well, my parents wanted Barry and me to visit Sinnoh, so we're taking the Magnet Train, to meet them and Barry's parents down near Hearthome, and we'll settle in our little vacation home at Snowpoint."

Hilda nodded. _'Damn,' _she thought. _'Dawn is always so BORING! But at least she looks like she'll have fun. Poor boring soul. I'm sure she's hiding something she'll do, but she's too embarrassed to tell! Ha! I'm sure of it!'_

"Well, have fun!" The brunette said, walking away.

Then, she greeted Bianca. "Hiya, gal-pal! Going back to help the professors in Nuvema?"

The blonde gal shook her head. "No. I'm going on a cruise with...guess who?"

Hilda's face turned from cheery to drop-dead serious. "Who?" she asked. "Who? Who? TELL ME WHO, DAMMIT!"

Bianca laughed. "Hilbert, of course! His family invited me to go with them! For the two weeks of break!"

Hilda turned cheerful again. "OH MY ARCEUS. She shoots, she scores! Congrats Bianca! Be sure to have fun."

Then the brunette was about to say goodbye to Lyra, but she'd already left. _'Let's just hope she wasn't eloping with Silver.'_

Hilda went with Cheren back to the car and slid into the passenger seat. "Let's get out of here," she said.

Then, putting on a pair of sunglasses, Hilda spoke in her worst western accents. "This town got n' more jew'ls worth robbin'."

Cheren sighed as he started the engine. "You watch too many cowboy movies, hun."

As the motor warmed up, he pecked her cheek. "I like that."

Then, driving off into the sunset,

Others flying,

Others walking,

The gang split up, in hopes of meeting each other again soon, after break.

* * *

**Mew: x3 Thanks to everybody who tuned into these 29 chapters till the very end of season 1! I love all those intent readers!**

**Oshawott: And thanks to all those people who said that us in the bold/in the author's notes were funny! We appreciate your support!**

**Togetic: Uhh...*blushes* Mew? You a female pokemon, right?**

**Mew: Yeah? I thought I'd stated that earlier. In our introduction, in fact. Why?**

**Togetic: *sweats* well, uh...how do I say this? Um...here! Have this Gracidea Flower bouquet!**

**Mew: Huh? Oh, are these for me? Aww, thanx Togetic. What for?**

**Togetic: o/O well, Gracidea flowers are bundled into bouquets to express gratitude. And I wanna thank you for being here in the squad. I wouldn't have found will to come here, if it weren't for you. ...X3 I LOVE YOU!**

**Mew: o/o Awwwwwwww, that's so sweet of ya, Toge. Luv ya, too~ ;D**

**Mayu: Ha! I knew these two had a thing for each other! I just had to take them flowers from my last trip to Gracidea. They were cute.**

**Oshawott: *sighs***

**Mayu: D'aww, don't worry Oshawott! There's plenty more cute pokemon you can date!**

**Oshawott: It's not that, stupid! I don't know where my juice box is!**

**Mayu: *slurps* (Whoops.) Ha, well! I guess we'll never know. ;D**

**See ya next season! On Pokémon High School. (PHS)**

**PHS Cast: Goodbye! Enjoy your summer!**


	30. Teaser Number 1

**Teaser #1: Planters**

**First of all, in the teasers, there will be no author's notes, save for this one. There will only be the story planted and you have to tie it to the characters yourself until the next character sheet.**

* * *

The hazel-haired girl tightened her bandana on her head, a nervous habit.

She looked straight at the road ahead, as the sun set, watching with a great passion the streaks of orange, pink, vermillion, and crimson, painting the sky.

Yes, this girl loved art. Which is why she greatly admired that she was enrolling into Juniper's Private School of Talents and Arts.

She was going to start classes Monday, and since she won't be on spring break, she'd be transferring to her room this Friday.

But it would not be easy. She'd have to spend the first week of break doing the exams for the last three-quarters on every subject, to which she'd studied heartily.

Then, she'd have to spend the second week getting to know Unova and all the cities. But that would only take her about four days on bike. Three days on tour bus. But today, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, she'd go get to know the school grounds. 'And damn, that school is big!', she thought.

Nonetheless, she's glad to be here. Also because, in her new sophomore class, there's an old friend of hers. Though, from what they've called each other, he's said there's also a lot of bitches in their class, so she'd have to be very cautious.

Yes, it will be difficult. But at least she'd get her chance at showing her artistic potential with the best art teacher around.

"Hey Planters," her best friend next to her said.

The girl sighed. Yes, her nickname was essentially "Planters". Her hair is so brown you could say it looks like the peanut butter.

"Yes, Solana?" the girl, most commonly known as Planters, huffed irritatedly. Her friend always had to cut off her thoughts.

The Ringtown girl, who was on the driver's seat, was slipping on a pair of sunglasses to her face, drinking from a cold, almost-melted slushie on a red light.

"You sure you wanted to study here in Unova?" the young female ranger questioned, "I mean, Hoenn has some great schools, so does Sinnoh. Because here it's so. Friggin'. HOT!"

And it was indeed hot. Solana, a former Ringtown ranger, always wore her red jacket. But today, she sported a white tank top, blue khakis, sandals, and her jacket was around her waist. Never in her life had she experienced such heats. Not even Summerland was this hot.

Then again, Solana, who was 22, was only helping her friend transfer to this new region, and she'd have to return to Fiore soon, because she was just in spring break from college. And as much as she wanted to stay, duties were blasting her way from bazookas. Literally. Just don't ask her why. Or how.

"Yes, Solana," the girl replied, tightening her bandana again. "I left Hoenn because the schools were too basic and boring. Plus, here are also great college options. And besides, I defeated the champion about three times and it was so. Effing. BORINGGG!"

The bluenette driving rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hey, we're here, so you go ahead and register and I'll go take a wazz."

They parked the car in the visitor parking lot and entered the main office.

Solana went ahead and headed to the front desk. " 'Scuse me," she said, "Is there a bathroom I could borrow?"

The woman at the desk pointed to her right. "Down the hall, third door to the left."

And Solana dashed for it.

Our girl, known with her friends as Planters, sighed and walked to the front desk.

"Hello!" The secretary greeted gleefully. "How may I help you?"

The hazel-haired girl studied the features of the lady at the desk.

She was a very young woman, and she couldn't be older than 24, she deduced. The secretary had beautiful aquamarine eyes, reminding the girl of the beach, and pink hair tied into two odd pigtails. And, the secretary wore a pink and white dress, similar to a nurse's uniform.

"Um, yes," the girl replied, setting a folder on the desk. "I'm here to register myself for the spring-summer make-up course. I'll be studying here,and during these two weeks, I'm supposed to do all the exams from the last three quarters I've missed, correct?"

The woman took the folder and looked over its contents. "Hmm...yes, it seems so. Lend me a minute, please."

She looked through the computer and smiled. "Oh! You're our new transfer student from Hoenn, right? Yes, we've expected you, but you were supposed to arrive Monday."

The girl nodded. "I wanted to get to know the school over the weekend," she replied.

The lady nodded. "Alright...can I get your name and age, please?"

"May," the hazel-haired girl replied. "May Maple. 17 years old. I will attend class C, yes?"

The woman with pink hair nodded. "Yes. Well, Miss Maple, I am Joy. Nurse Joy, because I double as the school nurse. Let me give you your papers."

May nodded. So that's why she has a nurse's uniform, she thought.

The nurse reached under her desk and placed four pages in front of May. "Here is your class schedule, the schedule for your exams, your room and classroom info, and a list of your teachers." Then the nurse reached for a pamphlet. "And here's a map of the school and campuses."

May nodded. She was about to thank the young nurse, but was rudely interrupted by her friend, Solana.

"Ah, I needed that," Solana sighed, stretching. She walked over to May and snatched the pamphlet from her hands. "Cute, a map of the school!" she said. "Ready to go dorm-hunting, Planters?"

"Plan...ters?" Nurse Joy asked.

May sighed. "My nickname. Nurse Joy, this is my friend, Solana. Solana, this is the school nurse and secretary, Nurse Joy."

Solana shook hands with the nurse. "Glad to meet ya, Nurse! I'm Solana, former Ringtown ranger, and good friend of May's. Legitimately single, too."

Nurse Joy sweatdropped. "Pardon me?"

Solana laughed. "Ha ha! Gotcha! Well, Planters," she said turning to May, "I'll be outside, and I'll help you look around. Bye!" And she left.

May sighed awkwardly. "You'll have to excuse her, she's just a bit...extrovert, that's all. But don't worry, she's already in college, and will leave soon."

Nurse Joy sighed. "Oh, thank goodness. I was afraid she'd be another student."

May took her papers and another map of the school. "Well, thanks Nurse!" she said, walking out.

The poor nurse shook her head.

"Kids today. I feel weirder with each new arrival."

* * *

May looked from the school map, up to the building in front of her, down at the paper, at the building, and down at the pamphlet again.

"..._Great_," she huffed. "I had to get the dorm with all the cheerleaders and she-jocks, didn't I? Huh, figures. I always do."

May stared with a blank expression full of hatred at the building before her: The _Frillish_ Residence. Even though Frillish is a Pokémon native to Unova, the name itself hints the kind of girls who lived inside during school days. Not to mention that the pamphlet said what kinds of people generally lived in each dorm.

May stuffed the pamphlet in her blouse's pocket and rolled her bag back and forth in place, squeaking its wheels. She'd already said goodbye to Solana because, apparently, the ranger girl had forgotten her flight was at five p.m., and she hadn't packed anything at all by four-thirty.

May inhaled deeply and walked inside the empty building for her room. Room 304.

* * *

**~~EnD oF tEaSeR nUmBeR oNe~~**


	31. Teaser Number 2

**Teaser #2: Who Are you?**

* * *

May cupped her latte cup with both hands, carefully so it wouldn't slip off her fingerless gloves that covered her palms, as she walked down the side of the swimming pool, that Saturday.

Sipping from her cup, she recalled that one year when her father had forced her to do synchronized swimming. May snorted, if there's a piece of stupid advice she once heard that actually _worked_ on her, was: "Don't be good in something you don't like." She took that piece of advice gradually, and it went better than she thought. Synchronized swimming sucked.

May sank on the concrete edge of the pool and sat. Sipping from her coffee, she slipped off her sandals and let her bare little white feet dangle into the cool water.

The girl nodded. This school rocked.

"Excuse me, who are you?" a strong voice asked.

May looked next to her. There, leaning on a wall, stood a tall boy, possibly older than her by a few, with spiky blue hair, cobalt eyes, and a slender figure. He seemed about to take a dip in the pool, because he sported white trunks with blue plaid patterns, and an open, sheer shirt, revealing his atoned chest.

"Hello," May replied blankly, "I'm May Maple. I'm kinda new here, so I wanted to look around. I'll be enrolled in class C by the end of spring break, as long as I finish the quarter exams I missed. You?"

The boy blinked as blankly as she. "I'm Hugh. Hugh Cobalt, Junior, 16 years old. I'm kinda taking a make-up course for science and math, while coming here for basketball practice. And on my free time, enjoying the pool _you've_ just invaded."

May sipped from her coffee, staring at the water. "Cool. Well, not really. I just wanted to look around the school and get to know it. I don't think I'll be any satisfied with my dorm, 'cause I got a room at the _Frillish Residence_," she said with a disgusted mock, "With all the prissy cheerleaders and she-jocks and whatnot. Ugh, I cannot stand those kinds of gals. They never understand me, because most of them are literally dumb-blondes and bitches."

Hugh took off his shirt and walked into the pool, careful not to splash water on her. "Really? Huh, that's unusual. What do you like then?"

May took a sip from her latte. "I like art. A lot. Coming from Hoenn, where the art schools are boring and basic, I'm pumped to be here, 'cause I heard Burgh is the art teacher. He's my idol."

Hugh nodded. "Wait, you said Hoenn, right?" May nodded. "You don't happen to know Brendan, do ya? You know, j-tall, wears a white hat that looks like hair, who always says 'this is a—"

"_Hat,_" she continued. " 'What could possibly make you think otherwise? Yeah, I know him. He's my boyfriend."

Hugh grimaced. _'Ouch,'_ he thought, _'She's taken. Hey, maybe that's why Brendan rejected Hilda.'_

"Huh, well, good for you," he muttered. "Can't really say much about myself and romance currently."

May almost choked on her coffee. "What? What happened?"

Hugh climbed out of the pool and dried his face with a towel. He buttoned the shirt back on halfway and sat next to her.

"Well," he began. "For instance, I broke up with my girlfriend recently, because she began treating me like trash."

"Ouch," May commented. "That must've hurt."

Hugh shrugged. "Yeah, but she doesn't matter. There's this girl I like, her name's Rosa and she's in my class. She has a boyfriend, because she wanted to get over me. I kinda told her that I missed her, and she said she missed me too, but long ago. I kinda got sad about it, but she said that after break, I'd probably be her boyfriend. So, she supposedly will break up with her current BF, maybe a few days after break, but I dunno. I don't feel like that's going to happen."

May set her empty coffee cup aside. "Dude, she does miss you! She just wants to sort things out with her current boyfriend, and then she'll be with you. Dude, believe me, I've seen this case before, and it's very common. Believe me when I say this, but this 'Rosa' chick really wants you, but wants to formally patch things up."

Hugh grinned. "Thanks. May, was it?"

May nodded and stood up. "Yup. Now, if you would excuse me, I smell a vending machine in one of these buildings, and it's time to build up my stash. Hunting time!"

As she ran away, Hugh yelled back. "The machine's in the fourth building up north!"

"Thanks!" May shouted.

Hugh stood up. How did this chick end up here?

* * *

**~~EnD oF TeAsEr tWo~~**


End file.
